Code Geass the Path of Dawn
by sephiroth12285
Summary: At the beginning of the Chunin Exams as shinobi along the elemental nations gather one team of genin led by a young man with a tragic childhood enters Konoha to take part in the exam where he will meet another who is destined to bring about a great revolution. No lemons and CRA might be used for political use only. Pairings undecided read detailed AN and sum for details.
1. Chapter 1 The First Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Code Geass…if I did I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction lol.

A/N: First off I would like to thank Holyknight5, AlSmash and others for their ideas and suggestions. Here is something else I had on the backburner for quite awhile, I had a number of different ideas for this one but none of them really developed into anything that progressed beyond a first chapter let alone actually lead to the completion of one.

I will warn those who don't know my writing that my grammar and spelling are not quite the best, but I do what I can. With that I hope to find a beta for this story, at least to help clean up as much grammar and spelling errors as possible.

Summary: At the beginning of the Chunin Exams as shinobi along the elemental nations gather one team of genin led by a young man with a tragic childhood enters Konoha to take part in the exam where he will meet another who is destined to bring about a great revolution, but is this young man Lelouch who has inherited a terrible secret power destined to be a part of that revolution or an instigator of it as well.

Ok first off I am going to say that despite what the summary says Lelouch will not be displaying this power until after events revolving around Hidan and Kakuzu, but throughout the story between now and then there will be hints to what it could be and despite possessing such a power Lelouch as a genin doesn't have the capacity to make effective use of it anyways. Yet he must fight using his other skills and abilities without tapping into it otherwise the revelation of his concealed secret talent would greatly endanger Lelouch in a lot of ways.

Now those of you who know what I am talking about please make no mention of it in reviews as to avoid spoiling it for those who don't.

As for the story and the universes involved I have combined them into one, which means I had to make some alternations in order to properly adapt the CG world with the Naruto world. I am going over some details in this chapter, but more will be revealed as the story progresses. Also I wasn't able to work in Geass, which is probably a good thing as it might have been overkill for some characters. Not to mention it gives me the freedom to adjust certain characters, but I am going to keep them in character as much as possible.

I'll go into more detail at the end of this chapter so please enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 1

The First Mission

The sun was shining down over the village of Konohagakure as its inhabitants were going about their daily lives, but slowly arrive in the shinobi village within the Land of Fire was a young man in the company of two others. One of them was a pale woman of about sixteen to seventeen years of age with waist-length green hair wearing a white sleeveless shirt underneath a black cloak with a red interior lacking a hood. She also wore black shots with matching boots with a shinobi supply belt wrapped around her waist as her gold eyes had a seemingly bored look to them. Around her neck was a shinobi headband made into a makeshift scarf with the emblem of Amegakure on it while under that was a silver medallion with a triangle-symbol within around her neck while on her back was a odd staff weapon. It was an odd weapon with a thin blade built onto both sides of the metal staff-weapon with a chain attached to the base with a small scythe connected to the other end.

The second member of the trio was the oldest female among them being in her early twenties judging by her appearance. She was beautiful kunoichi wearing red lipstick, pale skin, dark eyes and light blue hair which was kept in a spiky ponytail with long strands of hair framing her face. Her outfit consists of a green dress with a long left sleeve and a short right one, a red turtle-neck which has a white, fluffy collar and brown gloves. Under the dress, she wears a one piece red suit. For shoes, she wears calf-length brown sandal boots. At present she wore a black traveling cloak over her shoulders with a knapsack hidden under it upon her back.

The last member of their group was a young man who was also the youngest of their group being at least fourteen years old. He wore a black cloak with a hood draped over his head, but unlike his fellow teammates he wore a short black shirt robe with green trimmings, dark pants, and a black and white belt that he tied in front with mesh armor underneath. He wore black shinobi sandals while tucked into his belt was a wooden scabbard for a chokutō with a black hilt with white silk wrapped around the handle. Like his companions he wore an Amegakure headband as well.

His amethyst eyes were scanning what lay ahead of him.

The trio was walking down the street together passing through an alleyway on their way to the hotel they would stay at until the upcoming Chunin Exams were concluded. As the trio were passing through another alleyway with wooden fencing around them the trio came upon a scene ahead of them was a group of three children and four shinobi. Noticing their head bands two were from Konoha while the other two were from Sunagakure. One of the Sunagakure shinobi a young man wore a full baggy black suit with purple face paint, a circular symbol on his chest, a black hood with cat-like ears and a large bandaged object on his back while his companion was a female wearing custom battle attire with mesh armor and a light colored kimono robe styled to leave her arms and legs free while on her back she carried a large folding fan.

The two Konohagakure shinobi were younger with one of them a young woman with mid-back pink hair wearing a red sleeveless dress trimmed with white and shorts while the other was a male with spiky blonde hair, blue eyes wearing a Konoha shinobi headband. The blonde haired shinobi he seemingly recognized especially with the whiskers on his cheeks.

_Well this is unexpected, so he's the Jinchūriki of the Nine Tailed Fox. _

The fourteen year old hooded Amegakure shinobi thought.

* * *

He remembered yesterday when he was meeting with some old friends in a cave in a remote area of the Land of Fire. He walked deep into the cave and met with two figures wearing black cloaks with red clouds upon them. The tallest among the two carried a large sword wrapped up in bandages with blue hair styled into a shark fin. Shockingly he had a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with pale, blue-grey and small, round, white eyes with gill-like facial markings under them. As he smiled at him the boy saw his sharp triangular teeth while lastly he wore a forehead protector with the village emblem of Kirigakure with a scratch through it.

"Well now it's been a year since we last saw you Lelouch-kun," Kisame Hoshigaki said greeting the young man.

"Kisame-sempai it's good to see you," Lelouch said removing his hood revealing a young handsome face with black hair. "And it's nice to see you again Itachi-sempai."

Lelouch regarded Kisame's companion who was younger, but he was beyond a shadow of a doubt the strongest between the two. He had a fair skin complexion and jet-black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail that extended to his shoulder blades with red elastic, although the ponytail was obscured by the high collar of his cloak. Itachi also had centre-parted bangs that framed his face, extending to his chin with his distinguishing features being his long, pronounced tear-troughs under his red sharingan eyes.

"I trust you are ready for your intelligence gathering mission Lelouch," Itachi Uchiha asked.

"I am, but the leader asked me to rendezvous with you beforehand. Given your previous occupation and place of residence he advised that I seek you out for advice and information to assist me during my stay in Konoha."

"If you maintain a low profile then you should have any trouble."

"True enough, but I want to be prepared for the most unlikely of situations such as if I am forced to flee with village."

"Well there goes our little schemer," Kisame began with a chuckle. "Best to be prepared then to be caught off guard, although I doubt Konoha will have any reason to suspect you."

"Just the same I wouldn't doubt they would be keeping a majority of the visitors from the other villages under surveillance."

Itachi was quiet for a moment until he said.

"I'll give you the advice you ask along with some information about Konoha that should aid you in your mission and should help you avoid detection. I will explain the routes you should use to escape should you be discovered."

"I would appreciate that Itachi-sempai." Lelouch said respectfully to his mentor of almost four years, minus the one year he spent away working as a shinobi for Amegakure as per the wishes of the Akatsuki leadership.

"However I do ask for one small favor in return. I know your mission besides collecting intelligence on some of the shinobi gathered at the exam, but I know the leader asked that you collect intelligence on the two Jinchūriki. We know one from Sunagakure will be taking part, but the other we don't know about. In conjunction with your objectives there is one shinobi from Konoha I would ask that you collect intelligence on, but rather I want to know how his skills as a shinobi are progressing."

"I see, so you want him to be observed as well. I see no reason, although it would be easier if he takes part in the exam. I'll collect what information I can just the same."

"Good, but be mindful of Orochimaru. A reliable source we have confirms he is preparing for a large operation which we assume to destroy Konoha, but I suspect he'll be after something else. Do not interfere, but observe and yet know one know." Itachi instructed.

"Of course we don't need to tell you that you can't show your…heh…other talent," Kisame said with a smirk.

"I know," Lelouch replied showing a small box he carried on his person.

"Just remember your only mission is to observe nothing more than that. If you perform well at the exams then you are free to proceed all the way through." Itachi cautioned as Lelouch nodded in understanding.

* * *

Returning to the present Lelouch observed the group as the shinobi in black picked up the small brown-haired child who wore a large blue scarf. The older boy was laughing asking the child.

"Does that hurt?"

"Put him down Kankurō or you'll pay for it later," his female companion warned.

"Hey I am sorry the whole thing is my fault," the pink haired woman said trying to defuse the situation.

"YOU BETTER TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM RIGHT NOW," The blonde haired shinobi shouted ready to jump the older shinobi if he didn't put him down.

Kankurō regarded Naruto Uzumaki for a few moments before speaking seemingly ignoring them.

"We got a few minutes before he gets here, so let's make a mess of these punks."

"Let go of me you jerk," Konohamaru Sarutobi said struggling to break free before trying to kick Kankurō to force him to release him. Unfortunately his grip didn't lessen.

"You're feisty, but not for long."

"YOU PUT HIM DOWN RIGHT NOW," Naruto shouted before he charged the black-grabbed shinobi, but what Naruto didn't see was that Kankurō discreetly used charka strings yet faintly enough so that they couldn't be seen by the naked eye. However Lelouch recognized the method used to trip the blonde shinobi.

_Charka Strings…of course he's a puppeteer._

Lelouch thought as he silently gestured for his two companions to go on ahead of him.

"You two go on ahead," Lelouch asked.

"What about you?" The green haired woman inquired.

"I'll be fine C.C….you and Guren can go on ahead and check in at the hotel. I'll be along shortly," Lelouch replied as the woman wielding the weird blade-like weapon named C.C. and her companion Guren went on ahead.

_This could be an opportunity for me to observe and collect some information on the Nine-Tails Host, but so far I doubt it would be much. _

The young man recalled from a conversation that another reason why Naruto Uzumaki was to be observed was because his superior had gotten wind of Zabuza Momochi's demise in the Land of Waves, which according to rumors and information sources had happened at the hands of a team of Konoha shinobi lead by Kakashi Hatake which included Naruto had defeated Zabuza and his student Haku. Although different stories of who had best Zabuza were circulating, but still the fact that the host of the Nine-Tails had survived such an ordeal lead to Naruto be included on the list of Shinobi for information to be gathered. Being that his superiors would seek the demon sealed within him they wanted to keep tabs on him.

"That's it you put him down right now or I'll take you apart you got that fool?" Naruto shouted, but his female companion put him into a chokehold from behind.

"You're the fool," Sakura Haruno snapped before adding. "Making threats will not make things better."

"You're annoying…all of you," Kankurō began. "I don't like runts or any other scrawny weaklings, so when a wimp like this starts shooting off his mouth I just want to break him in half."

The Konoha shinobi were worried for Konohamaru, but Kankurō's female companion shrugged the whole thing off.

"I am not involved in any of this so whatever."

"First I'll take care of this little squirt." Kankurō said, but before he could make good on his threat just as he was about to punch the child in the face someone sitting on a tree branch overlooking the alley hurled a large rock straight at Kankurō's right arm causing him to drop Konohamaru before grabbing his arm in pain. Sitting up on a tree branch was a young man who looked identical to Itachi except he was younger wearing a blue shirt with a high collar and white shorts with arm warmers and blue sandals wearing the Konohagakure headband.

"You are a long way from home and you are way out of your league." Sasuke Uchiha said ready with another rock in his left hand.

_No doubt about it he's Itachi's brother…they look almost identical. _

"SASUKE!" Sakura cried out with a love struck expression while Kankurō was irritated at him, but it seemed his female companion had a different view.

"Oh great another wimp to tick me off," Kankurō snapped still holding his arm.

"Get lost," The black haired Uchiha demanded crushing the rock he was holding in his hand.

That act apparently got his female fan base fired up as the youngest girl among them was joining the pink haired girl in gushing over the young Uchiha while Naruto and Konohamaru felt ashamed.

"Hey how come you are not cool?"

"Uh I could have taken that guy out in two seconds flat."

_No and without proper knowledge of his technique this would have ended badly for you Naruto. _

Lelouch thought as he was certain that he wouldn't have beaten Kankurō so easily, which begged the question how the blonde survived a run in with a man famed as the Demon of the Hidden Mist.

_Maybe I am being too quick to judge I should observe him a little while more if I can. _

"Get down here," The puppeteer insisted as his pride was obviously wounded from Sasuke's intervention. "I hate guys like you the most. I hate the people who talk big, but can't back it up so come down here."

But before a fight could break out another had arrived standing under a tree branch just opposite of the side of the tree Sasuke was on. He had short red hair, blue eyes wearing a custom shinobi garment with a large gourd on his back.

"Kankurō…stop fooling around."

_How unexpected two Jinchūriki in one place, the kanji on his forehead and red hair with a gourd on his back. He must be Gaara of the Desert and the one with the One-Tail sealed inside of him. _

Gaara regarded his older brother coldly with a look in his eye that made even the older shinobi shudder slightly.

"You are an embarrassment to our village…did you forget why we came all the way here?" Gaara asked.

"I know…I mean they challenged us, they started the whole thing really. See here is what happened," Kankurō began but Gaara cut him off.

"Shut up," Kankurō shuddered before Gaara added. "Or I'll kill you."

"Uh…right," Kankurō said shivering in fight of the young red-head. "I am sorry I was totally out of line."

Lelouch watched the scene as an uneasy few moments of silence passed, but afterwards Gaara dissolved into sand and dropping down to the ground below. Sasuke was shocked, which was understandable as he didn't even pick up on Gaara's presence until he spoke. "We didn't come here to play games, let's go."

"Uh sure I get it," Kankurō replied nervously.

As the sand siblings proceeded to walk away Sakura called out to them apparently not willing to easily forget what had happened moments ago.

"Hold on…Hey!"

"What," Temari answered as the trio stopped.

"I can tell from your headband that you three come from Sunagakure, of course the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind are allies, but no shinobi can enter another shinobi village without permission. So state your purpose and it better be good." Sakura demanded as the sand trio turned around with Temari reaching for something out of her pocket.

"Really have you guys been living under a rock or what? You don't know what is going on do you," Temari said showing the group a card with her picture on it and a stamp of approval. "We have permission. Of course you are correct we are Sunagakure genin and our home is the Land of the Wind. We're here for the Chunin Exams…get the picture."

"Chunin Exams what's that?" Naruto inquired before adding. "Well I never heard of any Chunin exams believe it."

"I believe it alright that you are totally clueless," Temari said with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Hey boss those exams are what all genin have to take to graduate to become full on Chunin." Konohamaru pointed out.

"Oh why didn't you say so I am so there," Naruto replied with a smile while Sasuke leapt down from the tree branch as the sand siblings began to walk away once again.

"HEY YOU," Sasuke called out. "Identify yourself!"

Temari turned around with a light blush on her cheeks.

"You mean me?"

"No the other one the one with the gourd on his back," The Uchiha answered as Gaara stopped to turn around.

"My name is Gaara of the Desert. I am curious about you too…who are you?"

"I am Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke replied as there was silence between the two again with Lelouch silently observing them.

"Hi I bet you are dying to know my name right," Naruto asked but Gaara quickly brushed him off.

"No I couldn't care less."

That was when Gaara noticed Lelouch as he made eye contact with him. Eyeing the Amegakure shinobi for a moment the red-head walked towards him passing by Sasuke before addressing the hooded shinobi.

"You have been watching this entire time?"

"I have, but more out of curiosity. You see when I saw your associate attacking the grandson of the Third Hokage I was expecting to see the ANBU to jump down and beat your associate into submission or worse, but I guess not." Lelouch pointed out as Temari and Kankurō seemed shocked, but they quickly hide it seconds later.

"I see…fortunate indeed," Gaara said as he shot a venomous glare at Kankurō realizing the potential problem the puppeteer's stunt might have caused. "However…what of you…who are you?"

"I am Lelouch Lamperouge of Amegakure and I know of your reputation Gaara of the Desert," Lelouch said removing his hood as he introduced himself. Yet there was something about him that had Gaara suspicious of the young man. He couldn't explain it, but there was something unusual about him. Possible it was instinct, but either way Gaara felt the young man before him was dangerous.

_This one…he's another one to keep an eye on. _

"I hope I did not offend you," Lelouch said politely knowing full well of Gaara's bloodthirsty reputation.

_Last thing I need is to be forced into a life or death fight against a homicidal Jinchūriki. _

Lelouch thought, although he was confident he could defeat Gaara but to do so he would be forced to take the gloves off and fight with all he had to defeat him which would expose his Kekkei Genkai and more which would have all of Konoha after him. He would proceed through the Chunin exams, but if faced with fighting Gaara he would have no choice but to withdraw from the match.

Without another word Gaara turned around before making a quick departure with his siblings.

The young man was about to leave as well before Sasuke stopped him.

"Hold it why were you watching us?"

"Because I was also curious about you and Naruto there, I heard of your exploits in the Land of Waves and quite the controversy that was stirred up over who defeated the Demon of the Hidden Mist Zabuza. Some say Kakashi Hatake defeated him, but others are saying Sasuke Uchiha defeated him and there are those from the Land of Waves who is naming a bridge after Naruto that he was the one who bested him." Lelouch explained while the genin before him were surprised.

"Are those the rumors spreading?" Sasuke asked as Lelouch nodded.

"Yes, but from what I have observed so far I think the story of Kakashi winning is more likely the real story. However since we just met I'll withhold my final judgment until I can observe your skills as shinobi."

"OH COME ON it was Kakashi-sensei who bested him," Naruto said jumping into the conversation.

"If so then why are there so many conflicting rumors circulating."

"Well," The blonde-haired shinobi said as his expression suggested that he was confused or didn't know how to best answer that question.

"Anyway if I should run into your sensei perhaps I'll ask him," Lelouch said as he turned to leave deciding to rejoin the rest of his companions. "I bid you all good day."

As Lelouch walked away hiding in a nearby tree also observing everything that had transpired were two men and a woman.

"So Dosu what do you think?" A fourteen year old boy with black spiky hair wearing a tan tunic and gray camouflage pants and a headband complete with metal plates along the sides.

"Most of those genin are weaklings, but the one with the gourd, the Uchiha and that one from Amegakure are ones to keep an eye on." Dosu Kinuta replied.

As Lelouch made his way to the hotel he and his companions were staying at the young man couldn't help, but let his mind wander. It was strange, but lately Lelouch had been thinking more and more about what had happened four years ago.

In a land far to the east beyond the Land of Water was a country different from the Elemental Nations called Britannia. Among these differences was the radical difference was philosophy by which a majority of its citizens followed and their technological advancements. So far they were among the only country in the world to have developed airships and advance communications, but as mentioned before what set this nation apart from others were its philosophies. The Holy Britannian Empire as it was called was at present being ruled by Charles zi Britannia the 99th Emperor who advocated the Empire's Darwinism Ideals.

To Britannia it was a matter of the strongest of the fittest where the strongest among them are the most deserving to rule and this was applied to the Emperor's own children. The last surviving heir would be the most fit to assume the throne when the time of the current Emperor came to an end, but more so the Empire itself was a very aggressive with a strong discrimination policy against those not born within the Britannian homeland especially against those from territories conquered by the Empire.

Charles zi Britannia for his many accomplishments since assuming the throne has successfully governed the Empire with success. The Holy Britannian Empire however unlike most of the world held a severe intolerance for shinobi due to that many years around following the founding of Konohagakure the Britannian Empire's attempt to invade and conquer the Elemental Nations was brutally repelled by the combined might of the Uchiha and Senju clans which primarily made up the shinobi village of Konohagakure. After this other nations began following suit and other shinobi clans within their borders began coming together to form their own shinobi villages.

Although they have finally recovered the brutal and shocking defeat Britannia suffered was felt by future generations as the nation had to rebuild its strength, but even so Charles zi Britannia did not attempt a second attempt at conquest. However no one was certain if Britannia would ever attempt a second conquest, but there were rumors that the Elemental Nations had something that kept the Empire from attempting a second invasion. Beyond that no one was certain if Britannia would even ever attempt a second invasion or what, but no one knew what the future held.

Lelouch Lamperouge was from Britannia, but more so he was once Lelouch vi Britannia the son of the Emperor and of his many consorts the Empress Marianne and thus the 11th Prince of the Empire.

Well he used to be the eleventh prince, but as far as Britannia knew Lelouch vi Britannia and his younger sister Nunnally had died. Lelouch remembered the childhood days living at their home the Aeries Villa. His mother was formerly a member of the Knights of the Round, a group of those chosen by the Emperor to be his bodyguards were among the finest warriors the Empire had to offer. As one expected Marianne was a highly trained knight before becoming Empress was reputed to possess frightening skills and lightning quick reflexes, all of which earned her the nickname Marianne of the Flash. Unknown to those close to her Marianne was a shinobi descended from a strong shinobi line that had fled to Britannia to seek refuge despite the dangerous risks. When his talents were revealed a young Lelouch since the age of four was secretly taught by his mother the art of being a shinobi.

When his mother died his life changed, but he knew these Chunin exams would mark the true beginning of what laid ahead of him.

Arriving at the hotel later he found Guren and C.C. waiting for him inside their room, although they occupied the room next-door to Lelouch. Their hotel rooms were one of those that connected to the other room through a door in the middle of the room.

"Not even one hour here and you are already eating ramen," Lelouch commented with a sigh as he saw C.C. sitting at a table with her order of six bowls of tonkotsu ramen with the words Ichiraku Ramen on the sides of the delivery boxes.

"I require a proper meal Lelouch who are you to question me?"

"A proper meal is at least three meals a day, but you at least eat SIX meals all which is typically ramen."

"Six meals plus two snack times," C.C. corrected with a matter-of-fact tone.

Lelouch groaned mentally as Guren sensing that this was a good time to change the subject.

"We have one week before the exam Lelouch, so what is the plan?"

"We'll treat this as any normal mission, which means we'll be doing a little bit of reconnaissance to see if we can't find out what will be ahead of us in the Chunin Exams. We'll succeed and become Chunin as well as accomplish our other goals as well too." Lelouch replied with a smile as he was eagerly anticipating the exams.

* * *

A/N: Ok that is it for the chapter and now to go more into detail. Originally I was just going to have some grunts be Lelouch's team, but after talking with AlSmash I changed them over to Guren from the filler episodes and C.C. who has been like other characters adapted for the Naruto universe. She is still immortal which will be revealed later and since there is no pizza I had to switch her to a ramen lover instead so a possible clash with Naruto over ramen is inevitable at some point.

Now for pairings…as for Naruto and Sasuke I am going to leave it up in the air for now partly in light because that I haven't decided on the final line up for Lelouch. The possibilities for Lelouch are on a poll on my profile, although my decision will be made on how interactions with said female and the story itself develop. Now I wouldn't be expecting anything serious in terms of relationships right now before the time skip. Not until after the time skip at least, but that doesn't mean I can't work on laying the foundations for them now. I won't just randomly throw characters together with one another as I really do want to build up the relationship slowly and properly and make it genuine.

However given that Lelouch is a part-timer with the Akatsuki working for Itachi who is also his sensei it might limit the possibilities. However for Lelouch I would like to keep his potential love match close to his own age as possible and he is fourteen at this point if anyone was curious. Right now the choices I have determined and some were even ones AlSmash had suggested are.

Temari, Tayuya, Sakura, Kurotsuchi and Ino are our main contenders so far.

Now I did consider the filler arc females, but none of them are quite what I am looking for. I imagine some of you are wondering if I am going to do a harem. Well to be honest I can't see this story building up to have grounds for a harem, BUT…if the story progresses to where the Clan Restoration Act has to be used for political gain/advantage/building an alliance then I will allow for a second female character to get involved with Lelouch.

But no more than two max as I cannot see it working beyond that, but once again that is ONLY if the story develops to a point where Lelouch has to either for the sake of gaining an alliance or mainly for political purposes and benefits for necessary ends. But the woman involved have to meet the same requirements as the first which means Lelouch and the second woman would have genuinely developed feelings for another with the first woman being ok with it.

If the mentioned requirements are not meant then I won't do it, but otherwise those who are against the idea of a harem then you guys shouldn't worry too much. However with that in mind I will mention that there will be no lemons in this. Even if I wanted to I couldn't write one to save my own life lol. I do take my relationship building in fanfics more seriously than I did in the past, so I won't even considering adding a second woman to Lelouch unless I got a really damn good explanation/reason for it beyond simple smut as that excuse simply won't cut it.

But with that said trying to settle on an ideal choice among them has been very difficult so far, but I have yet to determine exactly the best way of building a relationship with the female to be involved with Lelouch. I have been moving in-between Kurotsuchi, Temari or Tayuya as the top three I have been considering, but I am unable to settle on one. Sakura or Ino would be the hardest of the five choices to pull off for one of them. Among them Temari and Lelouch I really want to do, but Tayuya and Lelouch has been equally tempting. Kurotsuchi I am tempted mostly on humor elements of prospect. What I mean by that will be revealed very late in the story. Yet making it happen is the greatest question and challenge.

You are more than welcome to offer suggestions and ideas.

Anyway I think I rambled for long enough otherwise I might end up revealing some serious spoilers which could ruin for some, but it would explain why I am remotely even leaving the option of the CRA open for Lelouch and not to mention why he would be able to take advantage of it. As for Lelouch being involved with the Akatsuki and falling under Itachi and Kisame's mentorships is due in part to events around his mother's demise which will also be revealed as the story progresses with the full details not revealed until after Lelouch's secret is revealed. Nunnally is alive in this I'll assure you, but she won't make an appearance until the one month in-between the second and third test of the Chunin exams.

So see you guys' next chapter…


	2. Chapter 2 The Exams Begin

A/N: Thanks guys for the review and the votes on the poll are in, which means that Tayuya will likely be our link up with Lelouch now it's merely introducing her and breaking her away from Orochimaru must happen. Of course once she joins with Lelouch I have begun working out ideas on what ways could I improve Tayuya in terms of her skills as a kunoichi, but suggestions are welcomed. I am still open to the possibility of changing this in the meantime depending on how turns out and there is the second pairing option which will only be explored following the time skip once again depending on how the story develops.

As for everyone else the other CG characters will make appearances in due time and pairings for Naruto and Sasuke might stay the same unless the story presents the opportunity for either a better or more interesting pairing otherwise I might do Naruto and Hinata for instance.

Now as a reminder Lelouch must try to keep a low profile as much as possible although that partly goes out the window in chapter three, but without delay here is chapter 2.

* * *

Chapter 2

The Exams Begin

One week since his arrival to Konoha more genin from other villages slowly arrived before the first week of July when the exams would begin at Konoha Academy located at the base of the Hokage Monument. There weren't as many people outside or other genin trying to enter, which possibly meant that Lelouch and his team were likely early. However upon arriving at what they thought at first to be the third floor they saw no Konoha shinobi wearing identical gear uniforms with black pants and high collars. One had short hair with a blue cap over his head possessing a Konoha headband with brown eyes while the other had spikier hair with large kunai stored on his back. It was clear from the scene that they were preventing the entry of a group of genin from entering the room to take part in the Chunin exams, but looking at the door number above Lelouch realized something.

_A genjutsu, _Lelouch thought with a grin as the Konoha shinobi were already trying to weed out those not capable of making it through the exams. _I could tell these guys they are on the wrong floor, but, _Lelouch was thinking before smiling and deciding. _If they have what it takes to be in these exams they should figure it out on their own, but if not then that is their failing. _

Lelouch calmly walked pass the group of shinobi as they were distracted by other genin trying to get into the room not realizing they were wasting their time.

Upon reaching the third floor Lelouch and his team reached the doors leading into the room beyond, but as he entered them he saw the room was virtually filled with a large number of genin. The black-haired youth was surprised by the numbers he had known a large number of participants come, but this was a bit more than he had envisioned.

_There has to be at least well over one hundred people in this room. _

Finding a place to blend into the background to avoid drawing attention Lelouch continued to observe the clock waiting for the first test to begin, but what most of these genin didn't know was that Lelouch had discovered what the first test would be. Since arriving in Konoha the young man had wandered around the village seemingly taking time to check out the sights, but that was only a pretense for his real aim which was to seek out and determine where the testing for the first half of the Chunin Exam would take place at. It was difficult, but after he ruled out the Forest of Death as one place, but determined it would be the second phase of the exam he began checking out the academy on the day of the exam itself. He went in around noon and began exploring.

Sneaking in as a student and then as a Chunin teacher using transformation jutsu he found not only evidence of a written exam would make up the first part of the test, but Lelouch got his hands on a copy of exam itself and used a mini camera to take a few photos leaving no traces of his presence. After developing the photos he studied the test figuring out the answers and provided a copy to Guren and C.C. who memorized them for the upcoming test.

_It's amazing I didn't get caught, but they probably didn't expect anyone to get a copy of the test. _

"Regardless of what they do we're ready for this," Lelouch said quietly addressing his teammates.

"Of course as long as we get this over with," A bored C.C. commented.

"If they swapped out the tests we have secondary plan ready," Lelouch whispered as Guren nodded.

As the time drew closer to four pm he noticed more Konoha shinobi arrive until close to the time the exam was to begin Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura arrived. The black-haired young man couldn't help but smirk at the looks on their faces at the room filled with genin aiming to become chunin. Keeping an eye on them as the shock of the room full of genin wanting to take part in the exam wore off another Konoha kunoichi wearing a short purple vest-like blouse with a raised collar, a purple apron skirt that is cut off on the sides and bandages on her stomach and legs. Completing her outfit she has purple and white elbow warmers and her forehead protector around her waist as a belt.

Judging from the expression on Sasuke's he was not happy to see the woman, her name was Ino Yamanaka.

"Oh boy you have no idea how much I was hoping you would show up here," Ino said happily with a blush on her cheeks although she clearly did not notice that Sasuke was annoyed. "I missed those brooding good looks of yours."

"HEY YOU PORKER BACK OFF SASUKE IS MINE!" Sakura snapped.

"Miss forehead they let you in," Ino shot back releasing Sasuke from her hug. "You still got those frown lines on that billboard brow I see."

"Leave my forehead out of it."

Ino responded by giving Sakura a raspberry before the rest of Ino's teammates showed up.

"You guys," A young man about the same age as Naruto said with a bored expression on his face. He had black hair tied up into a top-knot ponytail wearing a mesh shirt with a green jacket on and dark gray pants with sandals while his friend next to him was a bit on the chubby side wearing a green jacket with a long white scarf and yellow shirt underneath with gray shorts holding a bag of chips. "What a drag you guys are here too."

"Well I guess all three of the three stooges are here," Naruto said jokingly which instantly irritated Shikamaru Nara.

"Hey you know," Shikamaru began, but gave up midway through his sentence with a sigh saying. "You know what forget it you are not worth the effort."

Shikamaru's friend Chōji Akimichi quietly kept eating from his bag of chips.

"Well look at this the rest of the rookies are here too," Kiba Inuzuka said approaching the growing gathering of the Konoha Rookie Nine. The young man had a wild man look to him with red markings on his face and brown hair covered by the hood he was wearing. He wore a gray jacket with black fur around the edges of the hood and sleeves with matching gray pants and a white dog named Akamaru sitting on top of his head.

"Oh hi Naruto," Hinata Hyuga greeted with a blush on her face. The girl wore a tan-colored jacket with blue pants and had short dark blue hair with the pale white eyes of her clan's Kekkei Genkai the Byakugan. The last member of the Konoha rookie nine was a young man with spiked up brown hair wearing black sunglasses and a gray trench coat with a high collar and brown pants. He was a member of the Aburame Clan Shino Aburame.

"You guys too huh, so everyone is here for these Chunin exams what a drag." Shikamaru noted.

Kiba laughed at the idea before adding. "The Nine Rookies together again, this will be fun…well at least for some of us good enough to make the cut right Sasuke?"

"Kiba be careful that you don't get over-confident." Sasuke cautioned with a smirk.

"Just you wait we'll blow you guys away, we have been training like crazy," Kiba shot back boldly.

"What do you think we have been doing?" Naruto began joining the conversation before pointing his right index finger at Kiba. "Sitting around picking daisies, you don't know what training means."

"Uh don't mind Kiba I am sure he didn't really mean it." Hinata said shyly.

"Huh," Naruto said looking to Hinata who blushed before looking away.

_It seems someone has a crush on Naruto, _Lelouch thought with a grin as he observed that even Kiba might have suspected something. However Chōji taking an obvious interest in Kiba's dog stepped forward, but he was stopped by Shino.

"What do you want?" Chōji asked and the only answer he got was Shino looking down at a small bug that was crawling along the ground. "What's wrong?"

"Thought that maybe you haven't seen it," Shino said having been interested in saving the bug from being stepped on. "I didn't want you stepping on it."

"Why you saving it for lunch?"

"Hey you guys," said a man in his early twenties with long whitish-gray hair tied into a long ponytail wearing a pair of glasses over his brown eyes. He also wore a purple outfit consisting of matching pants and a sleeveless shirt with a raised collar with a white under shirt under it. "You might want to try keeping it down a little. I mean no offense you are the nine rookies right fresh out of the academy?" Kabuto Yakushi inquired. "I wouldn't go making a spectacle, so just cool it this isn't a class field trip."

"Well who asked you?" Ino snapped.

"I am Kabuto Yakushi, but really look around you," Kabuto cautioned as the nine rookies did just that only to see the glaring eyes of the other genin upon them. "You have made quite an impression."

Near the corner of the room a group of shinobi from Amegakure was glaring at the nine rookies more intensely than the others, a fact that Kabuto picked up on as he pointed out.

"See those guys they are from Amegakure very touchy, they all are. This exam makes everyone tense and you don't want to rub them the wrong way right now," The rookies seemed to take his words seriously. "But you can't help it you guys are rookies after all; however you do remind me of myself awhile back."

"Kabuto is that your name?" Sakura inquired as the man nodded. "This isn't the first time you have taken the exam?"

"No it's…my seventh," Kabuto replied embarrassed before adding. "Well they are held twice a year so this will be my fourth year."

"Wow a veteran you must really be an expert by now."

"Yeah short of," Kabuto replied modesty.

"Cool then you can give us the inside tips," Naruto exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, but this guy hasn't pass the exam yet." Shikamaru pointed out which Kabuto seemingly reluctantly agreed.

"Well yeah…"

"I guess the exams being tough are true then what a drag."

"Now don't give up hope yet," Kabuto said reaching into his pocket before pulling out a deck of orange cards. "I may not have passed the exam that is true, but I do have some experience and maybe there is a way I can help you guys out with my ninja info cards."

"What the heck are those?" Sakura asked as everyone else was just as clueless to their purpose.

"It's hard to explain, but these cards have been charka encoded with everything I have learned over the past four years." Kabuto explained before laying the deck on the ground kneeling down before them. "I got more than two hundred of them, so as you can see I haven't been completely wasting my time. They might not look like much to the naked eye, but the true is they appear blank."

Kabuto flipped one of his cards over indeed revealing the other side was blank.

"I don't want anyone seeing this stuff," Kabuto noted before he applied his left index finger to the top of the card and began channeling his charka through it as the card spun around on the floor.

"What are you doing?" The pink haired kunoichi inquired.

"I am using my charka to reveal the information on the card. Like this for example," Kabuto answered before the once blank side of the card revealed a map of the elemental nations with a total count of how many shinobi were taking part in the Chunin exam with green bars going from low to high based on the number of genin taking part.

"Cool a map…of what," Sakura said uncertain of the map's purpose.

"This is a geographical map of all of the genin taking part in the exams showing which villages they come from and how many. Why do you guys think they come here to take the exam together at the same time?" Kabuto asked the group, but no one had answer. "It's to foster friendship between nations of course, international brotherhood and all that, and its true enough as far as that goes."

"But there is another reason," Sasuke pointed out.

"Yeah, you see the important part is that this allows them to carefully regulate the number of shinobi that end up in each village thereby maintaining the balance of power."

"Uh…right balance of power," Naruto said trying to show an interest in the conversation.

"Balance of power big deal it's all a drag," Shikamaru added.

Kabuto brought his hand close to the card causing its information to vanish. "If the balance of power isn't maintained one nation could end up with many more shinobi than its neighbors it might be tempted to attack them so they try to maintain the status quo…it makes sense I suppose."

"Do those cards have info on the other candidates, individually?" Sasuke inquired as there were two he was interested in.

"They might…do you have someone special in mind?"

"I might," Sasuke replied.

"Well I can't promise my information is complete or perfect but I got something on just about everyone including you guys of course. So which one is it? Give a description; tell me where they are from, whatever…anything at all."

"He is Gaara of the Desert and there is Rock Lee of Konoha while you are at it," Sasuke replied disappointing Kabuto.

"Man that is no fun, you know their names, that make it easy," Kabuto said before searching his deck for the right information before drawing two cards. "Here they are."

"Show them to me," Sasuke asked as his memory on what happened a short time ago was fresh in his mind. On their way to room 301 to take part in the exam they had a run in with a shinobi who was older than them wearing a green body suit with a black bowl-shaped head cut with huge bushy eyebrows and black eyes. Rock Lee of Might Guy's team challenge Sasuke to a battle, although he had expected an easy victory Sasuke was soundly defeated by his faster foe whose heightened skills in taijutsu allowed him to easily overwhelm Sasuke.

Yet it made it clear that the contenders involved in the Chunin Exam would be strong opponents just as he wants to become stronger, but he was curious about the detail of their abilities and skills.

"Ok first up is Rock Lee," Kabuto said using his charka to show the contents of the card. "It looks like he is about a year older than you guys; mission experience eleven C rank missions and twenty D rank missions. His squad leader is Guy and in the last year his taijutsu has radically improved, but his other skills are pretty shaky. Last year he got a lot of attention as a genin, but for some reason he chose not to participate in the Chunin exams so this will be his first time taking the exam. His teammates are Tenten and Neji Hyuga. Ok now for Gaara of the Desert," Kabuto said repeating the same process with the second card.

After the information on his card came up it was incomplete with the status on his abilities and skills blank including the identity of his sensei unknown.

"Let's see mission experience, eight C rank missions and get this one B rank as a genin. There is not a lot more information on this guy, although he was a rookie from another land originally but there is this…he survived every mission without getting a scratch on him."

"The dude has done a B rank as a genin and has never been injured." Shikamaru said as he was understandably shocked by that bit of information as was Naruto.

"What is the deal with that guy?"

Taking another card from his deck Kabuto brought up the map again, but as the villages and their total numbers began to show again he began naming them as they appeared.

"Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Amegakure, Kusagakure, Takigakure and Otogakure …from the looks of it they have sent exceptionally skilled candidates this time around. Of course Otogakure is small and it has sprung up recently. Nobody knows anything about…those guys are a mystery. Well you guys get the point the competition will be intense this year."

_Of course it will be Kabuto, because you and Orochimaru have your own plans for these events right? _Lelouch thought with a dark smile upon his face.

However having been listening in on the conversation between Kabuto and the Rookie Nine were Dosu and his team who were from Otogakure and the only three members from that village taking part in the exams. Lelouch was deep in thought as he was looking over to Guren who stood besides C.C. who was formerly a shinobi from Otogakure, but what no one knew was that the leader of the village was Orochimaru. One of the Legendary Sannin and a former shinobi of Konoha who fled the village after being caught red-handed performing human experiments on his own villagers. Although he has escaped he has remained to be a very dangerous rouge shinobi, but Lelouch knew of his time with the Akatsuki until the incident with Itachi that led to him fleeing the organization.

Guren was at one point one of Orochimaru's followers until mission that had ended badly led to Guren being abandoned by her fellow Otogakure shinobi until partly by luck Lelouch came upon her abandoned by a river on the verge of death. Abandoned for failing and for feeling conflicted for a child the boy was killed and she was to be deposed of, but fortunately for her survived. Beyond that Guren didn't go into detail, but to show her gratitude and to have some revenge against her former master she joined Lelouch as a member of his three-man team for the Chunin Exam.

_Before the end of this exam things will get bloody._

Even if they knew Orochimaru would attempt to wipe out Konoha and even if the village could stop it Lelouch knew it would never be the same again.

_Even so I can't blame those rookies for being nervous through, but, _Lelouch was thinking noticing how shaken some of them were before to Lelouch's surprise Naruto pointed out to the crowd of shinobi with a smile on his face declaring.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am going to beat every one of you believe it!"

Lelouch almost wanted to burst out laughing, but regained control while wondering if Naruto was just stupid or crazy.

_He can't be serious, he wants attention badly, he's crazy or he really is an idiot. _

Not long after his own teammate Sakura jumped in putting Naruto into a chokehold to get him to quiet down, but was forced to calm down herself when she saw the genin in the room glaring daggers at her and Naruto. As Sakura tried to apologize Lelouch spotted the trio from Otogakure making their move as Dosu rushed Kabuto throwing a right hook at him, although Kabuto dodged it just in time narrowly missing the punch. Yet oddly the lenses upon his glasses shattered.

_His punch missed, but how did that happen…unless…oh I see…_

Lelouch thought before realizing what had happened remembering the device he saw on Dosu's arm.

"Hold on I saw that he dodged the attack," Sasuke said noticing the damage to the glasses, but he wasn't in a good position to have seen the device hidden within the long sleeves of Dosu's attire.

"It must have come closer than it looked," Shikamaru suggested before adding. "Looking at him acting like it was nothing a real tough guy."

Suddenly something happened to Kabuto as he dropped down to his knees in pain, which only confirmed Lelouch's suspicions as the white-haired man coughed up some blood.

_I see so that is some of the sound based Ninjutsu some of their shinobi used. _

Guren had told Lelouch about it, but he had never seen it in action.

"What…" A confused Naruto exclaimed.

"Kabuto what's wrong? What is it?" Sakura asked as Naruto and she went to his aid.

The Otogakure team stood proud as Lelouch observed the other members based Dosu trying to spot any other possible unique weapons, but he didn't see anything. Yet the young shinobi didn't dismiss his suspicions so easily.

"Kabuto are you alright?" Naruto asked before Kabuto recovered.

"Yeah I am alright."

"Are you sure?" The blonde haired shinobi inquired.

"Not such a tough guy after all I guess maybe that's why he's on his seventh try."

"Write this on your little card punk," A Otogakure shinobi said, he was the same age as Dosu but he wore gray and black camouflage plants and boots with tan shirt. "The genin from Otogakure will be Chunin when this is over guarantee." Zaku Abumi declared as his partner and the only female member of their team Kin Tsuchi grinned as Naruto and Sakura were outraged at the trio.

_He saw their attack and had time to evade it, _Sasuke thought trying to figure out what happened. _What made him fall apart? _

"Hey Lee what was going with that attack," Neji Hyuga a young man from the Hyuga clan like Hinata wearing a tan jacket with a high collar and brown pants with his shinobi headband upon his head.

"There was more to it than just speed there had to be some kind of trick," Rock Lee replied before suddenly a cloud of smoke erupted at the front of the classroom.

"Alright you baby face degenerates pipe down and listen up," A voice within the smoke boomed and when it cleared stood a tall man wearing a black trench and a gray uniform underneath. He wore a black headband that covered his bald head with the Konoha emblem on his forehead. He had a tan complexion with dark eyes and black leather gloves. His associates wore similar uniforms, but each of them had different face however Lelouch was more focused on the man in the coat.

_I was correct…_

"I am Ibiki Morino, your proctor…and from this moment your worst enemy," Ibiki declared before pointing at the group in back of the room. "First you candidates from Otogakure knock it off who told you that you could fight? You want to be failed before we have even begun?"

"I am sorry it's our first time I guess we're a little jumpy sir," Dosu replied before Ibiki seemingly satisfied with his answer turned his attention to the rest of the room.

"I am going to say this once so listen up," The trench coat wearing shinobi began. "There will be no combat between candidates and no attacking without the permission of your proctor. Even then the use of fatal force is strictly prohibited, but anyone thinking of messing with me will be disqualified immediately got it?"

"Heh no fatal force that's no fun," Zaku commented with a smirk.

"Now if you are ready we'll proceed to the first stage of the Chunin exam. Hand over your paper work and in return you'll be given a number," Ibiki announced holding up a stack of cards with a number on it. "This number determines where you will sit. We'll begin the written examination once you are all seated."

"The what," Naruto began nervously. "Did he say…test?"

Confirming his worst fears one of Ibiki's assistants held up a stack of papers.

"NO NOT A WRITTEN TEST, NO WAY!"

It took a while, but everyone was seated in their assign seat while Lelouch was seated in the third row off to the right while Guren was far to the corner of the room on the opposite side while C.C. was somewhere in the middle. Further down the row he saw Naruto next to Hinata Hyuga, although Lelouch wasn't able to spot where his teammates were.

_This should be interesting, _Lelouch thought with a devious smile.

"Everyone eyes front," Ibiki announced tapping a piece of chalk on the board. "Before we start there are a few rules you need to be aware of. And I won't answer any questions so pay attention first time around." Once he was certain he had everyone's attention Ibiki began writing on the board. "Alright rule number one is this; the written part of the exam is conducted on a point reduction system. Contrary to what some of you may be use to you will begin the test with a perfect score of ten points. One point will be deducted for each answer you get wrong, so if you miss three your final score will be seven. Rule two teams will pass or fail based on the combined score of all three members."

"WHAT…WHAT KIND OF SCORING SYSTEM IS THAT?" Sakura snapped.

"SILENCE…I have my reasons so shut up and listen," Ibiki shot back silencing Sakura. "Rule number three the sentinels you see around the room are there to watch your every move for any signs of cheating. They will minus two points for each incident of cheating caught."

Everyone was surprised, but Lelouch wasn't bothered as he noticed all of Ibiki's assistants were positioned on chairs giving a perfect view of the rows they sat in front of.

"Be warned their eyes are very sharp and if they catch you five times you will be dismissed before the tests are even scored. Anyone foolish enough to be caught cheating by the Sentinels don't deserve to be here. If you want to be shinobi then show us what exceptional shinobi you can be." Ibiki said allowing a moment for it to sink in, but Lelouch knew he wasn't done. "One more thing if any candidate should get a zero and fail the test then the entire team fails."

"WHAT DID HE SAY?" Sakura cried out in horror while Lelouch looked down towards Naruto. The young man noticed that Naruto was holding his sides with a fearful look on his face. Lelouch understood why Sakura cried out like that.

_They might be in trouble unless they can help Naruto somehow. _

"The tenth question will not be given until fifteen minutes before the end of the testing period so you'll have one hour total," Ibiki explained just as the clock hit three thirty pm. "BEGIN!"

Lelouch flipped over his paper and wasted no time filling in the answers as the questions were exact to the answer key and the copy of the test he saw. Some of the questions he could have easily have answered on his own, but there were a few that would have taken some effort but he knew the answers and completed his exam in due time. Of course he avoided completely it too quickly to avoid drawing suspicion.

Fifteen minutes in the first team got eliminated as a kunai was thrown hitting the paper right in front of the offender.

"You have been caught five times…you and your team are gone." A sentinel with spiky brown hair said coldly.

"What, but…"

"No buts we saw everything now get lost." Kotetsu Hagane said as the Konoha shinobi reluctantly got up and left the room along with the rest of his team.

_So there is one team down, so how many more? _Lelouch thought as he finished his test.

As time went on more teams were being eliminated one by one. Shockingly in five minutes alone after the first team was taken out four more teams were eliminated. Some had to be dragged out of the room while others had to be roughed up before they finally left, but the sentinels aside being eagle eye weren't exactly soft on their fighting skills. Twenty minutes later Kankurō asked to be allowed to use the bathroom and was escorted out by one of the observing sentinels, but Lelouch guessed he didn't really need to use the bathroom.

_I suppose he might find his time enlightening going to the restroom, but I am curious to know how a puppeteer could have gotten the answers he needed. _

Five minutes later with only fifteen minutes left Lelouch was ready for what was next and from what he knew of Ibiki's occupation within Konoha and his skills he knew the real tenth question would be given.

"Well now that we have weeded out those unable to make the cut the time has come for the tenth question. Listen up there is the tenth and final question, but before I give it there are some more rules you need to be aware of," Ibiki began to explain but stopped before the door opened and Kankurō followed by his escort entered the room. "Ah you made it just in time I hope you found your trip to the bathroom enlightening…well take your seat."

_I see he must have disguised one of his own puppets as one of the sentinels and had it observe and copy those doing the test and get his answers from it while in the bathroom. _

Lelouch said suspecting what Kankurō had done to cheat based on Ibiki's words as there was no other explanation as the sentinel would have caught him in the act.

"These rules are unique to question ten listen carefully and try not to let the rules frighten you." Ibiki began letting an uneasy moment of silence pass before. "Alright rule one, each of you are free not to take the tenth question it's your decision."

_Of course there is a catch, _Lelouch thought with a devious smile.

"Whoa so what's the catch, so what happens if we decide not to do it so what happens?" Temari demanded.

"If you chose not to take the tenth questions regardless of your score to the other nine you'll get a zero. In other words you fail and that means both of your teammates fail as well." Ibiki explained causing some of the remaining teammates to begin talking amongst themselves.

"What, so of course we'll take the last question." One person said.

"Yeah so why wouldn't we refuse."

"Not so fast," Ibiki began coldly. "You didn't let me finish, if you accept to take the tenth question but answer it incorrectly you will not only fail but you will be barred from taking the Chunin exams ever again."

"HELL MAN THAT'S BULL," Kiba shouted voicing the general opinion of everyone else. "What kind of bogus rule is that? There are lots of people who have taken the test before."

Ibiki merely chuckled before pointing out.

"I guess you are just unlucky, because I wasn't making the rules before but I am not. Of course if you don't want to take it then you don't have to." Ibiki said leaving Kiba taken aback. "If you are not feeling confident then by all means skip it. You can come back and try again next year."

Ibiki laughed which added to the atmosphere he was building, but opposite of most of the room Lelouch was enjoying the show.

"Now if you are ready for the tenth and final question, but if you don't want to take it raise your hand now. Your number will be recorded and then you'll be free to go."

It wasn't long before a Konoha shinobi raised his hand.

"Ok I am out…I just can't do it I am too scared."

"Number fifty failed; Number one thirty and Number seventy-two you guys are out too." The Sentinel announced.

"I am sorry guys," The shinobi said before the team left the room.

Within moments at least over ten hands went up and even more people were cleared out of the room. Just as Lelouch was wondering who else might call it quits the sound of someone slamming their hand down on the table got his attention.

"Don't underestimate me I don't quit and I don't give up," Naruto shouted defiantly. "You can act tough all you want you guys aren't going to scare me off. I don't care if I do get stuck as a genin for the rest of my life…I'll still be Hokage someday."

After Naruto calmed down Ibiki directed his full attention at Naruto.

"This decision is one that will change your life. If for any reason if you would rather quit now is your last chance."

"No way, I never go back on my word that is the way of the ninja." Naruto replied as the remaining seventy-eight now seemed determined to stay. Ibiki exchanged glances with the sentinels who nodded before addressing the room once more.

"Well then I admire your determination if nothing else, but for those of you remaining there is one thing left to do and that is for me to tell you that you have all passed the first exam."

Ibiki's unexpected announcement of them passing shocked everyone save for Lelouch as his group which only left the former prince grinning in amusement.

"What…what just happened…what do you mean we pass...where is the tenth question," Sakura exclaimed in complete shock.

"There never was one, not a written one at least," Ibiki said with a grin. "Your decision to stay was actually the answer to the tenth question."

Sakura was confused, but Temari joined in.

"Wait a second then the other nine questions you gave us were a waste of time is that what you are saying?"

"Oh no not at all, but quite the opposite in fact," Ibiki answered before explaining. "The first nine questions had an important overriding purpose to test your ability to secretly gather strategic intelligence under the strenuous conditions."

"Well that clears up everything," Temari replied.

"Let me explain my objective wasn't just to test you as individuals, but to test you as a team and how you function as a part of that team. That is why the test was scored on a team basis, which is why you would know that everything you did or failed to do would directly affect your teammates. I wanted to see how you would handle the pressure."

"Oh I figured it was something like which is why I kept my cool." Naruto boasted, but a group of people Lelouch included knew he was lying.

_Really and I saw you shaking like a leaf, but I'll give you credit you got spirit through. _

"The first nine questions were difficult…in fact as you may have realized too difficult for any genin expected to solve. I imagine many of you quickly came to that conclusion that you would have to cheat to have any chance of passing. In fact the test was designed to encourage cheating it almost demanded it. Of course it would have done you little good if you had no one to cheat from, so I had disguised two chunin who knew the answers sit in with you."

Naruto was shocked by the revelation, but when he overheard people muttering about him he quickly changed his tune assuming a more relaxed posture.

"Heh I wasn't fooled by a minute and I figured that out."

_Wait…so you didn't, _Lelouch thought, but fought back the urge to avoid laughing out loud. _Now that is just funny._

"Those who were caught cheating failed, but better not to cheat than to cheat clumsily," Ibiki explained removing his headband revealing his scarred cover head to the room which left everyone shocked. "Information is the most valuable weapon in battle, how well you gather intelligence can determine if a mission fails or succeeds. There will be times you'll have to risk your life to get it."

"Man what a mess…scars and puncture wounds…burn marks…what he must have endured," Sasuke said noticing the scars upon his head.

"Of course you must always consider the source of your information, intelligence gathered from an enemy is not necessary accurate intelligence," Ibiki explained putting back on his headband. "Always bear this in mind disinformation can be worse than no information at all. It can lead to the death of comrades or the loss of a village. I put you in the position where you had to gather accurate intelligence, cheat in order to survive, which is why those not good enough at it were weeded out leaving the rest of you."

"Ok, but I am still not getting what the tenth question was all about." Temari asked.

"You're not;" Ibiki replied sounding surprised, "The tenth question was the point of the whole exam, surely you see that?"

"Sure but explain it anyway," Sakura asked.

"As I said before the goal was not only to test you as individuals, but as part of a squad. The final question gave you two choices both difficult. You could chose to play it safe and skip the question although it would mean that both you and your teammates would be failed or you could try to answer it knowing if you got it wrong then you would lose your chance of ever being chunin. It was a no win situation, but it's the short chunin face almost every day…for example," Ibiki look at Lelouch for a moment. "Let me give you an example, but I want to take this as a time to acknowledge and commend one team for thinking creatively and deducing what we had planned for the first test well before the rest of you."

Lelouch was shocked as was his team, although C.C.'s expression was more passive barely showing any surprise.

"What you mean someone figured out the real aim of this test?" Shikamaru muttered.

"That's right, because as genin were arriving for the exam two members of this team were trying to collect information on the exam and what the first round of testing was going to be. In the past the first test has usually been different, so I guess this team wanted to know what was ahead so they did a little recon you could say. At first they had explored the village looking for signs of where the various tests of the chunin exam would take and then they began hanging out at the café and public areas to try to overhear any possible discussions about the exams. Then finally they overheard that the first stage of the exams would take place at the academy and unlike the previous times it would be a written test."

_So they did know…I had a feeling we were being watched or does Ibiki suspect I had cheated before the test began. _

"Naturally the academy would obviously be the place where it would likely take place so they observed the academy for the last couple of days looking for weaknesses in its security, but consider this situation differently such as imagine the academy as an enemy stronghold and the answer key are important documents. Now they could have tried to study up and prepare for it taking the safe route, but of course they had no idea of knowing exactly what kind of questions to expect or they could have risked it to get the answer key and be ready. However getting caught would have brought on severe punishments, which is equally true under the conditions of a real mission the only difference is you may lose your life as would your comrades. In fact they had every reason to even assume the answer key would be under guard, so could they simply take the safer of two routes and say my life and my comrades' lives are too important so we'll fight another day. Can you choose to avoid danger?"

Ibiki stopped for a moment before continuing.

"NO…there will be many missions that will seem almost suicidal if you think about it, but you do not think about it you think of only the goal and think of achieving that goal through courage and discipline. These are the qualities required of a chunin squad leader and what we saw when we those three infiltrated the academy, one went for the answer sheet the second provided a distraction while the third kept an eye on the first providing real-time intelligence on the movement of those who would catch him they displayed the qualities we were looking for in this test. They got away, but we know who they were. However since their actions were surprisingly in line with what we intended for the test we decided to let it slide provided they don't do anymore sneaking around the village…isn't that right?" Ibiki said as he walked over to Lelouch's seat until he stopped directly in front of him.

"So how did you know?" Lelouch inquired not even trying to hide his actions yet he bore a grin on his face, but the revelation that he was the one surprised the genin in the room.

"When we got wind of someone asking questions about the exam and eavesdropping on those preparing the second stage of the exam we considered the possibly of someone breaking into the academy to steal the answer key. Instead we left a hidden camera inside the room and left it on to monitor the room…disguising yourself as Iruka was a clever idea and having your teammate," Ibiki said looking to Guren. "Provide you with update to date information on the movements of the students and teachers allowing you to easily blend in and move around the academy unnoticed. The distraction you had caused with a smoke bomb in one of the sheds outside was subtle, but effective. Somehow I get the feeling you knew the true purpose of these tests from the start."

"Yes I did, but you were the biggest tip off to the exam's true purpose," Lelouch pointed out surprising Ibiki. "You were an interesting choice to be a proctor for a written test, but as I examined the answer key and considered your reputation I deduced what your true purpose was and what the tenth question would be."

"Oh," Ibiki said intrigued by the young man's foresight and observation abilities.

"Morino Ibiki, Konoha's Chief of the ANBU Torture and Interrogation Division, and greatly known for mental manipulations in order to break his targets. A man so good at his job that he doesn't need to use physical torture…you just mess with their minds until they crack. Who better to have as a proctor for a test like this one who could put the genin to test by putting them under pressure. Of course the difficult questions combined with the consequences of what would happen and the sentinels you have placed around the room along with their rough treatment of those who were caught added to the atmosphere and giving you greater means to push these genin to the point where they would question their ability to solve the tenth question."

Ibiki couldn't but smile at Lelouch's assessment as the boy had hit the nail on the head.

"Well I think it seems you will be quite the contender for the rank of chunin. Your successful infiltration of the academy to get the answer key was impressive by itself," Ibiki said before thinking to himself.

_But your cunning and audacity is also impressive. _

Ibiki made his back to the front of the class before addressing everyone. "Those who would chose the safer of two paths, those whose determination falters in the face of danger and those who would put their comrades lives in jeopardy by worrying about their own…those who would save their own necks at the price of sacred honor will never be able to call themselves chunin. Well at least as long as I am still around and for the rest of you…all of you have answered the ten questions I put to you. You have passed the first gate and have earned the right to proceed to the next step; I hereby declare this part of the chunin exams complete. There is nothing left for me but to wish you all good luck."

"ALRIGHT," Naruto cheered unable to hide his excitement any longer.

_He's a funny one that kid, _Ibiki noted mentally before suddenly he noticed something from outside the window to his right approaching fast before crashing through the windows making a sudden and unexpected entrance. In one move not only did the kunoichi enter through the window, but she hurled kunai attached to a large banner.

"Is this part of the test?" Naruto asked as he was shocked by the sudden entrance as the new arrival was a woman in her early twenties with purple hair styled in an up-knot ponytail wearing a custom mesh outfit underneath a tan overcoat wearing a brown skirt with shin arm on her legs.

The banner read: Here comes the Second Proctor Anko Mitarashi.

"Heads up, boys and girls, this is no time to be celebrating!" Anko announced following her flamboyant entrance. "I'll be your next proctor. Anko Mitarashi. You ready for the second test? Good! Then let's go, follow me!"

Everyone was silent; most were left speechless by her entrance while others weren't sure how to respond although Lelouch thought.

_Well I guess her entrance was really something…_

"You're early again," A clearly annoyed Ibiki said emerging from behind her banner.

"How many are there," Anko began clearly surprised by the number of genin remaining. "Ibiki you let all of these guys pass your test was too easy. You must be getting soft."

"Or it could be a stronger crop of candidates this year," Ibiki replied in his defense.

"Heh they sure don't look it," Anko replied confidently before saying. "Trust me by the time I am done with them more than half of them will be eliminated."

"More than half…really," Sakura said thinking aloud.

Anko chuckled.

"This is going to be fun…ok you maggots had it easy so far, but things are going to be different starting first thing in the morning I'll tell your squad leaders know where to meet me…dismissed."

With that Anko vanished in a cloud of smoke leaving her banner behind, but as everyone left Lelouch cast a glance at the test paper Naruto left.

_He didn't answer a single question on his test, _Lelouch replied with an amused smile. _Naruto Uzumaki you are an amusing shinobi. _

* * *

A/N: I had reconsidered redoing parts of the chapter, but AlSmash looked it over and it was fine as is since much of what happened other than the addition of Lelouch and the early cheat move he pulled everything happens as it did in canon, which part of the second exam might happen…however that is where things will begin changing course as one team will not be able to take part in the third exam so what will the fights be like.

So drop a review with your comments and/or suggestions…chapter three is done, but I'll hold off from posting to wait for feedback.


	3. Chapter 3 The Forest of Death

A/N: Well instead of waiting a week or so I decided to prematurely post this chapter, which is the longest I had produced so far due to the long fights that take place within it namely with Naruto and co as they face off against Orochimaru in disguise. Lelouch on his end has his own problems as a result of Guren being in his group.

As for questions asked by reviews will C.C. be paired with anyone…well at this time no, but only because I am not sure who to pair her with I wish to do Lelouch with a Naruto character since this is a crossover. Speaking of Lelouch I have thrown up a poll on my profile for the second choice for either if I can't make Tayuya and Lelouch work I'll have a back up pairing or I can include her as the second or maybe third choice for the CRA option if I go that route later on. I have such a hard time settling on a good choice and one I can feel motivated to do, but I have learned about Ameyuri Ringo being a female in the anime and looks quite young so I have begun contemplating her as a possibility not to mention it would be ironic if like his sensei Itachi if he gained a member of the seven swordsman as a partner.

Anyway on with the chapter…

* * *

Chapter 3

The Forest of Death

The following day Team Lamperouge as their group was called made their way to what was officially called the 44th battle training zone, but it had the nickname of the Forest of Death. The trees making up the outline of the forest were imposing with wide and thick trunks reaching at least fifty feet and higher. Lelouch stood with his team as they had known about the forest and suspected the likely course of which the second test would take as Team Lamperouge has prepared accordingly. Everyone else had gathered, but considering what he knew about the 44th Battle Ground or at least what he suspected might await them on the inside Lelouch couldn't help but wonder how many of the twenty-six teams would remain when it was over.

Near the front of the assembled gathering Lelouch spotted Naruto and his teammates while further ahead was Anko who had answered the young blonde's question about the name of the place before them.

"Whoa that place just gives me the chills," Sakura commented.

"It should they call it the forest of death and soon you are going to find out way," Anko added, however Naruto wasn't in the least bit intimidated.

In fact he wasn't intimidated to the point he decided to make fun of the idea.

"They call it the forest of death for a reason and soon enough you'll find out why," Naruto said in a rather childish mocking fashion. "Do your worst you are not going to scare me! I can handle anything!"

"So it looks like we got ourselves a tough guy," Anko replied with a smile before suddenly throwing a kunai that came out of her sleeve. It flew pass Naruto's cheek drawing blood while landing on the ground a distance behind him after flying through the long brown hair of a kunoichi wearing a conical straw hat, dark green tights, a purple robe obi and a tan tunic wearing a Kusagakure headband. "You tough enough to handle this," Anko asked suddenly appearing behind Naruto.

Naruto was too much in shock to even form words as Anko cupped his face from behind lowering her face lower to the cheek she had cut.

"You are not afraid are you? Tough guys like you usually leave their blood all over this forest."

Before Anko could do anything else the woman was alert as she suddenly readied another kunai to attack, but the Kusagakure kunoichi who had a piece of her hair got cut off extended her long tongue to return Anko's kunai.

"I was merely returning your kunai."

"Oh why thank you grass-ninja," Anko replied while Naruto was wide eye at the woman with the super long tongue. "You know I recommend that you stand this close behind me only if you wish to reach a premature end."

After Anko took back her kunai the other kunoichi retracted her long tongue into her mouth.

"My pardon, but with the sight of blood and the kunai slicing through my hair I am afraid I just became a little excited. I meant you no harm," The Kusagakure kunoichi replied before walking away.

"Likewise," Anko said watching the kunoichi for a moment.

For reasons Lelouch couldn't explain the exchange made his blood run cold. He had a feeling of dread, but he ignored it. Observing from a distance Lelouch saw that Sakura was shocked by the exchange while Naruto seemingly recovered from the scare Anko gave him seemingly attempting to extend his tongue as the Kusagakure shinobi had done moments ago.

"Heh it seems like everyone is quick-tempered there must be something in the air," Anko grinned before chuckling. "This is going to be fun."

Judging from Naruto's expression Lelouch was certain Naruto had a different idea and was fairly certain what he was thinking.

_I think that Anko should take a good look at herself in the mirror. _

"Now before we begin this test I have something to hand to everyone," Anko said after making her way back to the front. She reached into her coat to pull out a large stack of paper forms she was holding. "Just a standard consent form, so before the test all of you must read over this and sign it."

"What for," Naruto asked.

"Well some of you may not come back from this test and I have to get your consent to that risk, otherwise it would be my responsibility." Anko answered before laughing, but after a moment Anko regained her composure. "Now before we start this test I'll explain what you'll be doing…hand these out."

The kunoichi handed the forms she held to Naruto who began to hand them out.

"The first thing you need to know is that this test will stress every one of your survival skills. First I'll give you a description of the terrain you'll be seeing on the practice field. The 44th Battle Training Zone has forty-two locked gates, there are rivers and a forest inside while in the center is a locked tower located ten kilometers from each gate. It's in this confined area you'll undergo the survival test. The test will consist of an anything goes battle to get your hands on these scrolls."

Anko explained holding up a pair of scrolls one was marked Earth and the other Heaven.

"Both of them," Kankurō asked.

"Yes you'll be fighting to get both a Earth Scroll and a Heaven Scroll. Altogether twenty-six teams will be taking part in this. Half of them will be going for a heaven scroll while the other half will be going for an earth scroll. I will hand over one of each scroll to the teams and that is what you will be vying for."

"Ok so how do we pass the test?" Sasuke inquired.

"Your entire squad must bring both a heaven and an earth scroll to the tower."

"That means at the very best half of us will fail, more if not every team is able to get both scrolls," Sakura said expecting the possibilities of not only half of the teams possibly failing, but there was also a chance other teams might not succeed at getting the scroll either which could eliminate them as well.

"Well no one said it would be easy…oh and one more thing the test has a time limit." Anko revealed as she put away the scroll. "You must complete this test within five days."

"FIVE DAYS OUT THERE," Ino exclaimed with a concerned expression.

"What are we suppose to do for food?" Chōji asked.

"Just look around the forest is full of things to eat there is plenty to feed all of you." Anko answered before Kabuto decided to point out.

"Yeah but that is not all the forest has plenty of…there are man-eating beasts and poisonous plants in there."

"Awww man," Chōji said growing disappointed.

"Quiet down this is why they call it survival you know." Ino said while Neji picked up on another dangerous possibility.

"That means with these circumstances there is no way half of the teams will pass the test."

"With the days getting longer and the nights getting shorter so we'll have less time to sleep and less time to recover…it is a challenge indeed," Rock Lee replied before smiling prompting a sparkle from his teeth.

"Completely surrounded by enemies," Sasuke said fully comprehending the situation and the conditions of the test before them. "We won't have time to rest so we'll have to keep a constant watch."

"Right," Anko said acknowledging the points Neji, Lee and Sasuke pointed out. "This test also measures endurance behind enemy lines. This is designed to be grueling test and I am sure most of you will be up to the challenge."

Shikamaru raised his hand before asking.

"So let's say mid-exam can we quit?"

"Of course not in the middle of a battle you can't say sorry I quit," Anko began before adding with a smile. "Well you probably could but it will likely get you killed."

"Oh just great," Shikamaru replied with a bored expression. "This is going to be a drag."

"There are some ways you can get disqualified. The first is simple…if all three members can't make it to the tower with both scrolls after five days. The second is if a team loses a member or becomes incapacitated and cannot continue, but most important absolutely none of you may look at the content of the scrolls until you reach the tower." Anko explained.

"What happens if it flaps open and you read it?" Naruto inquired.

"Let me put it this way young man…you…don't…want…to…know," Anko replied emphasizing on her last words more seriously which only caused Naruto to frown in disappointment. "There are times when a ninja is entrusted with transporting secret documents. The scroll rule is to test your integrity. Ok we're done so take your consent form over there to exchange them for a scroll. After that each time will pick a gate and they'll be let inside." Anko said pointing to a wooden stand where three Konoha shinobi sat ready for the exchange. "Oh and I have one more word of advice…just don't die."

As everyone went over their consent forms Sasuke sat by a rock looking over his, but as he observed the shinobi at the booth he saw them draw a red curtain around the front.

_I see so we won't know which team has which scroll, so gathering information is a matter of life and death just as Ibiki said. Everyone is equally determined to pass, so everyone is my enemy. _

Anko was quietly observing the group.

_They are all starting to understand what is involved with this test. _

Sitting away from the group with their forms signed Lelouch and his team were contemplating their options. Itachi had suspected the Forest of Death would likely be the choice for the second exam since it was typically both a favorite for a second test at the previous exams and not to mention the only battleground where a well trained genin could survive under such conditions. Lelouch had confirmed this information while in Konoha before the exam, but it was a question of how he could proceed.

_I have two options I could use that jutsu once inside and determine the locations of the other teams easily enough from where it's only a matter of determining which team has which scroll. My first opinion is I could just find the second scroll quickly and proceed to the tower and wait the rest of the test inside or my second opinion is that I could just tough it out in the forest and use it as a chance to observe Naruto and Sasuke. _

Lelouch thought as he weighed each opinion and contemplated more than one hundred and twenty-five different possible outcomes based on everything he knew about the teams and the conditions before him. The former prince knew he could observe Gaara as well, but due to his bloodthirsty and brutal nature it was a dangerous risk.

_His siblings are likely to track down a group with the second scroll right away to avoid spending five days out in the wilderness with Gaara as I understand given the right provocation would no doubt kill his own older siblings. _

At least this was based on information and rumors he had heard about regarding the boy, but there was something else gnawing at Lelouch's mind. The chilling feeling he experienced when he saw the woman from the Land of Grass returning Anko's knife. An ill feeling wouldn't leave Lelouch's mind, but he tried to convince himself it was nothing to worry about.

But the bad feeling he was having kept persisting.

Closer to the gate and by a tree was Sakura who was contemplating the consent form, but her thoughts were interrupted by Ino who was approaching her.

"Well if it isn't the future little failure." Ino began. "What's up billboard brow…I am surprised you haven't washed out of the program by now. Your big forehead alone should have gotten you tossed," The blonde-haired kunoichi said before Sakura verbally fought back.

"So sad that you are jealous I am spending five days with Sasuke and its clear that it's turning you into something very petty and ugly. And you are already ugly…heh heh…"

At that moment a heated exchange of insults took place with Sakura calling Ino ugly while Ino called the pink haired kunoichi billboard brow which lasted for a good two minutes much to the shock and worry of Ino's teammates until finally.

"ENOUGH," Ino snapped before adding. "We both know you are too weak to pass this test."

"Yeah right and you are the one going down!"

After one last stare down the two girls turned their backs on each other and walked off much to the relief of Chōji and Shikamaru.

"I am glad they didn't turn on us. Why are they like that to each other?" Chōji asked his long time friend.

"Heh…who cares like I have time to worry about that stuff," Shikamaru replied with his arms across his chest.

Off to the other side of the assembled genin was Naruto who was also going over the consent form, but his thoughts were interrupted when he spotted Hinata alone by a tree.

"Hey Hinata why are you all the way out here?"

"Uh," Hinata replied before turning around instantly blushing. "Oh Naruto…I…I was…just…nothing." Naruto wasn't certain what else to say but when Hinata noticed the cut she grew concerned for him. "Oh you're cut…here I have this."

Hinata had brought out some cream to help with the cut, but Naruto seemingly ignored it began to walk off.

"Here I have this."

"See you later Hinata."

"Alright everyone we're ready we're going to start handing out scrolls," One of the shinobi at the booth called out. One by one to avoid the other teams seeing which scroll which team receives, but when Lelouch and his team finally came to the booth they were given a heaven scroll and the gate they chose was gate thirty-four. The time was approaching three thirty pm, which was the time when the exam would formally begin.

_We should just make a break for the tower and get the Earth Scroll quickly, but I wonder if we should monitor Sasuke's team. But…Guren and the fact Orochimaru's agents are here, _Lelouch was thinking as he was planning out a number of different plans. _No they couldn't have known she would be attending the Chunin exams here so I doubt they would have the chance to arrange for assassins to attack her during the exams this quickly, but…no…_

Lelouch shock the thought from his mind as he had a task before him to focus on.

"Alright you maggots the second test of the Chunin exams begins NOW," Anko announced as the gates were all opened at the same time as all of the shinobi taking part rushed through the open gates and into the forest. Lelouch took point as C.C. and Guren followed close behind, but once inside the forest they took to the trees leaping from branch to branch.

In another corner of the forest about almost a half-hour into the test a group of Amegakure shinobi were stalking Kiba, Hinata and Shino as the trio was standing in the middle of a clearing having a discussion about their course of action of acquiring the next scroll they would need.

"I figured with everyone heading to the tower we can hide near it and ambush anyone who comes along," Kiba was suggesting to his teammates seemingly unaware of the approaching danger.

The leader wore a body suit with a headband around his brown spiky hair with brown eyes on the group while his companions consisted of one guy wearing a similar dark body suit, but he was bald. The last member wore a light green full body uniform with a turtleneck collar and boots. He had light brown hair and wore a headband as well too.

"Heh, bunch of fools…standing out in the open like they want to get caught," The lead Amegakure said with a smirk.

"It seems they have sensed our presence," The bald member noted as Akamaru was sniffing the air having picked up their scent, but they remained obvious to their exact location. "What lame ninja…unable to find our exact location."

A noise caught the attention of the third member of their group who noticed something was wrong with their leader as they was something moving around on his back under his collar.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"What's in your shirt?" The second member asked before a leech like creature emerged from the collar. "What the hell is that?"

The other two didn't have enough time to react as over a dozen brown leech-like creatures descended from the trees above attacking the Amegakure shinobi. It wasn't long before they began screaming in agony as they were overwhelmed and all three of them fell from the tree branch they had been sitting on.

"Well it looks like the leeches found them," Kiba replied with a smile. "They sense body heat and perspiration, so in a group they swoop down on their prey. If they suck your blood for five minutes it's all over."

In the distance the three shinobi were struggling to get up, but all of them had at least too leeches on them.

"These predators are smart, so we have taken advantage of their instincts to trap our enemies.

"Get…off…of me," The lead Amegakure shinobi said before unknowingly trip a wire that had been set on the ground. Within seconds they were trapped in a net dangling five feet off the ground as Kiba was smiling that their trap had been successful.

"That's one team down."

Their screams were heard throughout the forest. Even Anko heard them from the edge of the forest of death. The woman was smiling before giggling at the sounds.

"It sounds like the fun has begun."

In another part of the forest Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura overheard the screaming.

"That sounded like someone screaming," Sakura said before adding. "I do not like this place."

"Oh come on its nothing to be scared of. It's going to be a piece of cake," Naruto commented boastfully before walking over to a nearby bush. "Uh excuse me a second I really got to you know."

Within seconds Sakura was upon him punching him on the top of the head before Naruto could zip down his pants.

"YEAH RIGHT," Sakura snapped as she landed a punch on Naruto's head leaving a large lump. "GET OUT OF HERE, what do you think this is a kennel? Not in front me you don't go find a bush or something."

* * *

As Naruto walked off to do his business elsewhere in another corner of the forest Lelouch was with his team as they were standing upon a large tree branch.

"Alright I think we are far enough in…Guren and C.C. you two keep an eye out while I cast the jutsu."

"We got it covered," Guren replied.

After exchanging a nod with C.C. the young man ascended up to the top of the trees until he could see the sky, but as Lelouch made his way to the top of the trees the group was being watched by another group of Konoha shinobi. In the bushes on the ground Shikamaru, Ino and Chōji were watching Lelouch's group contemplating if they should attempt to steal their scroll, but the question remained was which scroll does Lelouch's team have.

"Oh man this is a drag, but I think trying to attack these guys might be a bad idea."

"Come Shikamaru I think we can take them," Ino said with confidence in her voice.

"I kinda like Shikamaru's idea of going after Naruto and Sakura for their scroll." Chōji added.

Once on top of the canopy Lelouch took a quick look around to make sure the area was cleared of enemies or people observing him. The black-haired young man took a deep breath before he brought his hands together to form the following hand signs: Bird, Rat, Ox, Monkey, Rat and Snake. Once he was finished he extended his arms to the air as if he was reaching for the clouds themselves. Within moments rain clouds began to form above the forest.

As rain began to follow in a quickening succession Lelouch smiled.

_The Ukojizai no Jutsu (Rain Tiger at Will Technique) is successful. _

* * *

Meanwhile back at Sasuke and Sakura's location the rain was already beginning to fall aggressively which further dampened Sakura's spirits.

"Oh great just what we need," Sakura said, but something about the rain left Sasuke suspicious.

_The appearance of this rain is sudden could…no…there couldn't be a jutsu like that, but even then what would it be for?_

Suddenly Naruto emerged from the bushes having taken care of this business.

"Ah man that was a lot, I wrote my whole name," Naruto replied with a smile.

"You are such a pig…you are really disgusting sometimes you know that," Sakura was saying before Sasuke swiftly sucker punched Naruto sending him flying into a tree. "Uh…Sasuke it wasn't that bad…don't you think you are going overboard?"

"Yeah what the heck was that?" Naruto asked wiping his mouth of the blood the hard punch delivered onto him.

However Sasuke didn't let up and kept attacking Naruto determined to drive him into the ground, but surprisingly Naruto managed to evade Sasuke as he dodged to the left before jumping up onto a tree branch. But the Uchiha was fast and delivered a kick to the back knocking Naruto to the ground.

"Better watch out Sakura I think he has gone crazy."

"Yeah you wish I struck before you could," Sasuke shot back drawing a kunai.

"Sasuke no," Sakura said trying to stop him but Sasuke charged Naruto who had drawn a kunai.

"Alright then bring it on!"

Sasuke and Naruto began an exchange of kunai strikes between one another. The exchange was fierce as the sounds of their kunai meeting rang in their ears until finally a near successful strike to the back of the neck forced Naruto back.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" Sakura demanded.

"Take a good look at him," Sasuke answered before turning his attention back to Naruto. "Talk what have you done with Naruto?"

Sakura was surprised, but Naruto before them tried to defend himself.

"Wait…I am Naruto."

"If you are Naruto then where is the cut on your cheek then?" Sasuke answered causing Sakura to finally realize that the Naruto before them wasn't the real one. "I guess you didn't know that Naruto got a cut on his cheek before his test started and you also have your shuriken holster on your left leg and not your right. The real Naruto is right-handed. Your Henge no Jutsu (Transformation Technique) skill is worse than Naruto; now tell me who you are!"

A cloud of smoke erupted around the fake Naruto revealing a genin from Amegakure wearing a yellow suit identical to a straightjacket of some kind with a black pull up head mask that left his brown hair sticking out, his eyes were covered with a large white wrap with holes to see through while over his mouth was a rebreather.

"Alright you got me so what I am still going to take your scroll so hand it over or else," Oboro said once his transformation jutsu was dispelled.

Sakura drew her kunai ready for a fight, but Oboro charged straight at them as Sakura stepped off to the side while the Uchiha leapt into the air quickly forming hand signs.

_Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)_, Sasuke thought before unleashing five small fireballs at his foe, but Oboro narrowly managed to dodge. He leapt into the air as his kunai and Sasuke's met in passing. The Amegakure shinobi took off, but as Sasuke pursued him he saw Naruto struggling on the ground below having been tied up.

"Hey get me out of here," Naruto shouted struggling desperately.

_Urgh…little idiot! _

Annoyed Sasuke hurled a kunai cutting Naruto's ropes.

"Thank you," Naruto replied, but that momentarily distraction left Sasuke open to a counter attack from his enemy who hurled a number of kunai knives.

"You better keep your mind on the game!"

Although Sasuke evaded them by taking cover behind a large tree branch, but he didn't notice the paper bomb attached to one of the kunai knives hurled. With no time to get away the bomb exploded sending Sasuke to the ground; although he recovered in time Oboro was behind him ready to stab him in the back.

"Sorry, but this one test you fail now hand over the scroll or you die."

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried out upon seeing Sasuke in trouble, but suddenly a kunai went flying at Oboro from behind distracting the Amegakure shinobi long enough for Sasuke to turn the tables and drive him away. However Sasuke using his foot focusing his charka and awakening his sharingan the young man hurled the kunai straight at Oboro who dodged it. However it was merely a feint as Sasuke quickly closed the distance between them with a kunai in hand driving it into his shoulder.

"Sasuke are you alright?" Sakura asked.

"What are you doing Sakura? This guy couldn't have come alone. Any other member of his team could attack any second."

"Actually I came alone to avoid drawing any suspicion, but I see that was a mistake." Oboro admitted before breaking away from Sasuke and fleeing.

The battle was over…for now.

* * *

Meanwhile Lelouch sat on the tree branch with his eyes closed as he was focusing on the rain feeling out the different charka signatures he was detecting through the Ukojizai no Jutsu. Detecting Naruto and Gaara was easy enough due to the unique nature of their charka, although he couldn't tell what exactly was happening but the movement and changes in their charka allowed Lelouch a faint idea of what might have happened.

_The one charka is moving away quickly, so whoever they were facing Sasuke and Naruto drove him off. So far so good for them I guess, but at least Gaara is a safe distance away from both me and Sasuke's group. _

Ino's group were still watching from below, but they weren't sure what to make of the scene yet Shikamaru had his suspicions as he picked up on the sudden rain fall being Lelouch's doing. He wondered if it was some kind of wide-range perception jutsu that allowed him to detect the movements of others through the detection of their charka in the rain.

Suddenly to Shikamaru's alarm Lelouch opened his eyes rising up to his feet drawing his sword as the rain continued to fall.

"What is it Lelouch?" Guren asked assuming a defensive posture.

"I guess I got careless…I should have anticipated the possibly one of Orochimaru's spies either saw you before the exam or he was able to arrange for a team to come at least to take you out." Lelouch admitted as he was furious at himself for allowing this to happen. He should have known better, but his growing success had left him overconfident.

Shikamaru couldn't make out what they were saying, but fearing they had been discovered Ino, Shikamaru and Chōji were frozen in place while all three were sweating bullets. However their worries were slightly dispelled when they noticed four men approaching Lelouch's group. Two of them hurled kunai at the group which Guren easily deflected with her own kunai as did C.C. who lazily used her odd bladed weapon to bat the kunai away.

Once in view Lelouch and Shikamaru got a good look at their attackers. The two men wore brown tunics and dark gray pants with a black and gray scarf. They wore an equipment belt and a shuriken holster on their legs with armor on their forearms. Their faces were covered by gray full pullover head masks where on top of the forehead was a shinobi forehead protector bearing a musical note…the emblem of Otogakure.

Lelouch was intending to dispatch of the two assassins when the next two foes appeared to engage Lelouch in battle. They were not dressed in the grab of Otogakure shinobi, but instead the former prince recognized them as being a part of Kabuto's team. Their attire was similar to Kabuto with some differences however such as the fact most of their true appearance was hidden by the masks they wore around their lower jaw that hung to around their necks. They wore their Konohagakure forehead protectors like bandannas and a high-collared, sleeveless, navy-blue shirt with a short-sleeved, white shirt underneath, a simple obi around their waist, black sandals and fingerless gloves. The differences between them were their eyewear with one wearing sunglasses while the other wore glasses.

The man wearing sunglasses Yoroi Akadō rushed at Lelouch attempting to seize him, but as the older man rushed passed him he could feel some of his charka being drained from him as Yoroi's hand passed dangerous close to his shoulder.

_This one can absorb my charka…even a glancing pass of his hand can sap some of it. _

Lelouch realized as backed away to give himself some more elbow room, but quickly hurled a kunai at Yoroi's partner the man wearing glasses Misumi Tsurugi.

Before Misumi could join his partner and attack Lelouch a certain green haired woman entered the fray attacking the glasses wearing shinobi swing her large bladed weapon attempting to cleave the man in two while Lelouch was allowed to focus on Yoroi as Guren was forced to tangle with the two Otogakure shinobi. Yoroi attempted to tackle Lelouch to drain his charka, but the man was obviously overconfident in his abilities as he didn't seem too worried about Lelouch's sword.

_Best I end this quickly. _

Lelouch thought before throwing his sword straight at Yoroi, but the blade missed yet it flew through the air until it impaled one of the Otogakure assassins who Guren pushed into the direction of Lelouch's blade by hurling shurikens at him. But after Lelouch had thrown his sword he began weaving hand signs in quick succession which were: Tiger, Snake, Rat, Snake and Tiger.

_Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Formation Wall)_, Lelouch thought as he released a torrent of water from his mouth quickly forming into a wall that stopped a surprised Yoroi in his tracks. Having no intention of wasting a second Lelouch was already preparing to perform a follow-up water jutsu using the water he had just created as a medium for his attack. After making the Tiger hand sign Lelouch preformed Suiton: Suigadan (Water Release: Water Fang Bullet) releasing four spinning columns of water that shot up at Yoroi, but due to the lack of having the right amount of water the attack was easily avoided.

However Yoroi felt something sharp cleave through his mid-section. He looked over his shoulder as he suddenly lost all feeling from his lower torso down to see Lelouch standing there with his sword back in his hand.

_He's fast, but how the brat got his sword back, _Yoroi was thinking before noticing the faint glimmer of wire entangled in Lelouch's hands and on the hilt of the sword.

"My first move was a feint, but you always want to land the second strike." Lelouch said with a smirk as he had wire attached to his wrist to the hilt of his weapon so after throwing it and then distracting Yoroi with his two attacks he pulled it back to him and cut him down as he evaded his second attack. The man's eyes rolled back as his body crumbled to the ground having been cleaved in two.

Meanwhile C.C. found herself in a troublesome situation as Misumi was displaying his use of Nan no Kaizō (Soft Physique Modification) to make use of his elastic body to constrict the green haired woman's body with his extendable arms and legs. Despite being in danger of having her neck snapped C.C. didn't seemed worried. In fact if Misumi didn't know any better the woman kept a bored expression on her face.

"Are you afraid?"

"Nah I have been in worse binds than this…pun fully intended," C.C. replied with a smirk before adding. "But come on this can't be all you have?"

"So what," Misumi said before suddenly snapping C.C.'s neck seemingly killing her instantly. "You're dead."

But just as Misumi was walking away after finishing the deed the presumed dead green-haired woman stood up suddenly alive and well. Before her enemy could take notice C.C make a flick motion with her wrists and hands upon which the glasses wearing Konoha shinobi felt that he had just lost all feeling in his body. The last thing he saw was looking over his shoulder to see C.C. alive despite having snapped her neck moments ago, but his own vision blurred as the left side of his vision went up and the other side down. His body had been cut up into seventy pieces before falling to the ground in a bloody heap.

With three of the four assassins already dead the other two members of Team Lamperouge converged upon their last opponent, although Guren could have used her Shōton (Crystal Release) to give her more of a combative edge, but that could have put her in danger of being sought after by the darker inner workings of Konoha. In fact Guren suspected which was likely why Orochimaru sent these particular assassins to deal with her knowing she would have put such a restriction on herself.

Unfortunately Orochimaru knew nothing of Lelouch and C.C. who were more than capable of handling them.

As Guren was holding back her attacker with a kunai knife Lelouch quickly delivered a vertical cleave down's the man back splitting open his spine killing him. As the last assassin fell to the ground everyone took a breath having successfully fended off Guren's would be killers. However Lelouch was searching for the third member of Yoroi and Misumi's team Kabuto.

_That bastard has to be around here somewhere, but where? _

"I don't see any sign of him," Guren replied.

"He has to be here?"

"Could it be he is off elsewhere?" C.C. asked dusting herself off.

"Not a chance, but," Lelouch said as he was almost certain Kabuto was somewhere nearby probably watching them on behalf of Orochimaru. After unable to determine his location the former prince sat on the ground in a cross-legged fashion and tried to read the rain still falling. In order to effectively sense charka over wide distances within the rain Lelouch needed to be stationary and dedicate a good deal of concentration, although if he was moving or engaged in battle he could still use the sensory perception granted by the rain to help him in a fight against foes close to him.

Watching from the bushes safe from the rain were Ino, Shikamaru and Chōji who were in frightened awe at Lelouch's battle prowess although C.C.'s ability to come back from the dead and use some unseen move that completely decapitated her foe was more so frightening. None of the members of Team Asuma could move out of fear Lelouch or his teammates would find them, but even so Shikamaru's mind was hard at work.

_Oh man this is real drag…if we tangled with them I don't think we would have survived, but that guy with the sword he used water element jutsu and some kind of weird rain to detect people's charka signatures._ Shikamaru thought as he replayed the events of that battle in his head before making another realization. _That sword he cleaved through those guys like cutting through tin-foil, but normal human strength even for someone his age shouldn't be possible unless…his sword is like Asuma's trench knives…yeah he probably must've infuse the blade with charka to increase its cutting power. The guy thinks very quick on his feet too using both a feint and then another one after that first water jutsu to distract the guy throwing him off balance with his second jutsu before taking him down. _

Lelouch was frustrated that he couldn't find Kabuto, but he found something that alarmed him. He detected a very powerful and sinister charka within the rain and he quickly ruled out Naruto and Gaara which could only mean one thing.

_Orochimaru…is here in the forest…_

The former prince did not sense that Orochimaru was coming their way, but in fact he realized he was encountering Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura.

_This is bad…not only for Sasuke, but for us as well. _

As confident as he was in his abilities and his concealed abilities Lelouch did not want to tangle with Orochimaru knowing that such a fight with one of the most feared and dangerous of the Sannin would push Lelouch into fighting back with the full extent of his abilities, but that would only have Orochimaru seeking to capture him. Furthermore Lelouch wouldn't last in a prolonged engagement using his concealed abilities he lacked the charka reserves at this point to do so despite his charka reserves already being rather considerable for his age.

Sasuke on the other hand was in the most immediate danger as Lelouch deduced Orochimaru's reasons for engaging them. He knew Orochimaru was interested in possessing the sharingan and deduced that the former Akatsuki member was likely testing Sasuke before most likely intending to brand him with a curse seal.

_There is nothing I can do to prevent it even if I hurried. _

Lelouch thought, but he knew the problem was that he had nothing he could use to drive Orochimaru away with not without using his hidden skills. After considering all other possibilities and knowing it was a dangerous gambit for him to stay out in the forest much longer Lelouch began to get up as C.C. had retrieved something from Yoroi's corpse, the Earth Scroll.

"Look what I found."

"Perfect we're making a run for the tower right now," Lelouch announced prompting Guren to ask.

"What about our task?"

"With Orochimaru lurking around it would be suicide for us to remain out here." Lelouch replied as Guren's eyes widen with worry.

Moments later after taking one last look around Lelouch and his group left heading straight for the tower with a complete set of the scrolls in hand. For ten whole minutes Shikamaru, Ino and Chōji were still and not one uttered a word until finally Shikamaru spoke.

"I guess he's gone, but I think he knew we were here." Shikamaru said as Lelouch had been looking around the third member of Kabuto's team the young member of the Nara clan could feel his eyes settle upon him causing a chill to go down his spin. But thankfully Lelouch ignored them and decided to leave Shikamaru and his team alone.

"He saw…us," Ino asked nervously.

"He had a complete set of the scrolls now so he probably had no reason to go after us."

"I think we better get out of here just the same," Chōji suggested.

No one disagreed as Ino, Shikamaru and Chōji took off wasting no time leaving the area as they resumed their search for a scroll of their own, but after a couple minutes Kabuto emerged from the group having hidden himself using Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu (Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique) so he could carefully observe the battle. It wasn't easy, but it seemed his plan to hide himself paid off yet he was shocked by what had happened.

_I didn't think those four would lose so easily, _Kabuto thought putting back on his glasses and then proceeding to dust himself off. _Guren might have bested them all, but using her Kekkei Genkai would've had Danzo after her for sure. But that kid she is traveling him is interesting as is the girl with green hair…these Chunin exams are going to very interesting this time around._

Kabuto couldn't help but grin evilly displaying his true nature, but further more he was interested to see how his master would react to his information which he didn't doubt that Orochimaru would find very interesting.

* * *

Around the time Lelouch's fight against the members of Kabuto's team and the two Otogakure assassins were taking place Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were sitting together in a clearing following their fight against the Amegakure shinobi they had chased off.

"That proves we just can't trust appearances," Sasuke began elaborating further. "We have to come up with a way to say who each of us are and not some imposter using a Henge no Jutsu."

Naruto nodded his head in agreement while Sakura inquired.

"So what do we do?"

"We need a password," Sasuke replied.

"What kind of password," Naruto asked which Sasuke began to explain.

"A secret password one…something known to the three of us and don't trust anyone who doesn't know it…no matter what," Sasuke said before taking a moment to devise a password, but unaware of the trio someone was in the ground nearby listening in through a bamboo stick poking up from the ground. "Ok listen closely because I am only going to say this once. The question will be when does a ninja strike? And the response is…A ninja waits until the time is right, when the enemy sleeps and drops his guard, when his enemies' weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night…that is the moment for a ninja to strike…got it?"

"I got it," Sakura replied confidently but Naruto was a different story.

"Uh you got one a little shorter?"

"No Naruto that is it."

"Oh come on what is wrong with you? Didn't you memorize it, I did with no problem." Sakura pointed out as Naruto was clearly trying to cover up that he didn't.

"Oh I got it…I got it…no problem. I just thought it was going to be a password…not a pass-speech."

"Alright then," Sasuke said as he stood up. "I'll take the scroll."

"Uh wait a minute Sasuke, "Naruto began but a small object grazed his cheek. "What was that?"

A moment later a powerful gust of wind tore at them from the trees off to the side with Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto barely able to maintain their footing. The destructive power of Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough) knocked out a number of trees kicking up a large dust cloud disorienting everyone. Up ahead stood the Kusagakure genin team lead by the woman who had returned Anko's kunai to her named Shiore having been the one who used the Fūton jutsu.

"Alright you two fan out into the woods and keep your eyes open. I'll handle this alone," Shiore ordered.

Sasuke was hiding in the bushes near where the wind jutsu tore up the ground, but then footsteps behind him alerted him to Sakura's presence. The young Uchiha got up armed with a kunai in hand and saw the pink-haired woman.

"Sasuke what was that?"

But as Sakura tried to approach Sasuke stopped her raising his kunai.

"Stay there…the question when does a ninja strike?"

"Oh… A ninja waits until the time is right, when the enemy sleeps and drops his guard, when his enemies' weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night…that is the moment for a ninja to strike."

"Good," Sasuke said lowering his kunai but they heard the panted breaths of Naruto approaching.

"Huff…huff...hey are you guys ok?"

"Don't come any closer…what's the password?"

Naruto stopped seemingly confused before saying. "Oh sure no problem, ok a ninja waits until the time is right, when the enemy sleeps and drops his guard, when his enemies' weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night…that is the moment for a ninja to strike."

Sakura was relieved, but Sasuke on the other hand knew better and hurled a kunai at Naruto, which the blonde haired shinobi skillfully dodged.

"What was that you could have killed me?"

"I got to hand it to you; you're quicker than the last one."

"What are you talking about? What was wrong with that…he got the password right word for word," Sakura asked.

"Exactly that's the problem." Sasuke replied leading both Sakura and Naruto to be confused. "Do you really think Naruto could memorize all of that and get it word for word? Not the Naruto I know…not in a million years. You would have a better chance teaching it to a hamster."

"Oh right you got a point," The pink-haired kunoichi said coming to the same conclusion as Sasuke as she even knew Naruto long enough to know Sasuke was right.

"Besides you saw the way this guy dodged when I threw my kunai…not a Naruto move. Alright whoever you are come out the party is over."

Naruto grinned evilly before his tongue came out licking his lips.

"Heh you're a clever one." Shiore said before dispelling her Henge no Jutsu and returning to her original appearance. "Tell me if your teammate is that dimwitted then why would you come up with a password he would never be able to remember?"

"You see it wasn't meant for Naruto, but for anyone who might have been nearby trying to eavesdrop on us. It was meant as a trap and you stumbled right into it." Sasuke replied as Shiore removed her conical hat, but she held it covering most of the lower portion of her face leaving her eyes to make eye contact with Sasuke.

"I am impressed…you certainly haven't dropped your guard have you? This promises to be very entertaining," Shiore said before her tongue came out once again licking her lips and then part of her hat creeping out Sakura.

_She gives new meaning to the word creepy. Where is Naruto? _

As for the real Naruto he was caught in the explosive wind jutsu and knocked a good distance away until he hit the base of a tree stopping him but he was dazed and confused for a good few minutes until he regained his senses and composure.

"Ok upsy-daisy," Naruto said as he got back up before taking a look around. "Hey where did Sakura and Sasuke go? I wonder…"

Naruto was interrupted a large shadow was suddenly looming over him which belonged to that of a giant snake that was easily big enough to swallow a large creature like a horse whole.

"Whoa…OH MY GOSH…that's…that's…" Naruto tried to say, but he was too shock to form the words while in his mind. _That is one big snake. _

Naruto was stationary for a moment before dodging the snake's attack, but he barely evaded it as the impact knocked him off to the side. Naruto didn't even have a chance to recover from the impact of being thrown the snake seized hold of him using its tail. Once he was captured the snake began quickly constricting him holding the young shinobi in place.

"Uh…I can't move," Naruto said struggling as hard as he could try to escape, but it was hopeless. The snake opened its mouth and swallowed Naruto whole devouring the young man who could only scream as it went down its throat.

Shiore drew out her Earth Scroll and presented it to Sasuke and Sakura which the shift in expression tipped off the enemy shinobi.

"Ah you would love to get your hands on our Earth Scroll wouldn't you? It would go so nicely with your heaven scroll wouldn't it?" Shiore said before bringing the scroll up to her mouth where to the shock of Sakura the woman opened her mouth wide wrapping her tongue around it swallowing the scroll whole. "But when this is over one of us will have both scrolls and the other will be dead." The enemy kunoichi said before putting her fingers to her right eye performing Kanashibari no Jutsu (Temporary Paralysis Technique) which for Sakura and Sasuke they experienced what felt like to be their own violent demise before dropping to the ground paralyzed.

_Was…that…an illusion? No it's more than that. Her thirst for blood is almost palpable. Looking to her eyes I saw the moment of my own death. Who is she…what is she? _

Sasuke thought realizing that this foe was a lot stronger than they thought.

"Sakura," Sasuke said turning his head to his teammate to see her trembling terribly with tears in her eyes.

_No use she has it worse than me…we got to get out of here we got to get away from her…she's death. _

Naruto's own situation wasn't much better as the snake that swallowed him was slithering along even as Naruto was shouting for it to let him out. Despite being swallowed alive by the snake Naruto was determined on fighting his way out, but his kunai wasn't even harming the snake.

"LET ME OUT," Naruto tried to cut his way out but his kunai left no marks. "I'll make you sorry you swallowed me you stupid."

The blonde haired shinobi stopped mid sentence and kept trying to stab his way out, but his kunai just wasn't cutting into the soft flesh inside the snake.

"Let me out," The blonde shinobi shouted before his arm grew tired prompting Naruto to think of a new plan. "Hey wait a second," Naruto said reaching into his pouch to pull out a rice ball he was saving for lunch in a desperate ditch effort to bribe his way out. "Here wouldn't you rather have this rice ball I have been saving for lunch?"

Predictably Naruto got no response, but the crushing weight of the snake's flesh around him caused the rice ball to fall from his hand. It landed on a part of the snake's throat, but to Naruto worry he saw the rice ball digested right before his eyes.

"Oh crap I am going to be digested like that rice ball if I don't get out of here." Naruto said in horrible relation which worsened as he was swallowed further into the snake's body likely to be broken down soon.

Shiore was laughing before boasting darkly.

"You are paralyzed with fear."

_What's wrong with me? _Sasuke thought as he was trying to move his body, but it wasn't responding. _Move…come on move…move Sasuke. _

Despite having little control over his body Sasuke managed to retrieve a kunai, but although he got to his feet his difficultly to move left him with too few options.

"Very good," Shiore commented before retrieving a pair kunai.

_Even it's a little bit, but damn it's not enough…she's going to kill us. _

"Don't worry I'll make this quick, but I don't think I need to tell you that since you both saw it with your own eyes." Shiore said but she stopped a short distance away before hurling a kunai at the two.

* * *

Off in the distance Naruto was faced with death by digestion or somehow escaping, but right now he had no other options of escaping the snake.

_I can't believe it…is this really how it ends? Iruka-sensei, old man Hokage, Konohamaru, Kakashi-sensei, and oh Sakura, _Naruto thought remembering Sakura more fondly among the others he was thinking about, but when he thought of Sasuke. _Well some people I'll miss more than others. I don't know what Sasuke's problem was the guy was always jealous of me. Still we had our moments like the time when we helped Kakashi-sensei bring down that creep Zabuza. In a way we were good for each other always competing, pushing each other on every challenge and always looking for that final showdown to prove which one of us is best. _

That was when Naruto made a realization that gave him some additional drive to keep fighting on.

_Hey wait a minute we never did have that final showdown we never proved who the best is. No way I can't just leave it up in the air like that…ok I am out of here whenever this snake likes it or not._

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)!"

Naruto shouted as he began producing clones by dozen which cause the snake to beginning growing larger until it blew apart freeing Naruto. Once he was cleared of the snake as he and his clones were trying to clean themselves up.

"No way, I am going to be Hokage someday, so there is no way I am going to end up being a pile of snake crap out in the forest."

* * *

Although Naruto had freed himself Sasuke and Sakura weren't safe yet as the Uchiha managed to free himself from the paralysis by stabbing himself in the leg and then grabbing Sakura and fleeing the scene before Shiore could react, but they still weren't out of danger yet. Hiding on a tree branch Sasuke was alert as he was frantically looking for any sign of the kunoichi. Sakura was finally recovering from the effects of Shiore's jutsu.

"Sasuke," Sakura muttered as she was back to normal, but she then saw the deep stab wound on Sasuke's leg after he pulled the kunai out. "That wound looks deep we got to do."

The pink-haired kunoichi was silenced by Sasuke putting his hand over her mouth, but noticing the panicked look in his eyes the young girl was scared.

_I have never seen Sasuke like this…even I am scared. _

Suddenly without warning a giant snake was looming over them. Sakura noticed it, but Sasuke on the other hand failed to notice it. It was close to the last possible moment that the kunoichi freed her mouth by shoving away Sasuke's hand to shout out.

"LOOK OUT SASUKE."

Turning to see the snake the creature lunged forward to attack him, but the two genin managed to escape in the nick of time.

"Unbelievable I didn't even notice…I am loosing it," Sasuke said as the snake was wrapping itself around a large tree in order to reach Sasuke leaving Sakura alone as she managed to find refuge on a tree branch a safe distance away. The snake then went after Sasuke who could feel the presence of the enemy shinobi felt from behind the snake causing Sasuke to panic.

"NO STAY AWAY!"

The Uchiha hurled seven shurikens straight at the snake killing it as they pierced the head of the beast as its corpse fell upon a tree holding its head up. Sasuke then retreated to a tree branch, but he watched in horror as the snake's skin began to spilt-open near the top of its head until slowly Shiore emerged.

"I sense your fear and desperation. It's only natural the prey must never let down its guard not even for a moment…even in the face of its predator."

Shiore's laughter unnerved Sasuke even more, but as she began moving up a tree very much in the same fashion as the snake except that she was a lot faster. Sasuke couldn't even move as the woman went straight for him, but just when Sasuke was cornered Naruto arrived on the scene throwing a kunai and some shurikens to stop Shiore in her tracks.

"Well it looks like I am here just in time."

"Naruto!" Sakura cried out glad to see their teammate alive and well.

"Oh and by the way what was that password again?"

"Oh forget it I know it's you," Sakura said already annoyed.

"Naruto get out of here you don't know what you are up against? Hurry and go now while you still can." Sasuke shouted.

"So Naruto you escaped from my friend well done," Shiore complimented although the lower half of her body was coiled around a large tree branch.

_I get it so that wasn't some random giant snake that attacked me, the snake was sent by her…it…or whatever this demon is. _Naruto thought, but Sasuke on the other hand was more worried for the well being of himself and his teammates. He knew they had no chance against Shiore.

_Naruto has no idea what he is up against, but what do I do? _

"I don't know what is going on here but you have been picking on my friends and I don't like that. So you better slither on back to your hole snake lady before I make a pair of shoes out of you." Naruto declared which alarmed the young Uchiha.

_That idiot he is going to get all three of us killed. I got to do something, but what?_

Sakura observed the scene worriedly before Sasuke made a decision.

"You can have it?"

Shiore turned her head back to Sasuke as Sakura and Naruto were both surprised by they had heard.

"The scroll right that's what you want right," Sasuke said pulling the scroll from his pouch. "Take it and leave us in peace."

"What are thinking Sasuke? We just can't hand the scroll over to the enemy." Naruto snapped until Sasuke silenced him.

"SHUT UP NARUTO."

Shiore laughed before sitting up leaving her legs coiled around the tree branch. "Very sensible and wise…when the predator has cornered the prey to save their own skins their only hope is to distract the predator with something even more precious."

"Just take it and go," Sasuke said tossing the Heaven Scroll to Shiore, but before she could take it Naruto leapt in and seized it slipping it into his pouch. After jumping off of a tree he joined Sasuke who was furious with the blonde-haired shinobi.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Stop playing the damn hero and leave it to," Sasuke was saying before Naruto turned around and punched him in the face surprising both Sasuke and Sakura. The Uchiha was forced to jump to another tree branch, but it didn't dampen his anger. "You stupid fool you don't know what you are doing?

"I may not know the password I know who I am, but you are the one I am not so sure about. How do we know who you say you are?"

"What do you mean? It's him…don't be so stupid," Sakura said joining the conversation.

"What sort of nonsense is this? It's me you looser."

"Liar…lair…you may look just like him…you may sound just like him, but there is no way you are the Sasuke I know. I don't care how tough a fight you have been through. Surrendering and giving up the scroll...when did Sasuke become a coward? You keep saying I don't understand what is going on, but I do…you choked that's what it is." Naruto said, but Shiore laughed before standing up no longer coiled around the tree.

"Sad, but true," The kunoichi said agreeing with Naruto. "As far as the scroll goes I could simply kill you and take it."

Pulling back on her sleeve Shiore revealed a tattoo of black markings, using her free hand she bit the tip of her finger to draw blood before running across the tattoo. Once finished she began weaving the following hand signs: Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey and Ram.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)!"

Naruto charged straight at the woman, but at the moment she began to summon a powerful gust of wind picked up pushing Naruto back as the tree they were standing on was destroyed and in its place Shiore was standing atop a giant snake much larger than the last two. The real fight was only just beginning as Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had no idea who they were really fighting against.

* * *

A/N: ok here we go and I'll take a short hiatus from this story for a bit, chapter four is about finished, but I want chapter five finished before I post it and this time I am going wait for more feedback especially on any thoughts regarding the pairings, not just Lelouch, but on the other characters so I can start planning for them. I am willing to listen to requests provided there are no cradle robbing instances such as couples with a huge age difference.

Also I am considering skipping through the rest of the second exam to focus on the fights that determine the match ups in the thrid exam since most of what happens is canon to the series still.

I hope you guys like the battle and the next one will be Lelouch vs. Lee in the preliminary rounds.


	4. Chapter 4 Unforeseen Complications

A/N: I was disappointed with how short this chapter turned out, but I did what I could. However I promise the next chapter will be much better as we get into the preliminaries for the next exam. I have decided to go over the rest of the second test since all of what happens is still according to canon, which I will still try to cover at certain points in the upcoming chapters.

Now I have closed the polls for now with the possible additions to Lelouch's love life in consideration now or a possible replacement should my plans with Tayuya not go as intended. However I admit I keep swinging back between Tayuya and Temari. I admit part of it is because I couldn't have Tayuya involved with Lelouch from the beginning that would seem cheap, but Temari I keep thinking about her and Lelouch not to mention they can meet a lot sooner than Tayuya a few others. But taking into account what will happen much later in the story I have some doubts on making it work, so I'll open the final round of voting later on following the time skip where at least some of the characters involved will have a chance to have interacted with Lelouch.

However besides Lelouch I have been considering other crossover pairings among the other characters like Sayoko and Kakashi as a possible line up or even Guren and Jeremiah. And if I do decide to do Temari and Lelouch instead I do have in mind plans for Shikamaru and Milly match up.

Anyway no more babbling from me so let's get on with the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4

Unforeseen Complications

As various genin were fighting for their lives within the forest a problem had just been made known to a number of the Chunin involved as Kotetsu Hagane was knelling down before the body of a dead shinobi where laying beside her corpse was the bodies of two other shinobi. What was most alarming other than the fact they were dead was the fact that there faces had been seemingly melted clean off.

"That is no way to treat a Buddha," One of Kotetsu's co-workers commented standing behind a kneeling Kotetsu.

"What do you think?" Izumo Kamizuki asked. "It's some kind of Ninjutsu isn't it?"

"Well whatever it is it's a problem. Just when things were running smoothly this happens, what a drag," Kotetsu said. "We got to report this, go get the proctor."

"Right," The man wearing glasses said before taking off to fetch Anko.

Almost twenty minutes later did Anko arrive on the scene with Kotetsu addressing Anko with what he had managed to find out after searching the bodies and their belongs. The kunoichi was visibly disturbed by the faces of the three dead genin being melted off as Kotetsu explained.

"I searched them and found their IDs they are shinobi from Kusagakure, and all three were registered for the Chunin Exams. They weren't just killed."

"All of their faces they are gone," Anko said while her fist tightened.

"Yeah it's like there is nothing where their faces used to be like they melted." Kotetsu said while Anko brought her hand up touching a spot near the back of her neck.

_There is no doubt about it…this is HIS jutsu, _Anko thought knowing there was only one shinobi who was capable of taking a person's face like this. _Why is he here? What is he doing at the Chunin Exams? _

"Ok I need photos of what these guys used to look like! Where are their IDs?" Anko demanded as one of the shinobi present had that covered.

"Right here," The Chunin passed the three's ID cards, but Anko became deeply troubled when she recognized the female victim among the three.

_So this is the face he stole, _Anko thought looking upon Shiore's face, but right at that moment Anko realized the woman she met with earlier after messing with Naruto was not who she was claiming to be. _Had it already happened? _

"We got big trouble," Anko began with a serious expression on her face. "Get moving…someone tell Hokage-sama exactly what happened here and tell ANBU black ops they better get a couple of convoys to the Forest of Death. Meanwhile I am going to head in after these guys NOW GO!"

"Right," With that all four of the Chunin examiners including Kotetsu and Izumo took off.

_He's come…here in Konohagakure._

* * *

Back in the forest Naruto was breathing hard as he was trying to evade the giant snake attacking him while standing atop its head Shiore or rather Orochimaru in disguise chuckled before addressing the blonde-haired shinobi.

"What a tasty little meal you'll make. Careful he likes to play with his food," Orochimaru said as the snake attacked with its tail seemingly missing at first before it came back up smashing apart the branch Naruto had been standing on.

"Naruto!" Sasuke and Sakura cried out as they watched Naruto knocked up into the air smashing through a couple branches before hitting one high above before falling back towards the ground.

"Enough playing…finish him off," Orochimaru commanded.

But just as Naruto was about to be finished by the snake something unexpected happened as if a second wind had just come revitalizing the young man much to the surpise of Orochimaru who noticed a change. Naruto opened his eyes, but in place of his normal blue eyes he had red demonic eyes instead. The blonde-haired shinobi quickly recovered and delivered a counterattack.

"Oh yeah EAT THIS," Naruto shouted delivering a kick so powerful it not only forced the snake back, but it also shook the creäture stunning Orochimaru.

"But how," Orochimaru began trying to examine Naruto closely sensing a change about the boy, but he couldn't tell what. To his growing surpise Naruto came back and literally began assaulting the snake with an onslaught of powerful punches that pushed the snake back. Even Sakura and Sasuke were shocked by this sudden turnaround.

"Look at him…he's gone nuts," Sakura said before growing surprised by the sudden outburst of strength he was showing. "Whoa where did he get that kind of power all of a sudden?"

Even after the snake used its tongue to push him back Naruto leapt off a tree and came charging right back at him. Orochimaru grinned as he brought up his hand as Naruto approached. Once in range he breathed a red-ash like mist at Naruto which stopped the young man pushing him back and sending him falling down breaking through a few more branches before finally coming to a stop on one seemingly out-cold.

"That fire in his eyes there is no mistaking it," Orochimaru said realizing what Naruto really was.

"Is that Naruto?" Sasuke said genuinely shocked by Naruto's performance.

_Oh things have gotten very interesting._ Orochimaru thought before turning his attention to Sasuke.

"Now let's see how well you'll do Sasuke."

The snake turned heading straight for the Uchiha, but unable to move due to fear the snake was about to take him out when suddenly at the last second Naruto stopped the creäture stabbing his kunai into its nose while using what strength he could muster to stop it in its tracks. Sasuke and Orochimaru were shocked by this, but for the Sannin it was a minor annoyance and now he was in a perfect position to deal with it.

"Hey kid…you're…not hurt are ya," Naruto began to say in-between breaths before adding, "You scaredy–cat!"

Sasuke was taken aback by the words, but more so by the change in Naruto's eyes wondering just what the hell was going on. The words Naruto spoke also brought him back to their first mission in the Land of Waves where after fending off the Demon Brothers those same words were the ones he said to Naruto who was too frightened at the time to take part in the battle.

_Hey you're not hurt are ya…you scaredy–cat!_

_SASUKE!_

"Standing there frozen like a frightened rabbit…no way you are not the Sasuke I know." Naruto said to a stunned Sasuke, but Naruto was suddenly seized by Orochimaru's extended tongue that hoisted him into the air with the blonde-haired shinobi unable to break free. "OH…HEY…oh this is disgusting! Put me down before I yank this tongue out of your head!"

_Extraordinary, so the Nine-Tail Brat lives, _Orochimaru thought as he examined Naruto more closely while preparing a jutsu as one by one the fingers on his right hand became ablaze with purple flames. "I see when your anger is roused some of the Nine-Tails' charka is released, what an interesting childhood you must've had."

Orochimaru's tongue reached to the bottom of Naruto's shirt while holding him in place lifting it up to expose his stomach.

_The seal that keeps the Nine-Tails within you has appeared on your skin, perfect, _Orochimaru thought before bringing back his right hand and thrusting it forward planting it upon Naruto's stomach. _Gogyō Fūin (Five Elements Seal)!_

Naruto cried out in pain as the seal was successfully placed causing the Nine-Tails charka to be resealed causing Naruto's eyes to return to normal.

"Sasuke…DO SOMETHING," Sakura cried out, but Sasuke was still frozen in place.

Naruto passed out leaving him completely helpless as Orochimaru observed the child for a moment before reaching into his pouch to retrieve the Heaven Scroll.

_For twelve years the seal has remained unbroken, soon the demon's charka and the boy's will be as one. But for now he is just in my way. _

Once he had the scroll he tossed Naruto aside leaving him to fall to his death, but Sakura quickly hurled a kunai knife pinning Naruto to a tree by his jacket catching him.

"Sasuke what's wrong with you?" Sakura demanded, but there was no response as the pink-haired kunoichi finally came to the conclusion that Sasuke was scared stiff. "Ok say what you like about Naruto that he's a pest and he gets in the way that he is just a kid but at least he's doing something! At least he is no coward!"

Those words finally brought Sasuke out of it as memories of the night his clan were massacred returned to him especially the memory of his older brother Itachi who taunted him. Over four years ago the entire Uchiha Clan was massacred in a single night by Itachi Uchiha who was the son of the clan's current head and a prodigy unlike no other the clan had seen, but seemingly without warning he killed all of his clansmen…save one.

_Foolish little brother you can't kill me…your hate is not strong enough. You are not strong enough…your life is too precious, so run…that's right…run away and live with the shame. _

"NO," Sasuke shouted awakening his sharingan eyes once again, although they weren't fully matured yet it was the best weapon he had in his arsenal right now.

_It has happened at last his Uchiha blood has come to boil, _Orochimaru thought pleased to see the will to fight on has come back to Sasuke.

"That's more like it," Sakura said glad to see Sasuke ready to tackle their foe head on.

_I think I'll play with him for a little while and learn the full extent of his power, _Orochimaru thought laughing on the inside before sending his snake away as the summoned creature vanished in a cloud of white smoke leaving Orochimaru standing on the tree branch.

Sasuke drew a kunai holding it in a defensive posture.

_I was concerned with my own survival so I could live to get my revenge on Itachi, but what a fool I have been. I see the truth now…Naruto…Sakura…if I haven't the courage to face this demon then how can I ever have the courage to face HIM. _

With those thoughts in mind Sasuke willed his body forward as he charged at his foe before him. He leapt into the air anticipating an attack as Orochimaru used a scaled down Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough) to push away anything that might have gotten close to him, but Sasuke was already high in the air when he used it. In response Sasuke hurled three shurikens at his enemy, but his own foe skillfully side-stepped them. Sasuke charged his enemy head on trying to deliver a punch and then a few kicks, but Orochimaru parried them all. Once on the ground Sasuke and Orochimaru engaged one another in quick exchange of kicks and punches.

Suddenly Orochimaru began encircling Sasuke as his body extended to snake-like proportions and began moving out quicker than the eye could see, but Sasuke was able to keep up as his sharingan eyes allowed him to see and follow his movements. After dodging his quick attack Sasuke used Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique) which seemingly stopped him, but not taking any chances the Uchiha followed up his attack with Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique). The fire seemingly burnt his foe alive, but Sasuke noticed the ground under him beginning to break up as Orochimaru came up attempting a surprise attack.

Sasuke jumped back to put some distance, but he stood ready for his enemy's next move.

_You're good…you anticipate my attacks and your aim is true. You can see my movements can't you?_

Throwing both his arms forward Orochimaru unleashed a focused Fūton: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough) this time Sasuke had to evade as the attack knocked down a tree behind him. Counterattack Sasuke leapt from one tree to the next seizing hold of his foe and dragging him down holding his torso while his head was pointed to the ground below intending to drive him into a large tree stump below.

His enemy's head was slammed into the tree stump almost breaking it apart upon impact, but as Sasuke stood a distance away he realized something was wrong and his fears were only confirmed moments later when his enemy suddenly melted into a pile of mud.

"A Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique)," Sasuke exclaimed before he came under attack by Orochimaru hurling kunai at him by the dozens. Somewhere during their last engagement Orochimaru used Kawarimi no Jutsu to switch himself with a double made of mud. Now forced on the defensive Sasuke was forced off the edge of the giant tree stump he was on, but quickly used a pair of ninja wire to grab onto a small broken off tree branch and using it to swing around to the other side.

Unfortunately Orochimaru was already there waiting for him as he attacked Sasuke with a quick series of punches and kicks until he knocked the Uchiha to the ground.

"Sasuke," Sakura called out.

"What a disappointment you turned out to be…your ancestors weep, the Uchiha Clan should thank me for killing you silly little worm," Orochimaru said unaware that hanging from the back of his tunic there were three small bell-like objects Sasuke had managed to put on him during their last entanglement. At that moment the small explosives went off catching Orochimaru by surprise and bringing him to his feet which was just as Sasuke was hoping.

Sasuke had been playing possum after being knocked to the ground waiting for the small explosives to go off as now the Uchiha had an opportunity to end the fight and he was going to take it. Leaping up into the air moving away from his foe the black-haired shinobi hurled at least seven small windmill shurikens, each one with wire attached to them. Landing a tree branch Sasuke manipulated the shurikens to encircle the tree behind Orochimaru who couldn't help but be impressed.

"Incredible...a sharingan triple windmill attack."

Once Sasuke tightened the wire Orochimaru was captured and tied to the tree bounding him tightly. Using kunai to lock in place the wires holding him Sasuke put one of the wires leading straight to his enemy in his mouth while weaving Snake, Dragon, Rabbit and Tiger hand signs.

_Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique), _Sasuke thought before unleashing a devastating stream of fire from his mouth which was following the wire straight to its mark. Orochimaru screamed out in pain as the flames engulfed him as Sasuke's attack hit him head on.

Once the fires had died down an exhausted Sasuke felt like dropping to his knees, but willed his body to stay up as Sakura was running to him.

"Sasuke," Sakura cried out happily as she hurried to the black-haired young man's side. "You did it…are you ok? Don't worry it's all over."

Unfortunately Sakura was wrong as Orochimaru broke free of the wires that had bound him, he could have done earlier so but he allowed the attack to him. Grinning below his ruined mask with one of his snake-like eyes now exposed the Sannin was pleased with the demonstration. Putting his hands together Orochimaru paralyzed Sasuke and Sakura with a technique similar to Kanashibari no Jutsu, but much stronger and without the illusion effects of making one see their own deaths. With his foes now helpless Orochimaru could finish them, but he had other plans.

"No…that's impossible…" Sasuke said trying to fight it while Sakura dropped to the ground.

"Such mastery at so young an age," Orochimaru said as his voice shifted from that of Shiore's to his real voice deciding to drop his disguise before reaching up and pulling off Shiore's face revealing his ghastly pale face with yellow snake-like eyes and purple eye shadow. Once the mask was gone Orochimaru rubbed his hand over the headband he was wearing removing the Kusagakure and leaving the Otogakure emblem in its place. "You are a true Uchiha after all…yes you'll do nicely."

Sasuke tried to struggle, but unlike last time he couldn't move despite his efforts.

"You are definitely his brother, but if anything I think your eyes are keener than Itachi's."

"Who are you and want do you want?" Sasuke snapped at the mention of his older brother's name.

Bringing out the group's heaven scroll Orochimaru held it in his hand before using an unnamed technique to burn it.

"I am Orochimaru and as to what I want that will have to wait until we meet again after you finish this test with the best score of all."

"The scroll," Sakura said seeing the scroll they possessed destroyed before their eyes.

"First you'll have to defeat the Otogakure ninja who serve me."

"I have no idea what you are talking about but if you are finished then beat it? If we meet again it will be too soon."

"Oh but he and I will meet again," Orochimaru said darkly as he formed a hand sign before his neck extended out towards Sasuke who bit the young man on the neck. As his neck retracted a black three tomoe mark formed on the back of Sasuke's neck near his left shoulder, but the application of the curse seal caused the young man to begin crying out in pain.

"Sasuke," Sakura said in worry before looking to Orochimaru in anger. "YOU…what have you done to him?"

"I just gave him a little parting gift…very soon Sasuke will seek me out and desire my power," Orochimaru answered as he used an Attack Prevention Technique to begin fusing with the tree branch he was standing on to take his leave as he was sinking into the ground. "In the meantime I enjoyed the demonstration of the powers you already possess."

Orochimaru departed the area leaving a scarred and frightened Sakura alone to tend to both an unconscious Naruto and Sasuke who soon passed out from the pain of having been branded with the Curse Seal of Heaven.

The poor woman had no idea what to do.

* * *

Within the safety of the tower in the forest Lelouch had kept his rain jutsu going as to monitor what was happening outside, but judging from Orochimaru's charka having now vanished and Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura's charka signatures were still intact meant that the fight was over and the three genin survived. He knew they were alive, but what state they were in was hard to say at this point. He couldn't see how the battle had gone, but if Lelouch had to guess he suspected Orochimaru most likely branded Sasuke with a curse seal.

_I knew I should have expected something like, but what could I have done without risking exposure. _

Lelouch wouldn't know for sure until he can have a look at Sasuke, but given that Orochimaru had just likely fought him and his teammates it was a safe bet to assume that is what happened. The young man took a deep breath, but soon the sound of footsteps drew his attention. He looked to the doorway of the reception area to see Gaara and his siblings.

"I guess we're not the only ones who got here first."

_So they are here already, so they were only out there for less than one hundred and forty minutes, _Lelouch thought using the time he has spent in the tower to guess how long the siblings from Sunagakure had accomplished the second part of the test. Although it was actually an hour and thirty-seven minutes, but now the young man and his team weren't alone. Lelouch wasn't quick to greet them as neither were his teammates partly due to Gaara's reputation so no one wish to accidentally provoke him.

Nothing further had happened, but twenty minutes later Temari approached Lelouch eyeing the black-haired young man with a curious expression.

"Lelouch was it," The blonde haired woman asked.

"Yes," Lelouch replied looking up at the woman noticing her gaze.

"You got here before us that was quite unexpected, but more so was what you pulled during the first part of the exam."

"I might have overdone it a little, but I like to be prepared for any situation. Besides sightseeing what else could I have done?" Lelouch mused with a grin.

Temari let out a light chuckle at the humor.

"I guess that is true, but I assume you knew about the Forest of Death being part two."

"I did…it was easy to figure out since I am sure you heard that the Forest of Death is usually a very popular second part of the exam test while the first test has always been changed to keep those trying to take the exam again from getting too used to the first test otherwise more and more people not quite fit for the challenge of the second test would past meaning more dead shinobi in the forest."

Temari smiled as Lelouch was correct on that assessment as it was normal for shinobi villages that hosted the Chunin Exams to usually change-up the first test to something different from last to keep teams that had tried it from relaying how to get pass it to newer teams from their home villages which would allow genin not properly ready for the next part of the exams which typically results in more deaths during the survival portion of the exams.

Rarely was the second test of the exam ever changed through.

Without saying Temari sat next to Lelouch on his right hand side looking at him seemingly examining and memorizing his appearance. There was no doubt Temari had probably found Sasuke attractive, but there was no denying that Lelouch was easy on the eyes himself as his purple eyes, his fair skin complexion, handsome face and ebony hair were appealing. But more than likely her curiosity was to his strength and skill as a shinobi given how quickly he had reached the tower before she and her siblings did.

"With that being said who do you think might make it to the tower before the five days are up?"

"I don't know too much about the other teams. More due to the fact that they haven't exactly gained any type of noteworthy reputations as Gaara has for being the genin who completed a C-rank mission without getting a scratch so I can't offer a proper prediction. There are a few who will make it, but if what I have heard is true than Sasuke Uchiha and his teammates will make it to this tower. Of course that is if what the rumors say about him and his teammates are true."

"Rumors," The blonde-haired kunoichi asked genuinely curious.

"Oh you have haven't heard," Lelouch inquired before Temari nodded. "I guess news hasn't reached Sunagakure yet, but I wonder that is due to all of the controversy. You have heard of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist specifically the Zabuza Momochi right?"

"You mean the Demon of Kirigakure?"

"The same, but I assume you heard about this attempted coup of Kirigakure," Lelouch asked as Temari nodded in response. "Well he was killed recently and it seems Sasuke and his teammates were involved."

"What…you mean their sensei killed him," Temari said finding it hard to believe. Granted the Uchiha were an impressive clan, but Temari like many knew of Zabuza's reputation and knew how dangerous the S-rank criminal was.

"Believe or not people are claiming Naruto Uzumaki did while some are claiming Sasuke Uchiha did it," Lelouch replied with an amused smile before adding. "Confusing the matter more is that the bridge that was being built in the Land of Waves where Zabuza met his end was named the Great Naruto Bridge."

Temari was shocked as she hesitantly asked.

"They named a bridge after that blonde loudmouth?"

The black-haired young man nodded while secretly amused by Temari's shocked expression.

"Indeed, which I think you can understand why there is so much debate going on. Although it's more likely their sensei Kakashi was likely the one who took down Zabuza there are many who don't believe that. However I am hoping witnessing Naruto and Sasuke in battle soon will allow me a chance to see if there is any truth to those rumors."

"Really," Temari replied finding herself curious at the prospect although she found the idea that the blonde loudmouth of Sasuke's team beating Zabuza to be as unlikely as pigs flying. "What about you Lelouch-san if you don't mind me asking?"

"Me," Lelouch inquired.

"You seem to know quite a bit about some of the more famous of the competitors here, so does that include us as well."

"Yes I know of you Temari and your brothers, but given Gaara's rather dangerous reputation why wouldn't I do my homework on him if you were in my position."

"Fair enough," Temari agreed finding Lelouch's reasoning on learning more about the more infamous genin especially since there was a very likely possibility he and his team could face them. "What about Gaara?"

"Gaara is beyond doubt the most dangerous of the genin here not just in his abilities, but in personality especially."

Temari didn't disagree with that, but she wondered if Lelouch knew just how dangerous Gaara truly was. Although she was Gaara's older sister even she wasn't safe from her younger brother bloodthirsty nature should he decide to kill her. If anything Kankurō would more than likely be the first to get killed.

"From what I have observed of some of the genin so far none of them have a chance in hell against your brother with my own chances even questionable, but with him just losing a fight against him is the least of their worries."

"You're so you know he enjoys killing his opponents?"

"Yes," Lelouch replied although he thought.

_I could beat him, but that would force me to reveal everything that I am capable of. _

_He knows that much about Gaara, _Temari began thinking impressed by Lelouch's thinking ahead and tactical planning approach which actually made the blonde haired kunoichi curious to see what Lelouch was capable of in a one-on-one battle.

* * *

Meanwhile out in the forest as night had settled some of the shinobi out in the forests were becoming active while some were settling in for the night, but for Sakura Haruno she was experiencing what would be a first night of hell for her as she was all alone with both Naruto and Sasuke unconscious. There was nothing she could do to help them and it was only by pure luck that none of the other teams had tried to attack them giving the kunoichi time to move both Sasuke and Naruto to open space under a tree.

As Sakura stood guard and tried to tend to her fallen teammates she didn't know that the Otogakure genin lead by Dosu was watching her.

"We'll until dawn as ordered," Dosu relayed to his teammates.

"Alright, but we can take them all out right?" Zaku asked.

"Of course since we were given no specific orders regarding his teammates," Dosu replied much to the delight of his cruel teammate.

* * *

Back within the tower on its upper floors Anko sat on a sofa waiting for the Hokage to arrive, but the young woman wasn't in the best shape following her encounter with her former mentor Orochimaru. It was a few hours ago. She had managed to track down Orochimaru in the forest, but despite her efforts she was easily outmaneuvered by her old mentor and incapacitate by awakening her curse seal Orochimaru had put on her years ago to test it being the only survivor out of ten others. His mocking and amused voice echoed through her ears as she sat on the sofa following her rescue by members of the ANBU.

_Just what do you want…are you here to assassinate the Hokage?_

_Oh no... I don't quite have enough followers to attempt that yet, but I have heard so much good things about this village I might make it mine. However there is someone I am interested in, yes a promising prospect. I believe he has more potential than you ever had Anko. _

_What…just who are you after? _

_He's a promising young man…he might even be the heir I have been looking for. He even bears the very same mark I gave you, but more so he has been blessed with the sublime blood of the Uchiha Clan. _

She should have guessed it from the beginning and realized that Sasuke Uchiha was Orochimaru's target, but the fact he had been brained with a curse seal was worrying to say the least especially with the prospect that the boy could die. More so she had been warned by Orochimaru to not stop the exams otherwise there would be retribution against the village.

"Excuse me," A Chunin Proctor said entering the room where Anko was recuperating at where two members of the ANBU stood vigilantly.

"What is it this isn't a good time," a bear masked wearing member of the ANBU black ops demanded. He wore the usual uniform which consisted of a sleeveless black uniform with a gray strapped vest and a sword on their back. Their identities concealed behind animal masks, but their hairstyle varied among the ANBU members.

"I am sorry, but I thought you should see this."

"Can it wait we have a situation on our hands." Anko shot back.

"Forgive me, but I don't…think this could wait," the proctor said hesitantly before going to a monitor with a video player above it sliding in a video cassette tape displaying security footage of the tower entrances. Moments later Lelouch and his team could be seen entering the tower, but other than some dirt and cuts on them the group was mostly unharmed.

"What are we supposed to see?"

"Look at the time…"

Anko did and her eyes widened in shock.

"That can't be right," Anko pointed out.

"It's true…one hour after the exam began that group completed the test and acquired a complete set of scrolls. Then over thirty minutes later this squad from Sunagakure arrived having completed the test as well," The chunin explained before fast-forwarding the footage to the time when Gaara and his team arrived.

"Two teams completing the exam barely within one hour of one another. That is at least five to six hours ahead of the current record of completion by any genin team in the past." One ANBU member commented.

"I guess Ibiki called it…we got a good crop of candidates this year especially that black-haired kid," Anko replied considering Lelouch.

* * *

A/N: well that's it and here are more of my comments. Anyway after discussing it with AlSmash the possibility of Lelouch being involved with two or even three females due more to political expectancy, but he would it wouldn't be a loveless marriage deal, seems inevitable at this point in the story but I'll wait and see how it develops and I'll give you guys the readers to voice your opinions when the time comes for the decision.

But here are the other potential candidates AlSmash, a few others and I have worked out for Lelouch minus Tayuya and Temari.

Ino

Sakura

Shizuka

Ameyuri Ringo

Anko (yes I know she exceeds the age limit I put in, but AlSmash and others convinced me otherwise and she is the only one who exceeds the age limit who would be deemed acceptable however I might only use her if I go the mini-harem route)

Kurotsuchi

Fu (Jinchūriki)

Sakura and Ino I'll admit have the lowest chances of working out so it means that everyone on the list above are not graduated for Lelouch depending on how I will handle his pairing if it will be a mini-harem or not. Even then it will likely be two to three or four at max depending. I have worked out how Ameyuri will appear in the story and such despite she should be dead, but Tayuya I am having the most difficult time planning how she and Lelouch will join up together as teammates first before a couple. As I must wait until after the invasion before I do anything with the two.

You are welcomed to suggest others, but not just for Lelouch but for other possible crossover pairings. Kallen's role and time in the story when she'll appear has been planned out so far as do Suzaku, Euphy and Nunnally too. The only crossover pairing for sure I'll likely attempt is a Sayoko and Kakashi pairing if the opportunity presents itself.

That's it and let me know what you think, I'll post chapter five once six is done.


	5. Chapter 5 Days Later

A/N: Thanks you guys for the reviews and feedback it really keeps me going and inspires me. Chapter Six is about done and with it so close to Christmas I decided to post this chapter early as an early Christmas special. Well I threw up another small poll to determine the main pairing for Lelouch…it's between Temari and Tayuya since with conditions as they are now I can begin building on those pairings. Now what happened in the last chapter, although I was running low on things to do Temari met Lelouch to get information on him much like Kankurō had done with Naruto during the preliminaries. After all his team completed the exam in one hour, which is almost a half-hour shy of their own time so a team that can pull that off is worth investigating.

Anyway once that is settled and the Chunin Exams are complete I might throw up the poll to determine if Lelouch will be involved with more than one girl or not…I want to get a feel from you guys on that, although it seems inevitable considering the politics that Lelouch might be entangled with might make it a political necessity.

As for the other pairings I might have something new in mind for Sasuke, but it will be part of an evil twist in the story AlSmash and I worked out. You'll just have to wait and see what it is. As for Naruto I guess he'll be getting Hinata that much is for sure so far.

* * *

Chapter 5

Days Later

Five days passed since the Second Exams began and Lelouch had more or less remained in the same room he had been for the last five days, which he knew much to his relief would be at long last coming to an end. After the second day more teams one by one began to arrive at the tower with the majority of the arrivals being Konoha shinobi. Among the groups that had arrived were some familiar faces such as Kiba, Shino and Hinata who had arrived at the tower a day and a half later following the start of the test. Then sometime after their arrival Shikamaru, Chōji and Ino arrived followed by Neji, Lee and Tenten, but on the fourth day Dosu and his team arrived but Zaku appeared with his arms in slings wrapped in bandages.

Now the deadline for the end of the test was closing in with at least only an hour away before the time limit would be up.

As Lelouch sat on the bench which had become his bed as well during the night he kept focused on his pocket game of shogi he was having with Temari. Partly from the fact she had been locked up in the tower as much as he had been and the fact she didn't really have anyone else besides Kankurō to talk with. Of course trying to socialize with Gaara was completely out of the question, so with Gaara elsewhere in the tower finding a place to be alone while Kankurō was busy with tending to his puppet Temari had been left alone to her own devices.

Perhaps as a result of both her interest in Lelouch and the fact she was no doubt bored with nothing to do after she observed Lelouch playing a game of shogi on his own using a miniature pocket version he had kept on his person she offered to play a game in order to pass the time. Lelouch had been left alone other than talking to Guren a few times while C.C. had managed to bring a large number of instant ramen with her using scrolls to store everything she would need to prepare it. Even though he was wary of Temari mostly because she was from another village he found a sense of appreciation in Temari's company especially as she proved to be a very good shogi player herself.

At present her record with Lelouch was forty losses and ten wins against him, which only served to heighten Temari's respect and admiration of the young man who was a year younger than she was. There was no doubt in her mind that Lelouch was a serious contender, although she had yet to see him fight but the intelligence and strategic talent he showed in shogi served as further evidence as to how gifted he was. But on the other hand this only made the blonde kunoichi very cautious around Lelouch as if he showed this level of intelligence and thinking then it begged the question what was he like a combatant. All in all her curiosity regarding Lelouch kept growing as she was eager to see him in a battle.

As the two began their next game being round fifty-one between the two Temari made her first move while Lelouch moved his king which seemed like a reckless move, but soon took note that every game they began he had always moved the king first.

"You know there is something I have to know," Temari began as Lelouch looked up at her from the board. "The king, why do you always move the king first as your very first move?"

"If the king doesn't move how can his subordinates follow?"

"That's an interesting saying, a personal philosophy on leadership?"

"I guess you could say that," Lelouch replied.

Watching them was Shikamaru who had been among those who had seen Lelouch in action, but witnessing him play a very impressive game of shogi had him temped to want to challenge him. However seeing Lelouch fighting in the forest and the way he looked at them had Shikamaru keep a safe distance not wanting to provoke the guy even though he had little reason to.

_Man I just hope I don't have to fight the guy. _

* * *

Outside the tower Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura having endured hell in the forest had finally arrived at the tower with a new set of scrolls despite having lost their Heaven Scroll due to Orochimaru. It was fortunate that Naruto and Sasuke recovered, although the blonde-haired shinobi took longer to recover than Sasuke who had thankfully awoke during Dosu, Zaku and Kin's attack. Sakura had tried to hold them off, but it was thanks to the intervention of Lee followed by Shikamaru, Chōji and Ino that helped turned the tie.

But Sasuke's awakening and recovery brought about unexpected results, which Naruto was not told of. Just the same Dosu and his team fled and left his team's Earth Scroll in order to coax Sasuke into letting them go.

Things did not improve for them after that, although their encounter with Kabuto who had been separated from his group before running into Oboro and the rest of his teammates who had come after them for retribution for what had happened earlier and to steal their scroll. After a battle that literally dragged through the night the group emerged victorious acquiring the Amegakure shinobi's Heaven Scroll completing their set needed to pass.

Yet afterwards Kabuto had vanished slipping away into the forest without a trace worrying the group, but with nothing they can do about it they made their way to the tower.

"So this is the door we go through right," Sakura asked.

"I guess so," Naruto replied while Sasuke was being helped by Sakura who had been left exhausted by the last battle they had been involved in.

"So what are we waiting for?"

Without hesitation the trio entered the double doors into the tower, but inside the room ahead was empty. The room the trio entered was large with an elevated observation platform on the sides of the room on the second floor with no visible way out other than through the way they came. Confused the trio was trying to brainstorm on what to do.

"What's the deal there is nobody here," Naruto asked.

"It's ok Sakura I can manage," Sasuke said feeling strong enough to walk on his own now.

"Oh sure," The pink haired kunoichi said, but on the inside she was upset that Sasuke was no longer resting on her shoulder.

"I don't get it what happens now?"

"Hold on a second it look at that," Sakura spoke pointing to an inspiration on a large portrait on the wall ahead of them.

"Great…what is it?" The blonde haired shinobi inquired.

"If qualities of heaven are your desire acquire wisdom to take your mind higher. If earthly qualities are what you lack then train your body ready to attack. When heaven and earth are open together then the perilous path will open and become righteous forever. This," Sakura was saying but had a hard time reading a part of the inspiration that had been worn off. "Something is a secret way that guides us from this place today."

"This what," Naruto asked not grasping the meaning of the inspiration Sakura read before adding. "Or is that a secret too?"

"It's like there is a word missing here," Sakura answered, but with nothing further to work with the pink haired kunoichi move onto the next subject. "Anyway it's about the scrolls…I think we're supposed to open and read the heaven and earth scrolls now."

Bringing out the scrolls Sakura took the Heaven Scroll while Naruto took the Earth Scroll. After a few tense moments the two proceeded to open the scrolls. Once the scrolls were opened the trio was confused what was on the inside as each one held what seemed to be an incomplete character.

"Uh what is this?" Naruto asked moving the scroll thinking he could figure it out if he looked at it in a different way.

"A man…a person," Sakura said equally confused, but Sasuke on the other hand realized a hidden aspect of the scrolls. At that moment white smoke began to emit from the scrolls.

"Oh no this is a Kuchiyose no Jutsu," Sasuke said in shock before instructing his teammates. "Quick...get rid of the scrolls!"

Throwing the scrolls away the two smoking scrolls landed on the ground as the Kuchiyose no Jutsu finished and a person standing within the smoke now had been summoned. It took moments for the smoke to clear, but the person was someone the three shinobi recognized. His scar that went across his nose was a distinguished trait. His tanned complexion with brown eyes and brown hair tied into a top-knot ponytail wearing the usual shinobi attire of a Konoha shinobi complete a flak vest, blue pants and matching shirt.

"What, it's you?" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Hey," Iruka greeted with his arms crossed upon his chest. "Long time no see."

"Iruka-sensei," Sakura said who was just as surprised at the appearance of their old academy teacher.

"It looks like you three have been through a lot in this test."

"Hey…wait…what's with the surpise entrance? Why are you here?" Naruto asked who hadn't quite recovered from the shock of his old teacher's entrance.

"At the end of the second test of the exam we chunin are supposed to welcome the test takers who make it to the tower, but I guess it was just good luck that I got picked to welcome you three as well as give you three an important message." Iruka explained approaching the trio.

"An important message," Sakura asked while Iruka drew out a pocket watch to check the time.

"Whew and you guys made it just in time too," Iruka noted before putting away the watch to address the trio. "Now…congratulations you passed the second test. To celebrate your passing the test I would treat all of you to some Ichiraku Ramen, but," The chunin was saying before the mention of ramen changed the atmosphere in the room with an outburst from Naruto.

"Ramen…seriously," Naruto exclaimed rushing to his former teacher to give him a hug. "That is so cool!"

"Wait I am not done," Iruka tried to say, but there was no stopping Naruto.

"Ramen would be awesome after all of the bugs and plants we had to eat for the last couple of days."

"Where does he get all of his energy," Sasuke asked as Naruto excitement over the prospect of ramen showed no signs of dying down until finally Sakura stepped in.

"OH SHUT UP!"

"Alright…I can see that you are still hyperactive as ever Naruto."

"Heh now I see," Sasuke began before adding. "So if we looked at the scroll in the middle of the test what would have done to us Iruka-sensei?"

"As usual Sasuke you are as sharp as a tack," Iruka replied before turning around to pick up the Earth Scrolls then facing the group again. "You figured out the secret of the scrolls. Part of this test was to see how well you could see a difficult mission through to the end. Simply put you knew opening the scrolls was against the rules of your mission and if you tried to open one."

"What would have happened?" Sakura asked.

"We were ordered that if any ninja opened the scrolls we were to knock them out and some ninja found that out the hard way," Iruka explained.

"It's a good thing you didn't open of yours Naruto," Sasuke said with a grin causing Naruto and Sakura to shiver in fright as the two had planned on opening the scrolls but Kabuto stopped them.

"I owe you one...thanks a million Kabuto."

After recovering Sakura asked, "Oh sensei…what does that writing on the wall mean? Part of the inscription near the end has been worn away so it's difficult to ready we can't understand it."

"Oh please look we passed the test that stuff doesn't matter now," Naruto said who was more interested in the ramen that was promised to him.

"Actually explaining that is one of the duties assigned to me and sent here to take care of."

"What seriously," Naruto asked as Iruka nodded before he explained.

"That's right this is some serious business. Give it a good read, these are instructions that Hokage-sama recorded that chunin should follow."

"They are instructions?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, heaven stands for your mind and earth for your body. If qualities of heaven are your desire, acquire wisdom to take your mind higher get it?"

Naruto shook his head in response.

"Alright I'll explain…in other words if your weakness lies in your intellect Naruto then you have to work doubly hard to learn all of the information and skills you'll need for your mission."

"Uh ok I get your point," Naruto replied grudgingly while Sakura chuckled which got her Iruka's attention.

"And you if earthly qualities train your body prepare to attack. If your physical strength is your weakness Sakura then you have to be sure to train your physical conditioning every single day so it will improve all of the time. When heaven and earth are opened together the perilous path will become righteous forever, meaning if your mind and body are working together as one then a very dangerous mission can become an easy one."

"So what about that spot with the missing letter," Sakura asked.

"Well that part is meant for all of you to fill in. Do you see that symbol on the scroll," Iruka began showing the trio the opened Earth Scroll. "It's the character for person a reference to you chunin. You see these five days of survival were to test you as chunin and see if you would be any good at it. And I got to say you guys did magnificently. A chunin is a leader, a guide; it's a chunin's responsibility to be aware of the strengths and weaknesses of those serving under him or her and to know what skills and training those ninja are going to need in order to succeed on a mission. You did an excellent job on this mission and I want you to remember these instructions on your next one…well that's it…that is all I was supposed to say to you."

"Got it," Naruto said with a salute which only caused Iruka to look at him with a look of concern.

"Uh one more thing…for the third exam don't push it far especially you Naruto."

"Iruka-sensei when I got this headband I stopped being a student so you don't need to worry about me at all anymore. I mean this headband is proof that I am a full-fledged ninja right? You gave it to me right? I may still be hyper, but I am not a kid. Like you said we got through the second test and just watch I am going to pass the third one for sure." Naruto said boldly although it seemed he didn't dispel Iruka's concerns. "Right now I am a ninja too."

"Naruto you're right I am sorry about that," Iruka replied remembering earlier as he asked Anko about being the one to be summoned to meet with Naruto's team regardless if they failed or pass the test. However unlike Iruka the woman dismissed his worries about them upon taking notice that they were Kakashi's students.

_I guess Anko was right I should've had more faith in them, but I guess the one who truly understands the strengths and weaknesses of these shinobi are you Kakashi. _

* * *

Near the tower in an underground cave that was likely a home for a large animal. However it was the perfect meeting place for Kabuto and his superior Orochimaru. The Sannin was leaning against a wall as a single oil lamp sat in the middle of the cave providing faint illumination for the two as Kabuto stood by the entrance.

"A good harvest I hope," Orochimaru asked while Kabuto proudly answered.

"Yes better than expected, but I did learn more about Sasuke during the second test and I recorded all of the data on this…do you want it," Kabuto asked handing Orochimaru a certain Uchiha's ninja info card.

"Of course, but tell what did you think?"

"Your curiosity is truly insatiable Orochimaru-sama."

"As an Otogakure spy you see things others don't. Your opinion is of interest to me."

"Oh I don't think it matters, regardless of what I think you are the one who decides. Isn't that always the way?"

Orochimaru chuckled before regarding Kabuto more seriously as he held Sasuke's information card in his hand.

"But tell me what happened regarding Guren. I understand the assassins I sent to aid your two teammates to eliminate her were killed."

"I admit I was completely surprised. We attacked her during the test knowing she would have to avoid using her Kekkei Genkai as per your instructions otherwise Danzo's Root division would have sought her out even if they failed."

"Yet despite the handicap they were all killed, but I trust you got something on them at least?"

"Of course," Kabuto said revealing two more ninja info cards, but these cards held Kabuto's accumulated information on Lelouch and C.C. "This Lelouch fellow is quite the go-getter he stole the answer key for the first test, but the way he took out those four with the green-haired woman's help he fought more like someone of an easy chunin level of skill if not higher."

"Green-haired woman," Orochimaru muttered as he examined the cards. "Oh so it's C.C…I was wondering if she was still walking the earth, so that young man must be something to be involved with her." The paled skin shinobi said licking his lips in interest.

"You know her?"

"Not exactly, but she was more of a passing acquaintance you could say. I look forward to how Sarutobi-sensei will react to her presence. These tests have just gotten very interesting…I think I'll use this as an opportunity observe things more closely."

"What of me Orochimaru-sama?"

"I might have something in mind for you," Orochimaru began with a devious smile.

* * *

A short time later all of the teams that had completed the second part of the Chunin Exams had been assembled in large room with a stone set of hands forming a hand seal. The room was large enough to host at least over one thousand people or more possibility and there were stairs near the main entrance into the hall leading up observation platforms. Gathered before the stone hands were just about everyone involved with the exams including Ibiki, Anko as well as other chunin proctors including the instructors and team leaders of each shinobi squad involved.

"First of all I want to say congratulations on finishing the second test of the exam," Anko announced while thinking as she examined the number of candidates left over from the second half of the test.

_Heh there were seventy eight ninja who took this exam, frankly I am surprised that twenty-one have passed. I knew less than half would make it, but I thought the number would be in the single digits._

"I am hungry," Chōji complained while ahead of him Shikamaru didn't look pleased.

"What a drag there is so many of them left. This is such a pain."

"Sasuke and his team have passed too," Ino said feeling quite pleased with that.

"Well of course they did. After all of the trouble we went through to keep them safe they better have passed."

A silence fell upon the gathering, but it was understandable since no one had expected seven teams out of twenty-seven to pass. Among them Lelouch and his team remained silent quietly observing what was happening around them.

"Alright Hokage-sama is going to explain the third and final test of the exam so you better listen carefully maggots." Anko announced before turning to a man in his late sixties with a gray goatee while the rest of his head was concealed by the traditional Hokage conical hat while he wore the red and white robes belonging to those of his status. "Hokage-sama they are all yours."

_So he is Hiruzen Sarutobi, _Lelouch thought as he remembered everything Itachi had told him about the famed God of Shinobi Hiruzen was known by some as.

Hiruzen took a few steps forward before clearing his throat to address the assembled genin.

"First before I tell you what the third exam entails there is something about the test itself I want to explain. Listen closely now it's something all of you need to understand…I am going to tell you the true purpose of these exams," The Hokage explained stopping to allow a moment for his words to sink in. "Why do you suppose our country holds these exams in conjunction with our allies? To raise the abilities of the shinobi and to increase friendship between allied nations to be sure, but it's important that you understand its true meaning. The exams are short to speak…they are the representations of battles between allied nations."

"What is that supposed to mean," Tenten asked.

"Now if we look at our history and all of the countries we are currently allied with were once neighboring nations that continuously fought with one another for power. In order to avoid destroying one another military strength meaninglessly those nations pick champions to do battle on behalf of their nations at mutually selected locations. That was how the Chunin Selection Exams originally began."

"Well that is great, but why do we have to go through these exams? I mean it's not we're picking chunin to go fight." Naruto asked.

"Well actually there is no question that part of the reason for these exams is to select shinobi worthy of becoming chunin that is not the whole story. These exams allow for a place where shinobi can carry the pride of their nation on their backs and fight against other ninja for their very lives."

"The pride of their nation," Sakura muttered.

"People of nobility and of various prominences from other countries are invited as guests, but also to possibility seek shinobi to work for them. This exam could determine the course of shinobi work from here on out. More importantly those rulers and others of high status shall witness your battles and take note of the shinobi and the nation that developed them. But if there is a gap in power between the nations then the stronger nations are inundated with job requests for ninja on which that nation grows stronger while the nations deemed weak decline. Therefore the stronger our nation is the better our position when negotiation with other countries, so it's important to show how much military strength our village has."

"Ok, but even so why is it necessary for us to risk our lives?" Kiba asked this time.

"The country's strength is the village's strength and the village's strength is the shinobi's strength, and the truth strength of a shinobi is only achieved when it's pushed to its limits such as in a life or death battle. This exam is a chance for each nation to display the strength of its shinobi and hence the strength of the nation itself. Because this is an exam where your life is on the line then it has meaning, and it is for this very reason and the strength of the nation that your forerunners fought in this exam. It's truly a dream worth striving for."

"But then why did you use the expression friendship before?" Tenten asked.

"But you have only remembered half of what I have said," Hiruzen replied before adding. "You also mustn't have the wrong idea of the exam's meaning. This is a custom in which balance is preserved by fighting and dying…in the world of the shinobi that is friendship. The third exam is a fight for life with the pride of the village and your own dreams at stake."

Another silence gripped the room with Naruto breaking it.

"Well he sure convinced me."

"Any test is fine; just tell me what the details of the next exam are already. I can handle anything you throw at me." Gaara said speaking for the first time.

"Very well then…now listen closely I am going to tell you all exactly what you'll be doing on the third test."

But before Hokage could continue the arrival of another Konoha shinobi arrived he wore the standard shinobi outfit, but he wore his shinobi headband as a bandana over his medium length brown hair.

"Hokage-sama before you do please allow me Hayate Gekko appointed as proctor of the third test to speak first." The shinobi kneeling before the Hokage asked.

"So be it," Hiruzen replied as Hayate stood up.

"It's nice to meet all of you," Hayate greeted before turning around to face the genin all the while he began coughing. "However there is something I…*cough*…need you to do before we can start the final portion of the exam."

Lelouch couldn't help but notice how sickly the shinobi looked with bags under his eyes and not to mention his coughing fits.

"We have to have a preliminary exam before we can have the final exam."

Everyone was shocked, which brought the first outburst from Shikamaru.

"Preliminary what do you mean by that?"

"I am sorry sensei, excuse me I really don't see the point. Why can't we move on to the third exam," Sakura asked.

"Uh well the first and second exams might have been too easy, but the fact is we didn't expect this many of you to pass. According to the rules of the chunin exams a preliminary round can be held at any stage in order to reduce the number of candidates remaining." Hayate explained.

"But is that fair?" Sakura inquired.

"It's just at this stage we have to speed things up a bit. As Hokage-sama said a lot of important guests will be watching we can't afford to waste their time. They have some to see only the best, so if any of you feel that you are not in top physical condition this is your…*cough*…sorry about that…as I was saying any of you who don't feel up to this now is the time for you to bow out. The preliminaries will be starting immediately."

"What you mean right now," Kiba shouted out.

"We just finished barely surviving the last exam don't we get a break?" Ino complained and she was joined by Shikamaru.

"What a drag."

"Hey when do we eat?" Chōji muttered.

"Oh yeah the winners will be determined by one on one combat sudden death, so like I said if there is anyone who doesn't feel up to it now is the time to raise your hand."

As the genin were contemplating that possibility, but it seemed unlikely that no one was going to bow out. However as the proctor waited for anyone to raise his or her hand the announcement caused fiction among the genin with Sakura in particular was deeply concerned for Sasuke. Lelouch decided to quietly observe before turning his attention to Anko, the Hokage and Ibiki where a more heated discussion was taking place.

"It's just as I feared," Hiruzen said as Sasuke and his teammates didn't realize they were being quietly observed.

"What do we do with him?" Ibiki asked.

"We take him out of the exam and hand him over to ANBU Black Ops and let them keep him locked up. We have to keep that seal under control and," Anko was suggesting before she was interrupted by a certain infamous jonin with gray spiked up hair with one eye covered by his headband and the rest of his face covered by a mask.

"Oh and you think he is just going to quietly go along with all of this? You really think so? You are forgetting he is of the Uchiha clan," Kakashi Hayate pointed out.

"I don't care what he is; if he stays he is a danger to everyone." Anko snapped at Kakashi before lowering her voice. "Don't you see if gets stronger so does the curse mark…that thing is feeding off of his charka. It's a forbidden jutsu that devours the one who bears it," Anko said before looking at Sasuke. "It's incredible that the kid is still standing…by now…he should be dead. Hokage-sama…"

Anko stared at Hokage waiting for the aged shinobi to make a decision, but as he observed Sasuke the Hokage's gaze looked over to Lelouch's team before settling on C.C. who noticed the aged shinobi leader looking at her prompting C.C. to smile at Hiruzen. The Hokage's eyes widened for a moment before he calmed himself turning to Anko to ask.

"Hmmm by the way is that the team who stole the answer key discovering what was truly intended for the first test?"

"Yes sir," Ibiki replied.

"I see they are quite the team, but they seem more skilled than most genin I have seen. Do we know anything about them?" The Hokage asked as Anko flipped through the papers on her clipboard to seek the information the Hokage wanted.

"The team as a whole has completed thirty D-rank missions, twenty C-rank missions and five B rank missions," Anko mentioned with a look of surpise. "These guys are more experienced than any genin team could be and the fact they have done some B rank missions already is surprising, but that black haired kid is probably the strongest of the bunch from what our information about him says."

"Who is that one?"

"Lelouch Lamperouge, he actually completed five B-rank missions on his own not even including the five he and his team did together. According to records despite entering the academy at Amegakure late he's a born prodigy who completed the academy within a year graduating at the age of ten. His grades during his time in the academy are quite high too." Ibiki replied having done a little background check on Lelouch.

"That is quite the record for one as young as he."

"The ANBU Black Ops have kept an eye on him since his little stunt at the academy up until he entered the forest of death just to be sure he didn't do anything rash." Anko added in as she examined the young man.

Anko was certain the kid wasn't a spy for Orochimaru nor did she think he was going to cause any trouble for the village yet she couldn't deny she had the feeling that Lelouch and his team probably had something to hide.

"Ok so no one wants to quit?"

_So my suspicions about Sasuke getting a curse mark are confirmed, but…_

Lelouch began to think before a loud sound drew his attention looking over his shoulder pass Gaara's group and the other teams to Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke had apparently grabbed Sakura's hand to stop her from raising it no doubt to alert the proctors of Sasuke's condition.

"I don't get what you are trying to prove? I am supposed to stand by and watch you tear yourself apart?" A tearful Sakura asked. "I can't bear to watch it."

"Then don't watch, but stay out of it." Sasuke replied shocking Sakura before adding as he let go of her hand. "This has nothing to do with you, but I told you before that what I am is an avenger. For me this far more than just an exam, even becoming a chunin or not means less than nothing to me," Sasuke said to the surpise of Naruto. "I am as strong as I need to be…all I want is the answer to that…I can only find out by fighting the strongest. The best of the best are all here, this is the path I walk and not you or anyone can change that."

"Oh Sasuke…"

"Man you don't know when to quit, why are you butting your head out for idiot. It's just because she cares about you," Naruto said before Sasuke stopped him from going on further.

"Naruto…you are among those I want to fight the most."

As Naruto was silenced by Sasuke's words Hiruzen had reached a decision.

"I am still concerned about what Orochimaru said. Allow the boy to continue with the exam and we'll see what happens."

"But…Hokage-sama," Anko began clearly objecting to the decision.

"However at the first sign of the curse mark growing or his power getting out of control you will step in and stop it," Hiruzen said as Ibiki agreed to the decision.

"Right…"

"But I," Anko began but soon realized she wasn't going to win the argument as the decision had been made, "As you wish."

"Alright we will now begin the preliminary round," Hayate began before going on to explain. "These matches will consist of one on one individual combat at full battle intensity, so this is not an exercise. There are twenty-one of you remaining so we'll need ten matches while the last one will be allowed to advance to the third exam by default. The surviving candidates from these matches will go on to the final exam. As for the rules there are none, you will fight until one dies or concedes defeat or is rendered physically unable to continue the contest. Naturally those who are losing are urged to concede defeat promptly to avoid a fatal outcome. Furthermore as proctor I am given a certain amount of leeway in judging the matches…*cough*…I might intervene if a match seems hopeless to save as many lives as possible. Now it is time to reveal what fate has chosen for you," Hayate said at least looking over his shoulder at Anko.

"Open the panel," Anko ordered using the radio headset she was wearing to relay the order.

Upon the upper left hand corner of the wall above the stone hands was an electronic monitor concealed behind a stone panel which was being pulled up in preparation to randomly determine the match ups.

"The names of each opponent are chosen at random. Before each match the names of the candidates will appear behind me. As there is nothing more to say let us begin," Hayate said as the screen lit up as it was shuffling through the names of the remaining genin until finally coming to a stop.

* * *

**Dosu Kinuta vs. Chōji Akimichi **

Chōji was shocked while Dosu seemed disappointed while everyone else either had mixed reactions or simply didn't care, but it seemed Chōji was upset he was going to fight one of the Otogakure shinobi.

"Aww man I am first on the list, but I am so hungry!"

"Heh this should be an easy match," Dosu commented.

"Ok those whose names have been chosen please step forward," Hayate asked as Dosu and a hesitant Chōji walked up until they stood in front of all of the other genin. "You two have been chosen for the first match; Chōji Akimichi and Dosu Kinuta…are there any objections?"

"I have no objections," Dosu replied while Chōji was clearly having second thoughts.

"Uh…well…"

"Hey Chōji if you win I'll treat you to all you can eat at any place you want," His sensei Asuma called out from the assembled higher-ranked shinobi. The man wore the standard uniform of a jonin of his village, but around his waist he wore a light blue colored slash with the emblem for the Land of Fire on it. He had a black beard on his face with matching hair that was a little spiked up with a cigarette in his mouth.

"REALLY…I'LL CRUSH HIM," Chōji declared as the promise of all you can eat was more than enough to inspire the genin to take his foe head on as one could literally see the flames of determination in his eyes.

"Alright let us begin the first match," Hayate began before looking to the other genin. "Ok other than the two candidates for the match the rest of you will clear the floor and move to the upper levels."

As the genin from Otogakure and Sunagakure went to the upper observation platform on the left hand side while Konohagakure genin along with Lelouch and C.C. went to the right while the jonin instructor for each team minus Lelouch's team had joined their students. However on the floor Naruto and Sakura remained near Sasuke as their own sensei Kakashi approached them.

"Hey it's Kakashi-sensei," Naruto cheered.

"Alright you guys let's go up," Kakashi said greeting his students who were pleased to see him, but as he passed Sasuke. "By the way Sasuke don't use your sharingan in your match."

The black-haired Uchiha was surprised at first, but then recovered asking.

"So you know about it?"

"Yes, but also as a bit of warning if that curse mark of yours gets out of hand we'll be forced to stop the match…remember that Sasuke."

Sasuke was little unnerved by the warning, but the young man would heed it just the same. Once everyone else with the exception of Hayate, Chōji and Dosu were off the floor the match looked ready to begin with his team on the upper platform cheering for them.

"Let the first match begin," Hayate announced stepping away.

"Come Chōji you can do it!" Shikamaru cheered for his friend.

"Fatso!" Ino cried out, which only involved Chōji's anger.

"Ok I am going to finish this match quickly…it's only going to take two seconds then I am coming after you Ino!"

"Fine fatso if you want this match to end quickly then I'll just win it quickly." Dosu said calmly, but his remark only make Chōji even angrier.

"You're going to go down hard you mummified weirdo," Chōji declared with fire in his eyes while at the same time he was thinking drawing on the experience of having seen him fight once before.

_I know his techniques all but too well…those holes on that device he has on his arm emit some kind of pulsing sound, but if I can't hear it he can't hurt me. _

Forming a Ram and then a special hand seal before Chōji called out, "Baika no Jutsu (Multi-Size Technique)."

Chōji's abdominal section expanded giving a large rounded appearance that was at least easily double his normal height. However Chōji wasn't done yet as he was getting ready to Nikudan Sensha (Human Bullet Tank) as his arms and legs were retracted into his body along with his ears. In moments Chōji was a living boulder rolling head on at Dosu who was managing to evade Chōji's attacks fairly easily. The device on his right forearm was called Melody Arm. It was through that device Dosu could generate sound waves for his attacks. His abilities attacked the inner ear, directing his sound deep into it, which would cause great pain, disorientation, vertigo and nausea.

Chōji's tactic was in an effort to protect his ears from it.

Unfortunately Chōji was doomed to lose as he had little control over the direction he could travel while rolling around and the fact that there were still other ways for Dosu to attack. After Chōji crashed into a wall on the left hand side of the room unable to break free immediately Dosu saw his chance and descended on the stuck young man driving his right arm into Chōji's body.

"It's no use my ears are covered," Chōji said in a mocking fashion.

"Oh you are so wrong," Dosu replied tapping his melody arm with his free hand releasing a powerful sonic wave.

In moments a large cloud of dust blanketed the area around them as a powerful sonic wave attack was unleashed and despite Chōji's precautions the attack was hitting its mark as Chōji cried out in pain. Later after the smoke had cleared Chōji was on the ground incapacitated by the sound attack effectively ending the match as he was unable to fight back.

"You see the human body is seventy percent water and water can transmit sound waves. In other words when it comes to my attacks your whole body is basically one big ear."

"The winner is Dosu Kinuta," Hayate announced before Dosu left the floor to rejoin his teammates.

"Hey are you alright," A member of the medical team on standby asked as two of them hurried to Chōji's side.

"Meat I want to eat some meat."

"That's our Chōji always thinking with his stomach," Shikamaru admitted while Ino agreed with him.

"Even though he lost the least we can do is take him out to eat," Asuma said deciding to reward Chōji anyway for a good effort.

_I guess I called it about the device on his arm…weaponized sound waves how interesting. I wonder what else Otogakure has in relation to that, because if he was sent as only a grunt then, _Lelouch thought wondering if their genin used sound waves in such a fashion if their stronger shinobi might have something more potent.

The display on the wall began selecting the next contenders, which was for cause for worry when the results were in.

**Sakura Haruno vs. Kankurō**

* * *

A/N: Sakura vs. Kankurō…this will not likely end well for one of them, but with chapter six about done and a lot of the matches taken care of in that one we're coming close to Lee and Lelouch battling it out in a fierce battle which only sets the scene for the coming clash between Sasuke and Lelouch. Naruto and Neji will likely fight one another, although AlSmash and I had talked about Neji fighting Lelouch instead but Naruto taking Neji down would be more fitting.

Now those concerned for the loss of the character building Sakura and Ino's match brings I have something else in mind to cover it so no don't worry.

So time for reviews and feedback and don't forget the poll on my profile and you can PM me with suggestions. The only thing stopping me from making Tayuya and Lelouch work or have a good start is to introduce her and have her join Lelouch's group without making it seemed forced or too convenient.

Also in the finals Gaara and C.C. will face off…it was decided their fight was better saved for the third exam.


	6. Ch 6 Separate the wheat from the chaff

A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews and input as well as suggestions. I'll proceed and we'll see how we'll go from there. We'll take care of the other fights in this chapter before moving onto the next one which will hold a fight a lot of you will have been waiting for.

Happy holidays guys...I am posting this early for the sake of the holidays.

* * *

Chapter 6

Separate the wheat from the chaff

Sakura was shocked, but worried at the same time as she was going to be facing one of the Sunagakure shinobi, but opposite of her Naruto had faith in her. As did Kakashi and Sasuke, but the pink haired kunoichi wasn't so sure.

"Come on Sakura you can do it!" Naruto cheered while Sasuke was silent before saying.

"I would try to take him down fast…I don't know what kind of jutsu that guy has, but just be careful."

"Thanks Sasuke."

Making her way down to ground floor to face Kankurō who was already standing near the proctor ready to face the pink-haired kunoichi, however Sakura wasn't sure what to expect from the Sunagakure shinobi as it was hard to determine what kind of fighting style he would employ against her. He didn't appear to be a taijutsu user, but what was that large thing wrapped in bandages on his back. Kankurō was confident he would win, but it wasn't so much that he had faith in his skill but in the fact that his foe looked like she had gone through hell already.

_I should have no problems with this match, _The black clothed shinobi thought.

Once Sakura stood across from her foe the young woman swallowed hard while trying to determine how she was going to tackle this fight, but Sakura was determined to win especially after all that they to fight through so far.

"Alright if you two are ready let the second match begin," Hayate announced.

"Let me do you a favor and this fight quick," Kankurō offered as he took off the large bandaged object he wore on his back setting it on the ground near him.

"No way after coming this far I am not giving up so easily!"

"Suit yourself little girl," Kankurō replied as Sakura brought her hands together quickly weaving Ram, Snake and Tiger hand signs to use Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique) to create two copies of herself.

It was a basis academy technique, but Sakura was intent on using every skill and trick she had to win. Hurling a trio of shurikens from his pouch on his thigh Kankurō tried to hit Sakura, but the girl dodged and rushed Kankurō with the first two clones disappearing on contact while the pink-haired kunoichi focused charka into her feet and hands to deliver a powerful blow that knocked her opponent off his feet sending him back several meters.

Sakura pressed her attack drawing a kunai to attack Kankurō who drew a kunai in response to parry her strike.

"Come on you can't win against me using academy jutsu."

"Oh yeah and what do you got?"

"Well I tried to be nice and warn you, but ok then." Kankurō said as he dropped his guard suddenly allowing a kunai strike to get through and Sakura slashed the Sunagakure shinobi across the face causing Kankurō to fall back while the seemingly fatally injured shinobi covered his face with his hands as he fell back. Sakura began to panic thinking she had killed him. Although most were convinced Sakura had killed Kankurō, but Lelouch on the other hand who was watching.

"No…she has lost this fight already."

"I am sorry I didn't mean to," Sakura was saying before in that instant of having lowered her guard Kankurō suddenly sprang back to life as his mouth opened up and a purple smoke erupted engulfing Sakura in a poisonous mist.

Everyone was stunned by this turn of events as Sakura couldn't understand what was happening, but she got her answer as Kankurō got up after falling to the ground. Only looking upon his face did she see that what she struck wasn't Kankurō, but it wasn't even human at all. Her kunai slash cut away a false face that had been placed upon a wooden puppet…the disguise was cast off revealing a six limbed puppet with messy brown hair and multiple eyes. The puppet seized Sakura in a vice-like grip as it held on with its grip getting stronger as she could feel her bones about to break.

Meanwhile the bandaged object that the puppet had been carrying revealed itself to be the real Kankurō emerging from the bandages he had wrapped around his body. His charka strings that were linked to his puppet became visible for the first time as the entire time before the matches had begun Kankurō had hid himself with his puppet pretending to be him while what people had thought to be his puppet he was carrying was really him all along.

"Didn't I try to tell you? Now you are poisoned," Kankurō revealed as Sakura began crying out in pain.

_A puppet…then he's a puppet master using Kugutsu no Jutsu (Puppet Technique), _Sakura thought as she struggled to break free but her limbs were going numb from the poison.

"But thanks for knocking the crow back a safe distance through."

"SAKURA," Naruto cried out as despite her best efforts Sakura couldn't get free and slowly her struggling gradually died down.

"Sakura," a horrified Ino muttered. Despite their squabbling over Sasuke and other things to see Sakura on the verge of her own demise horrified the blonde haired woman.

"The candidate is unable to battle, Kankurō is the winner," Hayate announced as Crow released Sakura with two members of the medical team already at Sakura's side. Fortunately the pink-haired kunoichi was still alive, but the poison was already working through her system.

"Don't worry, the poison won't kill her right away, but she'll be done for awhile…as long as she gets treatment she'll be fine."

"DAMN IT," Naruto snapped clearly upset that Sakura had lost, but Lelouch logically examined the battle.

_Given her condition and skills she displayed she had no chance, although if she knew the fight might have lasted longer. But her skills haven't been developed enough to make much of a case against someone like that. Considering Gaara is involved it's probably for her own good she is eliminated from the exams. Her charka control she displayed was impressive, but her lack of skill and experience are problem for her. _

"If I face that guy I am taking him down," the blonde haired hyperactive shinobi declared with flames in his eyes while Sasuke was angered by Sakura's defeat but more so on how it was done.

"We'll get him in the third exam, but we need to win." Sasuke declared after exchanging looks with Naruto.

"Right…"

"Relax Ino," Asura said putting a hand on her shoulder. "The medical team will take care of her so don't worry."

"Thank you sensei," Ino said while despite the bad blood between them deep down Ino didn't want anything bad to happen to Sakura.

Meanwhile the display board began randomly choosing the next contenders until it displayed.

* * *

**Zaku Abumi vs. Shino Aburame**

"Heh which sucker is that," Zaku commented while his foe Shino was silent. The two made their way down to the ground floor where Hayate awaited them.

"*cough*…step forward please," Hayate asked as Zaku and Shino approached standing a couple feet away from one another. "Very good and if you are both ready we'll begin."

An uneasy silence passed between them before Shino warned.

"If you fight me you won't be able to recover. Forfeit and withdraw…"

"Heh what do you know I got a little movement in one of my arms," Zaku replied as one of his broken arms began to move. Sasuke was watching recalling that he had been the one under the influence of the curse mark who broke Zaku's arms during his teammate's attacks upon them.

_Both of his arms haven't healed, so how is going to win this? _

"One good arm is more than enough to beat you," Zaku snapped before charging at Shino trying to strike him across the head but the young Konoha shinobi blocked it with his right arm.

"You couldn't beat me with both of your arms."

"Oh yeah I got a surpise for you… Zankūha (Decapitating Airwaves)," Zaku shouted hitting Shino with a blast of air fired from the holes in the palm of his hands. The blast knocked Shino a couple meters away as he rolled around the ground.

"Alright fool have you had enough?"

Shino calmly got back up, but as he did an odd sound that sounds like insects could be heard.

"Hey what is," Zaku began trying to find the source of the sound before finally looking at Shino who saw bugs emerging from his body and crawling all over him.

_What the hell he has bugs coming out of him like a human hive, this guy is a freak show, _Zaku thought before asking. "Great, now that you have grossed us all out what happens next?"

It was only moments later when right behind him Zaku realized to his horror that a gigantic swarm of those bugs were behind him.

"They are a rare species of parasitic beetle," Shino began to explain holding up one of them on his finger tip on his left hand. "That attack their prey in a swarm eating its charka…an army of this size will suck you dry in less than a minute. Your only intelligent option is to forfeit the match. You cannot fight two opponents at once, so if you use your good arm against me then my friends will swarm you from behind. Conversely if you use your good arm to keep them at bay then you'll have me on your blind side. Either way your defeat will be certain and unpleasant," Shino explained with a matter-of-fact tone as it wasn't arrogance but merely a cold analysis of Zaku's situation. "It's always wise to have an ace in the hole."

Zaku was facing a dangerous situation and Shino's points about it were right on the mark and the Otogakure shinobi knew it.

At that moment flashes of his childhood of living off the streets stealing food in order to survive came to mind. After one theft of bread that went badly and left him beaten up in an alleyway was when he first met Orochimaru who told him.

_I saw something in you I liked…a look in your eye. If you leave this place and come with me I'll make you strong boy. _

And so he did eager to abandon his life as a street urchin.

_Be my weapon and battle for me Zaku. _

"Never again," Zaku began as his rage began to boil over. "NEVER AGAIN!"

To the surpise of everyone Zaku extended both of his arms pointing one at Shino and the other at his bugs.

_I see so he was pretending to have one good arm to surpise his foe, but that guy from Aburame clan…I doubt he gave him such advice…unless, _Lelouch thought as a smile formed on his face.

"Well played…this fight is over."

"Now you have done it…you have made me mad," Zaku shouted in anger. "Like you said always have an ace in the hole…right?"

However at the moment Zaku tried to use his arms to unleash a devastating attack on both Shino and his bugs everything went completely wrong as contained air-pressure unable to escape erupted through his arms blowing his right arm off and blowing holes in his left arm rendering it useless. It took moments for Zaku to realize what happened while everyone with the exception of Lelouch was shocked by the sudden turnaround. Although the pain of losing an arm shot through him like a raging fire he managed to get a good look at the palm of his left arm to find the surgically implanted air-nozzles plugged up by Shino's bugs.

Shino appeared behind him.

"Earlier while I was distracting you with my helpful advice I was also sending some of my little friends to plug up those bothersome wind-holes in your hands…both hands just to be sure. You see while an ace in the hole is good…two aces are better." Shino said, but despite being his injuries Zaku tried to fight back but it was hopeless as Shino easily knocked him to the ground. After kneeling down to examine his injuries and his current state Zaku was finished.

"This one has had it…the winner of this match is Shino Aburame," Hayate announced.

"How did he do that," Lee inquired as Neji was curious as well.

Stepping further down to get a better view Neji formed a quick series of hand seals to activate his Byakugan to examine Shino more closely, but he was surprised by what he saw looking through Shino's flesh and clothing to see his body is literally host to all of those beetles.

"I had no idea…I thought he was using a summoning jutsu to get all of those insects, but no they are actually living inside of him." Neji said to a surprised Lee.

"Living…inside of him!"

"There is a legend in Konohagakure of a clan of insect tamers," Guy mentioned before Neji added.

"Yes I have heard of that clan as well. They say when a bug master is born he enters into a scared pact with the insects. He allows them to nest in his body while in return they obey their host's will, they serve him answering his call…fighting his battles and destroying his enemies. I have also heard they are allowed to feed on their charka as part of the bargain."

"So this guy is one of them…one of those bug tamers."

_It likely happened during that initial contact between them when he blocked that Otogakure shinobi's blow with his arm it might have happened there and he didn't notice it. Being that close together it was easier for his beetles to get to those holes. Likely whatever injuries he must have endured during the exam probably lowered the chances of him noticing the bugs until it was too late. With both air-holes plugged the building pressure had nowhere to go trying to find a way to escape, so something had to give first which was unfortunately his arms which couldn't handle the buildup of pressure. _

Lelouch thought deducing what had likely happened and how Shino got his bugs onto Zaku.

"Alright let us move onto the Fourth Match," Hayate said as the display began randomly picking the next two for the fourth match stopping upon the names.

* * *

**Temari vs. Tenten **

_Why do I get the feeling this will be another quick win, _Lelouch thought as Tenten and Temari made their way to the floor below standing before Hayate who was ready to begin the fourth match as the fight would between two kunoichi.

"Temari vs. Tenten…let the fourth match begin," Hayate announced, but Temari didn't make a move while Tenten cautiously backed away uncertain of what to expect from her foe. A silent stand-off ensured for a good couple minutes until the proctor asked. "What are you two waiting for I told you the match has begun."

_She is judging her opponent and her position puts her in a good place to attack or defend, but if what I suspect about Temari's skills are right then if won't matter. _Lelouch thought.

"Humph I guess she is waiting for me to make a move. A big mistake because the first move I make will be the last one you see." Temari said with smile on her face. "Come on I don't want this match to be over too quickly, so why don't you go first? Come on girl show me what you got."

"Ok if you insist, but remember you asked for it." Tenten said before leaping high into the air to hurl four shurikens at Temari, but unknown to the Konoha kunoichi the Sunagakure shinobi used an application of wind element jutsu to redirect Tenten's attack causing her to miss. "I MISSED HER, but there is no way?"

"What was that a warm up exercise? Or you are nervous and it has affected your aim," Temari mocked, but Lelouch and Shikamaru knew what happened. "What a shame I was hoping to work up a sweat, but forget that idea if this is the best you got."

"How did she miss? Tenten never misses," Rock Lee cried out in astonishment.

"It's impossible…Tenten's aim is perfect she always hits her mark." Might Guy said; he was unable to hide his own surpise while Neji calmly stated the obvious fact.

"Not this time through."

"She never misses…there must be something that made her miss," Guy said suspecting something must have happened that caused Tenten's attack to miss.

"Man this is embarrassing," Shikamaru said as he came to the same conclusion as Lelouch. "Sunagakure wins again."

"What are you talking about the match just started," Naruto asked.

"You don't get it the match is already over," The black haired shinobi replied with a bored expression.

"Well then explain it to me so I can understand it?"

"Ah skip it if you can't see it then I am not going to waste my breath."

Sasuke was silently watching, but he soon came to the same conclusion as Shikamaru as he picked up on what he was seeing that was the signs that Tenten had already lost this match.

"I still don't get it…I don't understand these guys at all," The blonde-haired shinobi said in admitted defeat.

After a few moments of silence between them with Temari reaching for her large fan Tenten hurried to her left attempting to flank the blonde-haired kunoichi. After almost running a full circle around her opponent Tenten leapt into the air pulling out a scroll from the pouch she carried. She opened it and began twirling it around her body before she and the scroll began spinning rapidly together. Tenten preformed a unique Generic Sealing Technique in which she hurls a range of different weapons at Temari, but regrettable the blonde-haired kunoichi drew her fan and swatted the incoming kunai, shrunken, small sickles and knives.

"No way, she stopped everything I threw at her. What has she got in that fan of hers?"

"Heh take a look," Temari began showing the first of three purple moons on her partly opened fan she carried. "This is the first moon…there are two more, so when you see all three moons you'll know you have lost the match."

"Tenten maintain focus…don't play your enemy's game," Lee shouted out, but Lelouch having become annoyed stated out loud.

"She has lost this match already…unless she has skills other than throwing weapons she has no hope of victory."

"No Tenten can still win this," Lee said gripping his right fist.

"You are mistaken…if she fought someone else other than Gaara she might've had a chance at winning, but Temari's masterful control of wind is the worst possible match up for your friend whose fighting skill relies heavily upon Bukijutsu cannot counter that girl's wind jutsu."

Suddenly instead of trying to change tactics Tenten drew out a pair of scrolls setting each one besides her as she began weaving Tiger, Dragon, Monkey, Hare, and Snake hand signs before crossing her arms over her chest.

"She is using that already," Guy mentioned surprised his student would be resorting to that technique already.

"What is she doing with the two scrolls?" Naruto asked as Tenten finished preparations for her next attack.

"It won't work whatever it is," Temari pointed out confident in her victory.

"Sōshōryū (Twin Rising Dragons)," Tenten said as a blinding cloud of white smoke engulfed the arena floor. Two rising smoke pillars in the shape of dragons rose up coiling into a double helix formation before the smoke faded revealing the now opened scrolls Tenten had set aside. They were now spinning around as Tenten leapt up near the top and began hurling a kunai, followed by shurikens, a knife and then a wide range of different weapons at Temari. Within seconds she had hurled almost three times the amount of weapons she threw in her second range attack.

"I told you already it won't work…moon number two," Temari announced as she opened her fan a bit more to reveal the second purple moon on it before blowing away all of the weapons Tenten had hurled effortlessly.

"I am not done yet," Tenten shouted after landing on the ground, but she took to the air again using wires attached to her discarded weapons to launch a second attack as she raised all the knocked side weapons back into the air before throwing them at Temari one more time. Just as Tenten was sure she had cornered her foe Temari opened her fan completely and knocked Tenten and her weapons away.

As the Konoha kunoichi was recovering from her fall after her latest attack had failed Temari stood unscratched with her fan completely open revealing all three moons revealed.

"Moon number three," Temari said before using her fan to seemingly vanish before Tenten's eyes, but when she was unable to find her foe Temari was floating through the air on top of her fan. "Over here," The blonde kunoichi said coldly as she flew over Tenten's head before landing and readying her fan for the move that would end the match. "Now it's my turn…Kamaitachi no Jutsu (Sickle Weasel Technique)!"

Unleashing the full-power of the gale force winds she can command using her giant folding fan Tenten was caught in a vortex of wind and lifted into the air where she was cut apart by hundreds of invisible blades.

"Temari's charka is controlling the vortex," Neji began knowing full well that Tenten had lost the match. "She fought well, but she'll never escape from that whirlwind…it's over."

The whirlwind died down with Tenten's body falling to the ground, but Temari caught it as her enemy landed defeated upon her fan back first.

"The winner is Temari," Hayate announced seeing that Tenten was no longer capable of fighting and was at Temari's mercy.

"Oh man…she's ruthless," Naruto commented as he was frightened of Temari.

"Tenten," Lee said sadly at the defeat of his teammate.

"Wasn't much of a match…kinda boring," Temari said as Guy was stunned.

"To have deflected all of Tenten's attacks like that," Guy commented with Lee adding.

"I still can't believe it."

"It was impressive alright, but scary," Naruto commented.

"I told you it was going to end like this," Shikamaru added at last, but Lee noticed something as Temari's arm was shifting. Realizing what the action meant especially as Temari began grinning Lee leapt to the arena floor crying out his teammate's name as Temari tossed Tenten's unconscious form into the air hoping it would land atop all of the weapons scattered about.

"TENTEN," Lee cried before managing to catch her in time before she landed on her own weapons.

"Nice catch," Temari commented mockingly.

"What's wrong with you? She may have lost, but that is no way to treat a defeated opponent who has done her best." Lee snapped holding Tenten.

Temari clearly annoyed with Lee stamped her folded up fan on the ground. "Oh beat it and take that sack of garbage with you."

Lee was furious and blindly rushed Temari despite Neji trying to tell him to stop, but bushy-brows as Naruto called him was too blinded by righteous fury to back down.

"LEE!"

Lee leapt into the air ready to deliver a high kick calling out, "Konoha Senpū (Tree Leaf Whirlwind)!"

But Temari blocked the kick with her fan easily.

"Not even close…you know you are as dumb as you look."

"What did you say," Lee demanded furiously, but before things could escalate Guy arrived on the arena floor to stop his angry student.

"No Lee stop!"

"But Guy-sensei," Lee began, but Gaara stepped in calling Temari from above.

"Temari…why are you bothering with that idiot and his ridiculous sensei. You won your match so get back up here."

Lee was furious at his sensei being insulted, but Guy put a hand on his student's shoulder.

"A word of warning; you Sunagakure shinobi have no idea what Lee is capable of. Remember he still hasn't fought yet."

Once the floor was cleaned up of all of the weapons the next matches were drawn up.

* * *

**Kin Tsuchi vs. Shikamaru Nara**

Shikamaru was less than ecstatic as opposed to his teammates and Naruto who were cheering him on as the fifth match was about to begin. The Otogakure shinobi came down and was standing across from Shikamaru, but a problem for the young man was that not long ago he had fought Kin and she had seen his jutsu so he was at his disadvantage.

"Oh man this is a drag and I got to fight a girl."

"Keep on thinking that little man," Kin warned as Shikamaru began thinking.

_I got a good look at the abilities of her teammates, but the problem is that I haven't seen what her jutsu or special weapon is and to make matters worse she has seen my jutsu. Oh well nothing I can do about it now. _

"Kin and Shikamaru…let the fifth match begin."

"It's all I got," Shikamaru said forming a rat hand seal.

"Don't tell me you are doing that stupid shadow thing again are you?"

"Shut your mouth," Shikamaru snapped before saying. "Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Technique)."

"Is that all you know," Kin began mocking before moving to evade Shikamaru's approaching shadow. "If this is all you got then this will be easier than I thought."

Kin hurled two senbon needles with small bells attached to them, although they missed and hit the wall behind Shikamaru he was mindful for a second attack as Kin moved to evade his shadow.

"Bells…oh please not that old trick. Let me guess you'll throw senbon with bells and senbon without bells at the same time. I'll react to the bells and while I am focused on dodging them I won't notice the silent needles coming at me. I am right…well good luck," Shikamaru asked while confident he would win this match.

"You sure talk a lot don't you?" Kin said hurling more senbon needles at Shikamaru while mindful to stay out of range of his shadow.

"Now I'll know to be careful to dodge all of the senbon and not just the ones with the bells," The member of the Nara clan pointed out, but that was when the bells that had hit the wall behind Shikamaru began ringing. "What…oh man," Shikamaru barely managed to shield himself in time as his arms got hit by senbon needles, but he noticed there were wires attached to the bells of the two needles kin threw earlier that she was pulling to make them ring.

_A few more inches higher and that would have been a fatal hit, _Shikamaru thought pulling the needles out of his right arm.

"Ok now I get a turn."

"Sorry but that was your turn," Kin replied pulling on the wire to make the bells ring, but the sound they were producing was beginning to affect Shikamaru as he could feel a problematic sensation over his body.

"Huh…what's going on," Shikamaru asked as he dropped to his knees.

"You see you don't ever ask for whom the bell because it tolls for thee. Those bells send off a peculiar sound vibration that travels through the outer and inner ear then directly to the brain. First comes paralysis and soon you'll start hallucinating." Kin explained as Shikamaru tried to block the sound out by covering his ears but it was no good as he was still being affected. "It's no good once you have the sound in your head it's useless to try to block it out."

As far as Shikamaru could see one Kin became a dozen before his eyes unable to tell which the real one is.

"I can't tell which one is the real one."

"You can't move your arms or legs and even if you could you wouldn't know which one of us to throw your shadow at. Face it you are cooked little man…I am going to cook you nice and slow over a hot fire," Kin said holding up three senbon needles in her left hand.

"You think it's that easy huh?"

Kin said nothing in response and hurled the three senbon needles at Shikamaru who shielded himself with his arms.

"That was three…next time I'll throw five. Each time I'll keep throwing more until you end up like a hedgehog."

"Stop playing games," Shikamaru began defiantly. "If you are so tough then get it over with quickly and stop wasting my time."

"I am sorry so you are not a fan of my slow and painful method. Fine suit yourself, we'll do it the quick why then, but it will still be painful." But when it seemed Kin was going to win something happened. "Huh I can't move my arm."

Shikamaru was smiling as the effects of the bells wore off without Kin pulling on them to maintain their effect.

"Huh it looks like my lame shadow jutsu was a success," Shikamaru announced getting up to his feet.

"But how I haven't seen you cast any shadows I made sure of it?"

The black-haired Konoha shinobi smiled.

"You still don't see it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look at that wire you are holding, don't you think it's strange that it would be casting a shadow at that height." Shikamaru pointed out as the small shadow that had formed under the wire that had been linked to the two bells began to grow and expand properly connecting Kin's shadow to Shikamaru's. "Of course you couldn't notice because you were focused on other things like killing me."

"The shadow is spreading out around me and I didn't see it coming."

"That's right...I stretched my shadow and had it follow the wire that went straight to you, so now I am attached to you," Shikamaru said pointing at the woman as Kin repeated his movements.

"And now we mirror each other's movements so what? A cute trick, but what do you gain by it?"

"Man you are annoying, so shut up and watch." Shikamaru said as he reached into his shrunken pouch and drew a shuriken as Kin repeated his movements exactly.

"You must be insane. If you throw that shuriken at me you'll be attacking yourself."

"Makes it kinda interesting doesn't it?"

"You wouldn't…you couldn't?"

"Yeah like a game of chicken so let's see who ducks first." Shikamaru said as he hurled his shuriken as Kin did the same.

"You're crazy!"

Shikamaru bent backwards letting the shuriken fly overhead, but for Kin as she mirrored his movements her banged her head against the wall knocking her out.

"And that is what I call using your head." Shikamaru said before performing a back flip and then adding. "A wise shinobi scouts the physical layout of the battlefield and never loses sight of his position on it. That was your problem…I made sure she was so busy focusing on me that she didn't notice the wall inches behind her head. So when we both dodged backwards…WHAM…now who is hearing bells?"

"Winner of the fifth match Shikamaru Nara," Hayate announced.

Once Kin was carried out by stretcher the next match for the sixth match was decided.

* * *

**Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka**

"ALRIGHT ITS FINALLY MY TURN," Naruto cheered happily while Kiba was equally happy with the results because it wasn't Gaara or any of the more dangerous picks.

"Well look at that it's us against the kid, hey Akamaru I think we just won the lottery."

_Finally I get to observe Naruto, _Lelouch thought interested to see what Naruto was capable of.

A few minutes later both Kiba and Naruto went down to the arena floor standing across from one another with Hayate looking on.

"Alright Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka let the sixth match begin," Hayate announced.

"Oh man I have been waiting for this, but sorry Kiba don't take it personally if I blow you away." Naruto boasted confidently.

"That was what I was going to say," Kiba shot back, although he added. "It wasn't going to be not as polite right Akamaru?"

"Woof!"

"Oh yeah well talking is easy let's see what you got to say at the end of the match," Naruto fired back.

"Little squirt," Kiba muttered as he brought Akamaru out from his jacket where the small pup had been with his head sticking out from the top of the jacket up to this point in the preliminaries.

"Huh what is the puppy doing here he'll get in the way!"

"Deal with it I never go into battle without Akamaru," Kiba replied as the dog barked in response at Naruto.

"Come on isn't that against the rules?"

"No," Hayate replied before explaining. "Like Shino's bugs they are a part of him…he is within the rules."

Naruto didn't seem to fully grasp it, but he decided to just go along with it.

"Whatever, I do my best work with a handicap."

"Really now," Kiba began before turning to his flurry companion. "Akamaru you stay here I'll handle this myself." Now with his attention back on Naruto. "Look I feel sorry for you so I am going to finish you off in one shot ok."

"Yeah is that right, man you are dumber than you look if you think you can beat me."

"You sure talk tough for such a little squirt," Kiba fired back as that marked the end of the trading insults stage of the fight. Kiba knelt down on one knee and formed a hand seal while thinking.

_Shikyaku no Jutsu (Four Legs Technique)…_

Lelouch watched as Kiba entire body became enveloped in charka dropping onto all fours with his face and hands showing more animal-like characteristic while the young man looked more feral like a wild animal about to charge Naruto.

_So that must be the Inuzuka Clan's specialty jutsu based on granting canine like abilities. _Lelouch thought knowing that Inuzuka clan was famed for its ninken use.

Kiba charged Naruto with speed that the blonde shinobi could track before Kiba delivered a powerful blow with his elbow sending Naruto flying back almost hitting the wall. Although it seemed over at first as Naruto wasn't moving, but before Hayate decided to call it the blonde-haired shinobi just got back up much to the irritation of Kiba.

"Don't ever underestimate me," Naruto snapped.

"Yeah more tough talk, but have you looked yourself in a mirror? You're a mess," Kiba fired back as the two were back to trading insults again.

"Ha I just wanted to see what you got! Frankly you hit like an old lady. You have a better chance of winning this if you send that puppy to fight for you."

"You are going to regret that," Kiba said as his blood was boiling with rage now. "Come on Akamaru."

Kiba and his dog companion charged at Naruto as he drew out a pair of smoke bombs from his pouch on the back of his waist hurling them at Naruto enveloping him in a cloud of smoke. Before Naruto knew it something small flew in fast and began attacking him with blows to the face and stomach. Naruto knew he had to escape, but when he did he ran straight into Akamaru who bit him on the arm sending him stumbling back into the smoke with no one unable to see what was going on inside.

"Oh man the best part and I can't see what happens," Shikamaru commented as a minute passed before the smoke cleared.

On the ground was Naruto while besides him was Akamaru seemingly proud at his accomplishment.

"Alright good boy Akamaru," Kiba congratulated before his companion rushed at him. But instead of jumping into his arms the small dog sank its teeth into Kiba's left arm instead to the confusion of Kiba and everyone else watching.

"Surpise…I got you," Naruto said dispelling a Henge no Jutsu he had used to disguise himself as Akamaru.

"What…how did you," Kiba said unable to hide his surpise as in the past he knew that Naruto couldn't properly pull off a Henge no Jutsu. "Get off of me!"

After shaking Naruto off his arm the blonde-haired shinobi spat out some bits of Kiba's hair he had in his mouth.

"Man you stink worse than your dog."

"What did you do with Akamaru?"

"He's right here," A Naruto shadow clone answered holding up a captive Akamaru by its front paws.

Everyone watching was surprised including Ino and Shikamaru who had known Naruto for quite a long time, but none of them could have foreseen the former class clown holding his own against someone like Kiba.

"Whoa is that the same Naruto…I didn't think he could be a match for Kiba," Ino commented.

"To balance a Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and a Henge no Jutsu, there is no way he should be able to do that," Shikamaru pointed out having probably known Naruto the longest.

"Well what do you know you have gotten a little stronger huh," Kiba said while acknowledging reluctantly he might have underestimated Naruto, but he had no intentions of making that mistake again. "Not nearly strong enough because I am getting serious now."

"Oh…well good because I was hoping to seriously knock you out."

Kiba reached into his pouch and retrieved a small brown round-shaped pill.

"Naruto you might want to let Akamaru go," Kiba warned before flicking the small pill into Akamaru's mouth swallowing the pill triggering a shocking transformation. The dog's white fur turned red and grew stronger and more feral. In one move the dog delivered a kick to Naruto's shadow clone that dispelled it instantly allowing the now red pup to get free and return to Kiba's side.

"Huh what the heck happened? What was that thing you fed him…how come all of his fur turned red," Naruto asked unable to catch on to what happened.

"Are you sure you want to stick around to find out?" Kiba asked before eating a pill himself.

_I see so they both ate a Hyōrōgan (Military Rations Pill), _Lelouch thought before adding to his line of thought. _So he's going to double the charka of both himself and his pup to overpower Naruto, so how will you overcome this Naruto? _

Now acting more feral than before Akamaru leapt into Kiba's back as he knelt down lower to the ground as his hands formed a tiger hand sign calling out, "Let's go Akamaru… Jūjin Bunshin (Beast Human Clone)."

Akamaru transformed into an identical clone of Kiba, which stunned Naruto but it resulted in an outburst.

"HUH He gave his dog something…THAT CAN'T BE IN THE RULES, he should be disqualified," Naruto shouted.

"Hyōrōgan are just another shinobi tool so they are allowed," Hayate replied before coughing.

"YOU'RE NO HELP AT ALL!"

"I don't get it what was those pills they ate," Shikamaru asked, but Asuma knew the answer.

"They are Hyōrōgan; they are a type of a ration best described as an energy booster which doubles your charka capability to the point where you could fight for three days straight. Although a downside is that after battling for a long period of time the user can suffer from high anxiety and exhaustion," Asuma explained.

Kiba and a transformed Akamaru began attacking Naruto in unison as their feral and fast movements were keeping Naruto on the defensive as he was trying to avoid getting caught by the formidable tag-team. Their attacks were well coordinated with other as they kept Naruto on the ropes with the blonde-haired shinobi having no chance to fight back. Naruto's chances for winning worsened when Kiba and Akamaru launched a better coordinated attack, but this time they attacked in unison with a technique.

"Now… Gatsūga (Fang Passing Fang)," Kiba said as he and Akamaru began spinning at speeds making them appear to be a drill to the naked eye. Their destructive and fast moving attack had enough destructive power to break through stone and could finish Naruto if he failed to dodge it. Unfortunately Naruto was hit by the attack and launched into the air before hitting the ground hard. Kiba and Akamaru came to a stop almost certain that Naruto wasn't going to get back up.

_This is growing rather disappointing so far, _Lelouch thought observing the match. Although Naruto was still conscious, but at the rate this match was going the blonde haired shinobi was likely to lose unless he can get the upper hand somehow. _The problem is those pills have given Kiba and his dog double the charka making them a dangerous combination. Those two are moving at speeds Naruto can't keep up with. _

"I will…I will be Hokage," Naruto said struggling to get to his feet.

"And how are you going to do that lying flat on your face," Kiba asked before adding. "I got news for you I am going to be Hokage."

However that was a mistake as Naruto was more determined than ever now to win and Kiba's laughter only added fuel to the fire.

"Come on do you think a weakling like you can become Hokage? You must be weak in the head," Kiba said before laughing again. Defiantly Naruto rose to his feet with no intent to allow Kiba to keep laughing in his face at his dream as well as threatening to take it from him.

"You can forget about becoming Hokage because I am the top dog around here."

"You're a real glutton for punishment," Kiba pointed out as Naruto merely grinned at him. "Ok it's your funeral…I am going to make sure you don't get up again."

_Your defiance is admirable Naruto, but you lack the speed to keep up with Kiba so how will you win this? _Lelouch thought as he began trying to devise a number of different possibilities on how match could end, although most of them ended in victory for Kiba he was trying to determine how Naruto could come out on top. Lelouch smiled before deciding in his mind, _well then Naruto…surpise me if you got what it takes to win. _

Observing Lelouch from across the arena was Temari who was interested to see what he could do in a fight, although a part of her had been nervous about being paired against him yet at the same time a fight with him would have been more challenging. Still considering Lelouch was the leader of the group who had completed the second exam in one hour destroying all our records by almost five hours he as well as members of his team had to be of considerable skill and fighting capability as shinobi.

_At the very least with him I'll get to watch a good fight, but only if someone tough enough is picked to fight him. _Temari thought as the battle below had reached an unexpected climax. Actually it was best to say the most anticlimactic moment in the entire fight took place that shifted everything into Naruto's favor.

After having Kiba take out his own partner through a clever deception using a Henge no Jutsu by first disguising himself as Kiba, but after being punched out Naruto changed into Akamaru to confuse and anger Kiba into attacking the real Akamaru. Despite eliminating Akamaru from the fight Naruto's chances for winning still worsened and certain defeat seemed inevitable as Kiba was moving in to attack from behind until…he passed gas at what might have been the perfect time.

Lelouch and everyone watching was rendered speechless as Kiba whose senses especially his sense of smell had been enhanced by a thousand times was incapacitated his nose was overwhelmed by the foul smell he had just sniffed unwittingly. The smell had set his nose on fire and it was so awful that the young man couldn't move let alone focus.

_Heh…well I don't think anyone could have predicted that, but that will be the beginning of a humiliating smack down for Kiba, _Lelouch thought, while trying to keep himself from laughing out loud, as no amount of information or observation could have foreseen a fart incapacitating Kiba for Naruto to summon four shadow clones to finish Kiba off delivering a knockout blow. The young man was the first victim of Naruto's new Uzumaki Naruto Rendan (Naruto Uzumaki Combo) as his four shadow clones kicked Kiba into the air before the original delivered a kick to the face sending Kiba crashing to the ground knocking him out.

After examining Kiba the proctor stood up, "And the winner is Naruto Uzumaki!"

_Well that is quite the upset victory, _Temari thought before looking to Lelouch who seemed quite amused by how the fight came to a conclusion. A worker in the tower came up and began cleaning up the blood on the ground in preparation for the next match which gave time for the medical team to come in and retrieve Kiba to take him to the infirmary to recover.

As the matches have been going on Guren and C.C. had been occupied with their own interests as Guren was reading a novel while C.C. through means Lelouch did not want to know was munching on a bowl of instant ramen.

"WHAT THE HELL," Naruto snapped upon going up the stairs and seeing C.C. devouring the ramen. "How did she get ramen?"

"Get your own and stop your whining," C.C. replied before going back to her ramen. But the sound of Naruto's stomach growing could be heard as his hunger for ramen couldn't be denied. So as C.C. was focused on eating the rest of her bowl Naruto attempted to steal the green haired woman's extra instant ramen packet.

_She has enough she won't miss one, _Naruto thought with a wolfish grin, but suddenly he felt his hand painfully slapped by someone using the flat side of a kunai against it. "HEY!"

"Mine," she hisses, before stroking the bowl like it was her precious after tossing away the empty one as a dark aura glowed around C.C.

"No fair," Naruto said with tears in his eyes.

"I guess this is where the action is," Temari asked Lelouch coming up the steps.

"What brings you over to this side," Lelouch inquired although he knew Temari was likely trying to collect information on the surviving competitors for the third exam. He saw no reason not to humor the young woman at least, especially if the matches for the preliminaries will be progressing rather quickly so maybe talking with Temari might speed things up a little.

"There hasn't been much going on over there. So I thought I come over here since things seem livelier," Temari replied, but Lelouch knew it was a lie.

"I see," Lelouch replied not sure where to go with the conversation, although he directed his thoughts to the board.

_I wonder who is next; _Lelouch began thinking as he saw the display board light up once more.

* * *

**Hinata Hyuga vs. Neji Hyuga**

"A family battle…I doubt that will be exciting," Temari commented.

"Between members of the Hyuga Clan I suspect otherwise, but rather a better question to ask is which one is a member of the branch family and which one is a main family household," Lelouch pointed out as he believed this match was going to be a messy one.

"What do you mean?"

"According to what information I got about the Hyuga Clan they are one of Konoha's oldest shinobi clans with a strict division between those of the main bloodline direct from its founders and those of the branch families. I don't know the specifics, but over the last couple generations there has been a lot of bad blood between the main and side branches of the Hyuga Clan which has only worsened over time. If what I have heard is right then we might see our first fatality in these preliminaries." Lelouch explained.

"So it's that bad between them," The blonde kunoichi inquired as Lelouch nodded in response before quietly observing Hinata and Neji make their way down to the arena floor until both stood across from one another before Hayate.

In truth through Lelouch knew more about the clans than he was leading people to believe, however his knowledge regarding them came from Itachi who having been once a member of the ANBU Black Ops before that fateful night of the massacre. Although Lelouch didn't know how exactly Hinata and Neji were related, but still he didn't doubt for a second that the bad blood between the two families within the Hyuga Clan would come to a boil here.

"I never imaged we would actually fight one another in these preliminary matches," Neji commented as he was among those who was surprised that he and Hinata had been selected for the seventh match.

"Nor did I brother," Hinata said, but on the off hand at least she wasn't paired against Gaara of the Sand whom her teammates had the unfortunate luck of observing the red-haired shinobi in action. Needless to say Hinata was still spooked by that encounter.

"Alright you may begin when ready," Hayate announced, but no one other than Neji made some immediate moves.

"Before we get started a word of advice…Hinata…listen to me withdraw now," Neji insisted surprising Hinata. "You were never meant to be a ninja…you're too kind and gentle. You seek harmony and avoid conflict…you allow yourself to easily be swayed by others."

The Hyuga girl was shaken by Neji's words, but his verbal assault did not end there.

"Admit it you have no confidence, you feel inferior to everyone else here…it would have been better for you to remain a genin," Neji pointed out cruelly before adding. "But to register for the chunin exams you need a team of three people. You never wanted to take part in these exams, but you couldn't bear to let Shino and Kiba down could you?"

"No you are wrong…I wanted to find out…to see if I could change," Hinata admitted.

"Hinata you are the pampered off-spring of the Hyuga Clan's main branch."

"What!?"

"People can't change how hard they try," Neji said as his words were a blow to Hinata. "They can't run away from their true nature…a failure will always be a failure. People are judged by their true nature it is the way off the world. That is why we have an elite and that is why we have outcasts. We can change our appearance and improve our skills through training and study. Ultimately we are judged by what we cannot change. We are who we are and what we cannot change we must endure it. Just as I must live with the fact that you are from the main branch while I am from a lesser branch, but I understand these things because I can see the world clearly with my Byakugan."

Lelouch's eyes narrowed in irritation and then anger at Neji's words were stirring unpleasant memories within him. Watching Hinata tremble in fright as Neji continued his verbal assault continuing to rip her, but Lelouch's patience was being worn down.

"Just one moment ago your gaze shifted to the lower right and in the slightest of moments your gaze shifted to the upper left. Then I saw at that moment you were thinking of your past…your bitter past. Then immediately after your gaze drifted to the lower right…it was a mere flicker of the eyes, but to me it revealed all of your mental and physical suffering…you're seeing your old self wondering if your life has prepared you for this moment. You are picturing the outcome of this battle…you see yourself loosing. The way you are putting your arms up in front to build a wall between us…it's because you know what I am saying is true, so shall I go on?"

"No that is quite enough," Lelouch shouted his anger boiling over. "You're quite pathetic you know that, but further more you two are wasting time talking instead of fighting. Just because you had a tough life gives you the right to judge others and making the rest of us listen to you whine like a spoiled brat who wants something he can never have."

"What was that," Neji said as his own anger was beginning to boil over having apparently hit a sore spot for the Hyuga.

"Then why bother? If you think fate is set then why bother giving a damn then Hinata's fate. You're just an angry little genin mad at the world and so you judge it and hide it behind crap like fate and destiny. If such was true in this world then how do you suppose the nations and shinobi as we know today came to be? Imagine the shinobi who fought in the wars in the past who no doubt faced their fair-share of hopeless situations, but then consider how the world might have turned out if they gave up? True some of them had met their ends while trapped in a hopeless situation, but there are more of those who escaped those situations through skill and ability…but most importantly they were determined to win and survive. You can have all of the talent and skill in the world, but it means nothing if you don't have the will. You can be the most gifted shinobi of all, but if you don't have the will to exceed your limitations and to make the impossible possible. If you don't have the courage to attempt the impossible let alone stand up even if the situation is hopeless...how can you call yourself a shinobi?"

Hinata was stunned, but this prompted an outburst from Naruto.

"Hell yeah I am with him! You don't have to take that from him Hinata. Are you going to let him push you around? You're driving me crazy!"

"What will you do Hinata?" Lelouch asked making eye contact with the woman. "Will you fight him and answer the question you seek an answer to. It's true your chances of winning are slim, but what would be more painful? The fact that you tried and gave it your all or you ran away and never made the attempt. Win or lose, you'll gain nothing if you don't give your all! That's true of both shinobi and nations! Even if you were facing an army or a shinobi much stronger than you where death is almost certain would you be content to die on your feet fighting at least trying to triumph over impossible odds where you might have a chance to walk away alive or would you rather die a shameful end?"

"That's damn straight so come on Hinata show this guy what you got…WIN OR LOSE just go for it!"

Naruto's words coupled with Lelouch's word shook Hinata from fearful state as she readied herself for combat activating her Byakugan then assuming a fighting stance.

"That was quite the speech," Temari commented.

"I couldn't stand that pathetic genin mouthing off like that. It's bad enough a majority of these matches have been rather lackluster," Lelouch answered.

"I can't disagree with that, but what is your opinion on that girl's chances of winning?"

"Honesty I can't say she has much of a chance, but that doesn't matter. If a battle is one you cannot win then should you just give up easily, but if the fight can't be avoided should you try to go cower in a corner somewhere or would you rather go down swinging? If your death was certain would you fight until your last breath or just give up?"

Temari smiled, "I think you know the answer to that question."

_I am not running away…never again. _

"Prepare yourself my brother," Hinata replied before rushing Neji, but instead of going hand to hand right away Hinata drew a trio of shurikens from her holster hurling them at Neji before the distance between them was closed. Neji had little time to act so he drew a kunai and deflected them and in that instant Hinata seized the opportunity and delivered a strike onto Neji hitting his right forearm causing him to drop his kunai.

Neji's eyes were wide in surpise as Hinata had remarkably landed a hit on him, although it wasn't enough to slow him down completely still it was an accomplishment for the young girl. Neji did not expect Hinata to try such aggressive move like that giving him little time to deflect the shurikens, although he easily drew his kunai and deflected them it created a brief opening.

Recovering quickly Neji went on the offensive and the two Hyuga Clan members went head to head trading one blow after another although each one was narrowly missing. The exchange went on for a good few minutes with neither part landing any decisive blows, but there were some glancing blows.

"This is the first time I have seen members of the Hyuga Clan go at it," Temari said observing the fighting style being used by the two.

"Yes if I am not mistaken it's their Jūken (Gentle Fist)," Lelouch observed. This was his first time observing unique hand-to-hand combat style of the Hyuga Clan. In conjunction with training and their clan's Kekkei Genkai the Byakugan members of the Hyuga Clan that allows them to inflict internal damage through attacking the opponent's Chakra Pathway System, subsequently injuring organs which are closely intertwined with the area of the network which has been struck.

_A highly skilled user can even target tenketsu and wreck greater havoc on a foe by striking the nodes on the charka network to either enhance for seal the flow of charka to impair their fighting ability. _Lelouch thought wondering what kind of damage their glancing blows and near misses were possibility causing.

"So her chances of winning are low, but why are you cheering her on away?"

"Because that loud mouth coward reminds me too much of my father who spoke a similar ideology, although the fact they were spending most of their time talking didn't improve my mood. Besides at least Hinata is proving to be better fighter than that girl you took down." Lelouch explained as Hinata jumped back and tried to hurl another shuriken at Neji, but the young Hyuga dodged this time.

"How so," Temari inquired curious.

"The girl whose butt you kicked soundly might I add was doomed to loose from the very start of her match. Sure she had confidence in her skills, but her performance in her fight was very pathetic. For one thing when she realized range combat with thrown weapons was ineffective she should have attempted a new approach like moving in to engage you in close quarters combat. Although I doubt she would have done much better in close quarters against you seeing how you dealt with Lee's kick, but it would have been a more intelligent move instead of repeating the same combat tactic which was already proven early on to be ineffective. Then considering her combat skills you could have easily ended the fight from the start, so to sum it up she deserved that defeat."

_His assessment isn't bad, but it's true that idiot I face didn't even try anything really different. She thought all of those weapons were going to work on._

Meanwhile the fight between Hinata and Neji was getting more serious as the two kept engaging blows, but other than the blow Hinata dealt early on she had failed to land any others. But despite Hinata's best efforts Neji was slowly wearing her down and just when she had finally landed a blow on his chest nothing seemed to happen until Neji struck her on her chest.

During the fight Neji had been striking her charka points sealing the nodes of the charka network to render her Juken fighting style ineffective against Neji. However Hinata refused to quit and kept going resorting to long range combat using kunai and shuriken, but Neji used his own kunai and shuriken to deflect her attacks rushing in for the kill and dealing a stronger blow to the chest knocking Hinata off her feet.

"Hinata…get up….GET UP," Naruto cried out.

"It's over, but still her performance was better in comparison to that girl's fight."

As Neji walked away thinking it was over Hinata defiantly got to her feet despite being on her last legs with blood dripping from her mouth as a result of internal damage she had suffered. In one desperate bid to win Hinata rushed Neji again, but like before she was struck with another blow to the chest. But much to Neji's anger and frustration Hinata forced herself to her feet again; however she lacked the strength to rush Neji as she did before.

"I…I am far from finished," Hinata said holding her left arm despite her internal injuries.

"Drop the tough guy act…I can tell you are barely standing. You have been carrying a very heavy burden having been born into the main branch of the Hyuga Clan. You have cursed and blamed yourself for being weak, but people can't change. That is just how it is, so just accept defeat and you won't have to suffer anymore."

"No you are wrong brother," Hinata began. "You got it backwards…you see I can tell that you are the one who is suffering much more than I."

"What?!"

"You're the one who has been torn up about the fate of the main and side branches of the clan."

Those words sent Neji into a rage as he rushed at Hinata intending to kill her in a blind fury, but fortunately Hayate, Kurenai, Kakashi and Guy acted quickly and stopped Neji before he could kill Hinata.

"Get a hold of yourself Neji you promised me you wouldn't allow the main branch thing to go to your head and get you worked up." Guy said reprimanding his student.

"Why are you and the other jonin butting in? The Main Family gets special treatment huh," Neji demanded angrily.

Suddenly a pain in Hinata's chest sent her to her knees as her sensei a young man in her late twenties rushed to her side. She had long black hair, red eyes and wore a custom outfit of red and white with bell-bottom red sleeves. Kurenai Yuhi was by Hinata's side as her condition worsened.

"HINATA," Naruto cried out as he and Lee leapt down from the balcony rushing to Hinata's side as she was laid on the ground. "Hinata…"

"Naruto…I just…I," Hinata struggled to speak as her vision was fading, but ultimately was unable to speak the words only thinking them in her mind.

_Do you think I changed…even if it was just a little? _

"Hey loser," Neji called out while Naruto was kneeling over Hinata's unconscious form. "Let me give you two bits of advice. If you intend to call yourself a shinobi then stop that stupid cheering of yours it's disgraceful and second once a failure always a failure you can't change that."

"We'll just see about that." Naruto charged at Neji, but before a fight could break out Lee got in-between them. "Hey…what are you doing?"

"Naruto I get where you are coming from believe me," Lee began trying to convince Naruto to back down for now. "But the rules say that all fighting must be done officially in a match. The loser beating the gifted genius through sheer willpower now wouldn't that make for an exciting match? Even if I am the one who is going to fight Neji. Of course if you ended up fighting him then that is fine too."

Although Naruto wanted to still kick Neji's butt Lee's words calmed Naruto down.

"Alright fine…"

However Hinata coughed up blood as she was going into cardiac arrest as Kurenai was examining Hinata to open her jacket. Kurenai glared at Neji who seemed pleased taking note that he was no doubt attempting to kill her.

"You shouldn't waste time glaring at me while you should be taking care of her," Neji replied with a grin.

"Get a medic and hurry up!"

The medical team arrived and quickly placed Hinata on a stretcher, but upon examination they noticed that Hinata had no pulse so they wasted no time carrying Hinata away to the emergency room for treatment.

Naruto was silent for a moment as he watched them take Hinata away as at the same time he recalled what Hinata had said during the match to Neji.

_I won't run away and I won't go back on my word, because that is my ninja way too. _

"Hinata," The blonde-haired shinobi began touching some of Hinata's blood on the ground by his feet. "I vow to win."

Returning to his original spot Neji and Guy walked up the steps while workers cleaned up the blood on the arena floor, but as they approached Lelouch and Temari the Hyuga Branch Member glared at the black-haired shinobi.

"And you shouldn't be so arrogant encouraging Hinata like that."

"Me? Arrogant," Lelouch asked before breaking out in laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"I am not the one who is arrogant. I did not just throw a temper tantrum down there like a brat and tried to murder a girl who couldn't even fight back, although she lost I'll say this much for Hinata…she has more courage than you coward."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me…you claim destiny and fate are inescapable, but that is something true weaklings say. I refer to the weaklings who don't have the guts to take fate into their own hand and try to change their own world for the better. But I think Hinata had hit the nail on you, so you are angry that you were born into the branch family and someone like her into the main family. You believe your talent alone should have allowed you to join the elite of the family, but you know you can't no matter how much you want to. Even with all of your so-called gifts and being called a genius who cowardly hide behind your pathetic excuses and find relief in your pitiful existence by tormenting and belittling those beneath you."

Neji's anger flared again before shouting, "SHUT UP!"

"And I am right once again…you see I have something called the power of observation and my observant eyes tell me that you are the one who can't stand the cards you have been dealt with."

Neji was about to rush Lelouch, but Guy stopped him.

"Save it for the third exam."

"Fine," Neji snapped reeling in his anger.

"You better hope we don't face each other in the third exam, but I am hopeful Naruto will face you and I have no doubt he'll win because unlike you while he is no genius he has something you lack."

Gripping his fists tightly Neji said nothing further and he and Guy kept walking. Temari couldn't help but grin as she was amused by the interaction.

_Talk about getting under the guy's skin. _

C.C. quietly observed the interaction at well and was both amused and intrigued by Lelouch being more assertive. She has a contact with him through, but she was nevertheless curious as to what the young man was going to do. More so she was wondering about whom among the remaining genin Lelouch would end up facing ultimately in this preliminary exams interested her.

Suddenly a cheer from Rock Lee could be heard and the reason for his excitement is the next match up for the next fight.

**Rock Lee vs. Lelouch Lamperouge**

The green haired woman smiled devilishly at Lelouch looking forward to watching the match.

* * *

A/N: well the fight is here at last and all eyes will be upon them. I admit for the third exam I had considered switching up a lot of the matches like having Naruto and Sasuke face off instead while Neji gets Lelouch, but I keep going back to the classic fight between Neji and Naruto. However I am looking at the other matches with C.C. and Gaara meant to face one another while Sasuke and Lelouch will fight one another. I was considering switching up Temari, Kankurō, Dosu, Shino and Shikamaru's matches even or just have Sasuke face someone in the first round of matches before moving onto the second set of matches to face Lelouch. So many choices, but to make the right choices are not easy lol.

The poll on my profile is still ongoing btw.

Anyway please read and review and thanks to AlSmash for looking over the chapter.


End file.
